Always Finding True Love
by Starladoll86
Summary: This is my take on what would be the final season. Storybrooke has been distroyed and they are all under a new cus mostly on Emma and Killian but will feature everyone. 21 chapters/episodes in total. Emma/Killian/Charming/Snow/Henry/Regina/Rumple/Belle
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up to his scratchy beard tickling her stomach. Without moving, she started to listen to his low voice to see what he was saying.

"Don't you worry about those things love. Your mother and I will take care of all of that. Oh and let us not forget about your big brother. I have taught him all that I know about the sea and being a pirate. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help me show you the ropes. That is if we can pull him away from his lady love. Although, he has always wanted a younger sibling, I'm sure it won't be too hard to get him to join us on the sea. Once the time comes, I sure I will need to teach you about love too lad. But now we really are jumping the ahead of ourselves."

Emma couldn't hold back a chuckle after that. "What makes you think we are having a pirate and not a princess?" He smiled up at her with this Earth shattering smile that hasn't left his face since yesterday afternoon. She thought his smile was breathtaking on their wedding day but this one didn't even compare. The thought that he was going to be a father was one that he had never thought would be possible. They had talked about it before how he figured around his 200th year that it would just never happen for him. Even after he met Emma, he hadn't even thought too much into it. They were their own little family with Henry. Now knowing he was going to finally be a dad, Emma knew he really did have all of his wildest dreams coming true.

"As much as I love the idea of having a miniature version of you running around our house, I don't know if my heart could handle that. It is bad enough to fend off fans of my lovely wife but to have a daughter that beautiful. I don't know if I would be able to keep my control if a lad would try to win her heart. If ever a lad would break her heart… Well, I chose not to think about that and ruin our moment right now." His eyes were slightly dark at the thought of an unknown daughter that we might have having her heart broken. Oh Emma loved this man!

"Well I hate to break it to you but I am picturing a daughter; a beautiful little girl with brown curls and green eyes. She will have a sword attached to her pink dress. She will be too busy playing in the dirt to worry about learning how to be a proper princess." Killian had moved on his side so he was laying facing her while she talked about her idea for their baby. "She will need to learn how to defend herself from those lads who might try to break her heart though. I would rather them have a broken arm then my little princess a broken heart." Emma smacked his chest while Killian grabbed a hold of it and held both hands there in place.

"I still like my idea of a blonde boy with deep blue eyes. He will be running around trying to be just like his big brother, mocking everything he does. He will be a captain at a young age trying to boss everyone around on the Jolly Roger. He will be able to win any fight he will be put up against but still be a proper gentleman and save any young lass who would be in distress." Emma could imagine his vision just as easy as she was imagining her own. Either a young boy or girl of the two of them would be amazing. It would be a perfect mixture of them.

They both just laid there for a little while thinking of the possibilities that would lie in front of them. After years of battling fights, literally slaying dragons, and fighting for true love; they would finally have their happy ending. One that started with them becoming engaged and continued when they got married. Now it was continuing by them having a child of their own. They both loved Henry more than imaginable. Killian had come to love him as if he were his own blood. Numerous times he had proven it by going to any about of danger to save her; no their boy. This was different than that though. This was going to be them. This was both of them bringing a beautiful joy into the world. A joy that couldn't be taken away because of the next danger in town or one that would only be temporary. This joy would leave its own place in the world and in the family that already loves it.

Emma's phone alarm rang breaking both of them out of the loving looks they we still giving each other as they soaked up on of their happiest moments in life. "If we don't get ready now love we will never make it to the doctor's office in time." They had called to set an appointment up after they took the test yesterday afternoon. Emma had figured she was a little over a month along but no more than that. "Ok if we must." "Yes we must. I want to get a full check up of our little one. I remember when Robin was looking forward to meeting his little lass, that we could even get pictures." He said already getting dressed in his all black apparel. "That usually doesn't come until later on. Right now we would be lucky if we can even hear a heartbeat." She replied moving to help him snap his brace in place. "I just want to make sure the baby is healthy and growing alright. I think I could manage to wait a while for pictures if I know our lad is growing." He said pulling his jacket on. Emma turned around to shoot him a stare as she was putting her own jacket on. "I believe you had meant to say lass." She walked past him to leave the room. He followed behind her smiling away.

They were pulled into a room shortly after arriving to the office and were waiting for the doctor to come in. They were going to do an ultrasound to find out exactly when the baby would be arriving and how far along they were. "How in the hell is this thing going to show us the age of our babe?" Killian asked walking around the ultrasound machine. He was finally learning how to use most of the tech in their everyday lives but there were still a few things that baffled him. "I am going to run that wand that you are touching over Emma's belly and take measurements of your "babe"" Whale said walking into the room shutting the door behind him. "It won't hurt them will it?" Killian asked in a soft voice. Most people knew of him to be loud and sarcastic. When it came to those he truly loved with his whole heart, his genuine concern took over and there wasn't a hint of Hook to be seen. It had clearly taken Whale by surprise. He had looked up expecting to see a sarcastic smile on his face as he was asking. All he found though was genuine questioning eyes taking in the "wand" that was being inched closer to his two loves. "It won't hurt them at all Killian." He had replied.

As soon as the wand had touched her stomach they could hear a loud constant thumping and saw a large circle on the screen. "Bloody hell! What is that?" The sound of adoration still in his voice. "That is the sound of your child's heart beat." Whale had told him as he was moving the wand back and forth. Killian looked to Emma and saw that they both had tears in their eyes. It was incredible that one noise and one picture could bring both a savior and a pirate to tears. "It is a little fast but I think I have found the reason why." Whale was saying which caused both of them to look at him anxious believing there might be something wrong with their small baby.

Pointing up to the monitor, Whale had started to explain. "Do you see these two small circles here?" Emma quickly nodded. "Is my baby ok?" She asked on the brink of angry tears as Killian started to kiss her hand. "I think the question you should be asking Emma is are my babies ok. You two are having twins. They are both healthy and right at 6 weeks. Congratulations both of you." Whale said and walked out of the room after handing Emma a few pictures.

"Twins" Killian said still staring at Emma

"Think we can handle it?" She asked him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Love, you and I can handle anything in life. Questioning whether we can handle two angels that are to be our children, that is one I can promise you with every bit of my life." He replied kissing her hand again.

"You can be a cheese ball sometimes." She smirked before he kissed her. "So we will get the girl I envision and the boy you see. "

"It will be perfect love." He answered before leaning over to kiss her.

They walked into Granny's right after the lunch crowd came through. There were only a few regulars still sitting at the counter and her parents, Regina, and Henry sitting in what has came to be known as the family booth. "It is about time you guys got here! I am starving!" Henry said standing up to give his parents a hug before sitting back down next to Regina. "You are a growing lad. You are always hungry as proof of our pantry. Every time we go to the market, you eat everything before we can fix meals with it." Killian shot back while we settled in.

"Ok so what is this big news you need to tell us?" Snow asked practically bouncing in her seat. It was like she had already known what was going to be said and just wanted to hear it officially. She looked as if she knew she was going to be a grandma again. "Well Killian and I found out we are not only having one but two babies. We are having twins!" Emma had shouted.

Everyone jumped up and started hugging Emma and Killian. Henry was thrilled and already talking about all the things he would be teaching his younger siblings. Regina had her arm wrapped around Henry as he talked. David and Snow passed back and forth between their daughter and her husband. They both couldn't be happier about the thought of being grandparents again but this time from the beginning.

In the commotion of the news, they didn't realize one of the locals in town had started to choke on her coffee. It was one of the more quiet Nuns in Storybrooke. She was always around but hardly ever said anything and just kind of went with the flow of the town. Unlike the other Nuns in town, she was just slightly older than they were and just had this presence about her that you almost wanted to fear. "Sister Gothel! Are you ok?" Henry asked as he and Granny were making their way to her to help out. "Yes thank you dear. I am fine; my coffee just went down wrong. It is time for me to be getting back to the church anyway. You all have a great day." She bowed before heading out of Granny's.

They all went back to their booth after that while Snow was already questioning Killian and Emma about the babies and every part of their lives.

The next morning, Emma woke up from the little sleep she had got still feeling uneasy. It was the same feeling she had when something bad was starting in town. It had started shortly after they had came back home from Granny's. Killian tried to tell her it was stress from the babies coming and all the dangers that have been around their town in the past. Emma just had this feeling that something they had never planned for was coming and it would be bigger than anyone had imagined. No matter how much Killian tried to convince her otherwise, she still lost a lot of sleep over it and was thinking too much about what could happen. Maybe it was because they were bringing two babies into the world soon or her hormones had gone crazy. Something was not ok in Storybrooke.

Emma headed downstairs to get some food in her system that Killian had made for the both of them before they headed out to the station. As soon as they got back from the Underworld, Killian split his time working between the station and maintaining the docks. This morning he was to go check on the docks before heading to the station after lunch. He was going to walk Emma into the building before heading down to check on the ships.

"Regina said Henry will be meeting me at the docks this morning. He wants to get in a little bit of sailing before school starts up again next week." Killian told me as we walked holding hands swinging between us to the station. "That sounds like fun. Just don't forget to come get me for lunch." "Actually love, I was thinking maybe you bring the Granny's food to us and we have a picnic on the Jolly Roger." Killian had offered as they walked right up to the front of the station. "That sounds perfect. I will meet you there at noon." She said with a kiss to him before heading inside.

"I see mom there waiting at the docks with food in her hand!" Henry shouted as Killian was docking the ship for the rest of the day. After the boys had checked on everything at the docks, they decided they still had some time to kill before Emma showed up with lunch. They took the Jolly out for a small trip around the ocean but were back just in time for lunch. "I hope she brought extra onion rings. I am starving." Henry said running over to move the ramp into place so Emma could come aboard the ship. "Must you eat everything in sight lad? I understand you are a growing boy but you eat as much as a small village." Killian replied moving to give Emma a kiss as she made her way onto the deck and handed to food to Henry. "Just wait until these two little ones get here. We will have three kids in the house to feed." She replied as the three of them moved to their make shift table they had on the deck. "Bloody hell! We are going to go broke feeding all of these growing mouths!" Emma and Henry filled the space with laughter at that and started digging into the bags.

"Well, the babies and I are officially full." Emma said sitting back in her chair propping her feet up on Killian's legs. "That is good to hear especially since you didn't eat very good last night." Killian said with a smile as he started to rub one of her legs. "Why didn't you eat well last night mom?" Henry asked as he started to clean up from lunch. "I'm not sure but I just have this feeling that something big is coming to Storybrooke. That whatever it is will be bigger than anything we have faced before and we will not be able to stop it this time." "Love I have told you numerous times. There is nothing coming that we will have to try to run from or defeat. We are going to have a long happy life with these babies and our boy here. Countless times we have saved each other from death; your parents are separated from each other more times than we can count, and we have kept an entire town safe for years. I think even if we were to have something come rolling into town, we would handle it. Nothing including person or threat will cause these babes pain or heartache. Nothing will keep them from us. I would gladly go back down to the Underworld for them or you or Henry. You need to stop worrying love. There is nothing coming to harm us." Killian finished and now had Emma's face resting in his hand.

"Um, are you sure about that dad?" Henry asked questioning as he stared off to where the far forest is. There was a red cloud hovering over the top of the trees and almost what looked like magic light acting as a fire glowing below the cloud. In the distance there was loud screaming. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Killian shouted as they stood up and started to run towards Main Street.

They had made it down town and saw David, Snow, and Regina directing everyone towards the town line. As they were walking up to them, they started to see the "fire" reach the main road. It was burning the buildings and everything around to ash. There was no smoke to it though. It was a flame brought on by magic that was burning their town. Regina had been trying to stop it with her now light magic but it wasn't even making a difference. It was a slow burn that moved from one object or building to the other. Just a street down from them, they saw Rumple, Belle, and their son Eli came running into view. Rumple had directed his wife to where we were standing while Regina and he went to where the fire was closest to us to stop it. You could tell that Rumple was throwing everything he could towards it and like Regina's magic; his was doing nothing to the fire.

"What the hell is going on? What is this?" Emma asked as my parents were just standing there watching the fire move closer to where we were standing. Snow had Neal in her arms holding his head to her shoulder as they watched as one by one the stores of the beloved town where turned to ash in front of them. "We don't know. The dwarves were out in the woods gathering mushrooms when they heard the sound of a loud roar at the edge of the far town line. They looked around and saw this fire burning towards them taking everything in its path. The dark part of the forest is gone. There isn't anything left of it. We don't know who started it or why. We are trying all of the magic that we have any nothing will stop it." David said when a muffled noise came in through his walkie talkie. "David! You need to get to the town line now! Bring everyone with you!" It was Archie and he sounded panicked. "We are all on our way.

Everyone made their way to the town line. It seemed as if everyone from town was already there waiting when they had arrived. The crowd seemed to part as they walked up to the front by the line to find out what was happening. The town people around them were either in their own private goodbyes, staring in shock at a large red wall that wrapped around the entire line that was quickly coming into view, or they were standing ready to face off for a battle.

Emma and her family had made it to the front of the crowd where they saw their other friends in the town. Archie, Granny, Whale, Blue, Leroy and so on were standing there at our town line with nowhere to go. They all had fear in their eyes. Emma couldn't help but tear up as well seeing every single person she loves in this world scared of what was coming. This was it. This was the thing she had feared for. The thing that she wouldn't be able to save her family from. The thing that would destroy them all.

A large bright red puff of smoke came into view then in between Emma and her family and the large wall on the line. A figure in a cape appeared and she slowing started to move the hood from her head.

"Sister Gothel, what is going on here?" Snow asked recognizing the woman even though she was wearing something the Evil Queen would have and not a Sister.

"Yes, in fact I do know what is going on here lovely Snow White. I am in fact the one who started all of this. It is finally time to get rid of this town once and for all." She said stepping a little closer to them with a wicked smile on her face.

"Why would you want to burn our town down? What could possibly be so bad that you are going to kill all of us?" Regina asked trying to step forward as Henry held her back next to him.

"You really are a dimwit when it comes to magic. This curse isn't killing anyone. All it is doing is killing the town. After this curse is done, there will be nothing but flat land here in Storybrooke. There will be no shops, no schools, no police station, and no Granny's ever again. It will all be nothing. This will force all of us back to the lives we were meant to lead at our home not this poor excuse for one."

Everyone looked around in shock. Some were happy that they would in fact survive while others were still waiting for the whole story.

"What do you mean we will all be going home? Some are not from this world." Emma asked from Killian's tight embrace on her.

"Just because we might not all be from our world, doesn't mean there isn't a place there for everyone. It will be like this world had never existed. You will all be the age you should be as if there were no first curse. You will all have the memories of aging and growing in the Enchanted Forest instead of this hole. Everyone will be happy and the same as they would be if nothing had changed except for one important couple. One couple that can ruin everything that needs to be done for my plans to proceed. This one couple will never have the ending they wanted."

"And who is that?" Rumple asked this time as he held closer to Belle and Eli. It looked as if he feared it was them.

"Why Princess Emma and Captain Hook of course!" She shouted her smile getting larger.

"Why you evil witch!" Killian shouted as he and David started towards her before she raised one of her hands that had the red smoke starting to come from it.

"Be careful now boys. I could have made your lives far worse than I did. The only thing that would wreck my plan is for the product of true love to kiss her true love. It sounds simple enough, right? Wrong! Hook will return as a vengeful 300 year old pirate on Neverland while Emma will be a depressed princess in the process of taking over the crown. It seems very unlikely that the paths of these two love birds with cross in our world."

"Why is keeping us apart so important to your plan? What will it prove to have us away from each other?" Emma asked more curious than pissed off right now.

"You see it was long ago prophesied that twins that are a second generation of true love will be born with a light magic so bright that it will vanquish all dark magic from our realm. All of these year, and it has been far more than your pirate, I have been waiting along with my partner for this to come true. I was sent here with the curses believing I would never see this played out but it has and it happened right under my nose. Once I heard you two make your announcement in the diner yesterday, I knew I had to get busy. I made preparations for everything back in the enchanted forest, created the curse to take us there, and finally I needed a way to burn the town down so there would be no more running."

"Why are you giving up all of this information?" Regina asked

"You won't remember anything about this conversation in the next 5 minutes so why will it hurt anything? All that is important is that our dear Emma will be so depressed she won't care about the twins or their well being which means the light magic will never come to be to stop my plans. She won't have her husband there to help her to snap her out of this funk either. Now I have no doubt that you two will find a way to each other eventually. Time has told us over again that you can't keep true love apart forever. Let us just see though if you two can find each other before it is too late for your happy ending. And seeing Emma as you are still a savior, you should know you will never get it in the end."

"And how do you know anything about saviors and their happy ending?" Emma asked

"Because I am the first savior ever to be and I am still working on mine."

After she said those words, she had vanished in her puff of red and was gone. The red cloud and fire was moving closer and closer to everyone at the line. The people were starting their own little goodbyes with friends and family. Rumple was wrapped around his wife and son kissing them with everything he could. It would be unclear what path the dark one would have followed in the 30 plus years since he had left the Forest. Regina held on to Henry refusing to let go of him. David and Snow held each other with Neal between them saying their I Love You.

Then there was Emma and Killian; the one couple who would not be together after this curse. He held his arms around her looking into her eyes.

"Please find me. Don't let anything bad happen to our babies." Emma said with tears rolling down her cheek. "I will fine you my love. I will find you and you will find me. Nothing will harm these babes while I am still alive. I will do everything in my power to keep you and them safe. We might not share a heart like your parents but you do have all of mine as I have all of yours. I love you Emma Jones."

"I love you Killian Jones", Emma said before she reached up to kiss him.

They were deep into their kiss as the red cloud finally caught up with them.

The sun was shining in her open window causing her to stir even more than just hearing the knocking on the door.

"Come in" Emma called sitting up in her large bed looking around at the room she had had since she was born.

"Your mother and father would like for you to join them in the dining hall Princess Emma. Do you require help getting ready?"

"No thank you Hattie. Tell my parents I will be down in just a moment." Emma said before turning around to look out her bedroom window. It was a breathtaking view of the Enchanted Forest. The same view she has seen her whole life.

 **I don't own anything OUAT! It is a great show and had just thought this would be a great way to end the series. We will be seeing how everyone is settling in to the new roles they are in. We also get to see scenes that we had missed over the last 30 years. There will be 21 chapters/episodes altogether. Please read, comment, and like! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

David and Snow were sitting at their smaller table that they keep in the dining hall for when it just family there. The fancier decorations and tables were in storage right now with there being no ball or celebration in the near future. The castle was the same one that Snow had known her whole life. Things had become a little more old and dusty but it still had a sense of nobility and class to it. They had kept the castle looking in top shape the same way they tried to keep the rest of their kingdom. There were no larger battles to overcome that would cause them to fear for their kingdom. The last one that had threaten them was the one Regina had tried to place and it never came. In the last 30 years, the biggest threats to the kingdom have been other kingdoms trying to take it over. They always came through with their kingdom still intact and showing mercy to the opposing. Little bloodshed was spilled and balance was quickly brought back to the everyday lives of those who lived there.

Everyone had thought Snow was a wonderful Queen and loved her endlessly. She could take villains on the brink of ciaos turn them to see the joy and hope of life before battle had commenced. She would take time out of her day to talk to the lowest members of her kingdom and showed them the kindness she gives other royals. Though she was older now and her hair a sparkly shade of gray and laugh lines to match, she was still beautiful. There was no person who had been more flawless than her in aging except maybe her husband. King Charming had grown into his older age as well. His hair was now a light sandy blonde with a little gray showing through. His strong features were there just accented by the experience of battle and time had given him. The troops and soldiers were under his command and he rarely used them if he didn't need to. He was determined to help keep his kingdom as peaceful as his wife did.

The greatest joys they have in the world though are their two children, Emma and Neal. Emma was in her 30s and absolutely beautiful. Everyone had thought that Snow was the picture of perfection when it came to beauty; that was until they met her daughter. Emma rarely gave attention to her looks. She was never one to stay in ball gowns and attend tea parties as a child. There was always a desire for her to be in riding clothes running around with her friends and getting dirty. Instead of learning the proper way to curtsy, see was learning how to sword fight and strategize with her father and brother. Neal was an exact replica of his father when he was 29. He was daring and adventurous. He lived with his new bride at her castle in Arendale. Queen Elza was beautiful and smart. She had her own set of issues though. Those issues were similar to ones that Emma had which allowed them to get along so well. Emma, like Elza, had magic. It was very powerful but both girls were still learning how to use and control it. Whenever they were together, they tried to help each other with it.

Unlike Neal, Emma was not married. She had never had a boyfriend longer than a few months and thought there was never going to be someone for her that was a true love. Though her parents had always pushed her into not settling and finding the guy for her, they were starting to get impatient as was Emma. It was a rule of the kingdom that the heir would take the thrown at 35 and needed to be married to show a united front to the people. Emma was 9 months away from 35 and was not married.

"We are running out of time on this Charming. The spring will be her before you know it. This time next year we should be handing the kingdom over to her. She is going to make an amazing queen and the people will love her as much as they love us but it won't do any good if she doesn't have a husband by her side." Snow told her husband from her seat which was directly around the corner of the table on his right. "She just needs a little bit longer. I never thought I would find my true love at all either. It was until the very last second that I did. I was moments away from being married before we found each other." Snow smiled at him knowing full well he was right. "I just need you to trust me and give a little bit more time." Charming smiled at her and brought her hand up in his to his lips to kiss. "Fine but I won't be happy about it."

"Won't be happy about what?" Emma asked wondering what they were talking about as she walked into the hall sitting across from Snow. "Your mother won't be happy about the fact that I am going to take you riding today instead of Queen Lessons." Charming announced looking back at Snow who looked very annoyed. "Works for me!" Emma said as she started to eat her breakfast.

"Sweetheart I know you don't like when we work on topics for when you will be ruling, but they are necessary. These are all things that you will need to know to become a proper Queen to our kingdom. All things that require you to be at your best to help everyone including yourself after you take the crown." "I understand that mom, I really do. This is all for the big picture over all. It is just hard for me to think I am going to need to know details like how many bowls should you put out for a king who is sitting down for dinner. I feel a good queen should be down with her soldiers and warriors to help defend rather than plan parties." Emma shot back as they were finishing their breakfast trying to go their separate ways as quick as possible. This was a conversation they had had before and it never ended well.

"Don't you think I know what you are talking about?! I was the princess who had to be on the run for years because my step mother was trying to kill me. I had to fend for myself to eat and survive. So I know exactly your want to out on the front lines. There will come a time though after all of the dirty work is done, that you will need to know how to present yourself as a true queen and know how to host. That includes being able to know how to accommodate royal families visiting and how to properly act to our people. The details no matter how small for these things are important."

"Are you happy mom?" Emma asked her mother after her speech. Snow had come to stop trying to figure out what her daughter meant. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you are happy. I understand that those details are important for when they are needed. The idea of all of that information though makes me nauseas. I don't want my life to be based around knowing every royal family in our world and how they take their coffee. I want my life to have meaning to me. Things like exploring and saving the day excite me. Not knowing what my next day will be like or have it already planned out for me. There are so many places outside of this kingdom that I want to see. All of the things that make me happy are not things that a princess needs to know before having to take over the kingdom." Emma said standing up before she walked out of the hall. Charming placed a kiss on his wife's head before following behind his daughter.

36 years before…..

Charming and Snow had been married for 2 weeks before they had their first dinner party with some of the royals from neighboring kingdoms. They were going to work on a plan of attack for the curse that Regina had announced she would bring to the Forest at their wedding. Snow knew she was kind and would listen to what everyone had to say and thought that was the key to tonight going well. She had the staff create a great meal and had them prepare the hall. Charming and she had spent the afternoon greeting all of their guests before they had parted to get ready for dinner.

"I hope we can all work together on a solution." Snow said as she was finishing her hair so it slightly wrapped around her crown to keep it in place.

"I don't see why we can't. Everyone is after the same ending here; to stop the queen." Charming said buttoning his uniform jacket.

"I think I am just nervous. This is our first big gathering of the kingdoms to achieve a goal. I was not raised on how to take on this task." Snow said sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror. Charming came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You my dear are Snow White. I have never seen you fail at anything you put your whole heart into. Now let us go down there and bring some hope to this kingdom.

They had made their way down to the hall and greeted each family as they came in for the second time that day. Once they were all greeted, everyone made their way to the grand table that had been brought out and all of the decorations that had adorned it. Here and there Snow had heard the royals whispering words to those sitting next to them. She had looked worried that something was wrong and wanted to say something but Charming had caught her eye motioning for her to breathe and relax.

Dinner had flowed wonderfully and everyone was busy in conversation now. Charming then decided it was time to get to the point of the dinner.

"I want to thank you all for coming on behalf of myself and my new bride." Everyone in the hall clapped at that. Snow nodded with a hint of red to her cheeks. "We have asked you all to come here to help us prepare our kingdoms for whatever the Evil Queen has planned for us."

There was silence at first.

"Do you have any plans of attack in place yet? What soldiers do you have at your call including the navy?" One of the kings had asked.

Snow and Charming kind of looked at each other lost then. They had planned on needing to rally the kingdoms but had never quite discussed details of a plan to help them succeed.

"Well we have plenty of ideas but none that we are ready to settle on. The soldiers of this kingdom are small right now but we are currently working on building them up. We had to start over after we took the kingdom back."

The king who had asked the question started to laugh. "So the two of you brought us all this way without any plan?! If you are asking for our help to defeat her, you should at least have some ideas to set in motion; something that gives us all hope to stand behind you. We can't risk our sources on something that isn't put together more than just planning. Now if you would present a solid plan letting us know exactly how you would use our help, we would gladly help in every way we could. These are all details that are important to running a proper kingdom. Then again I would expect nothing less than disorder from a queen who didn't know to have her staff put an extra bowl for every king at a royal table. This way they have the option to smoke a cigar if they please. Now I say we finish our meal as nicely as we were before this interruption and we call it a night."

The rest of the royals nodded and went back to their private conversations while Charming and Snow just starred at each other embarrassed and heartbroken at their failure of tonight.

Present Time…..

"Good morning mom!" Henry shouted as he came into the part of their small cabin that they use as the kitchen. "Good morning Henry. Are you ready for breakfast?" Regina asked him as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Henry started to eat them up like crazy. "You make the world's best breakfast from magic mom." He said before diving back in.

Regina loved Henry more than she thought she ever would but still dreamed of her days as Queen. After she had failed to curse Snow and Charming, she became a laughing point in the Forest. She had decided to go into hiding as a local dress maker. Using her magic, she made beautiful dresses for the kingdoms around all while waiting for a perfect chance to release her revenge. It was all planned out in her head except for one small thing. Henry. In all of her planning after the curse fail, she never planned on an infant baby coming into her life. But he did. Every day he seems to try to pull her more to the side of good and let go of the evil part of her without him even realizing what he is doing to her. She is determined to make the one who caused her all of this pain suffer as much as she did those first few years after the curse wasn't unleashed.

"What do we have planned for today?" Henry asked finishing his breakfast. "Well, I have a few dresses that are going to be picked up this morning and then thought about going for a walk later while you are out playing with your friends." Henry looked at her and knew she was lying to him. "You mean you are going to go out to your spot in the woods to practice your magic." He said with a smile while she looked speechless. "How do you know that?" "Please mom, I followed you a few months ago. It is ok that you need to let steam out once in awhile. Just as long as you come back home afterwards and stay safe, then I want you to do what makes you happy." He kissed her on her cheek and then ran out the door.

He always pretended to not believe the stories he has heard and she loved him for it. The Evil Queen, who wasn't supposed to feel love, loved this boy more than she thought she was capable of. He looked at her and only saw his mom. An older lady who was still tall and slender with black hair and gray highlights showing through not a sign of evil.

There have always been stories by the older people in the village about how cruel the Evil Queen was. They would share the most evil that they could including some that she thought couldn't be true but wasn't certain. When you do so many awful things, it is hard to remember them all. Henry being the brilliant boy that he is, somehow figured out that his mother was the Evil Queen back before he was born. When he confronted her about it, all he asked was why she became that way and what had happened to her. She explained everything to him and he gave her a hug and a smile. No matter what she did in her old life, to him, she was the one who saved him and took care of him. He never saw the evil in her.

After all of the morning chores were completed, she headed out into the forest. She has been working on a plan and strength to take on the person who took away her happiness. When the curse wasn't going to happen, she decided to live happier. That didn't matter though. There was only a brief flicker of happiness that she had chosen before it was taken away from her anyway. It was enough to make her see that no matter what you chose; happiness will never truly be yours. That is why she was out building her magic up to what it used to be. This way when the time came, and it was coming very soon, she would be able to destroy the one who took away her happiness.

She knew that in order to get revenge she would have to rip a heart out and crush it. However simple of idea for her, she hasn't done this in almost 30 years. That is why she is out here standing next to an old deer with its heart in her hand.

36 years ago…..

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry for even trying to do this." Regina said holding her dad in a hug. She had just tried to rip his heart out and crush it but she couldn't. She just couldn't do it. The Evil Queen who had killed hundreds was unable to kill her father to start the curse. She knew that she was failing everyone at this moment but she couldn't do anything about it. She loved her father.

He was hugging her back. "My sweetheart, it is ok. We are together now and can do or go where ever we need to. It is the two of us now." He told her holding her head between his hands to look into her eyes. "I love you Regina" "I love you Daddy"

As soon as the words were said, she saw her father's face turn into a painful frown.

"You just couldn't go through with it could you?! You weak little girl." Rumplestilskin said walking out from around her father for Regina to see him; he was holding her father's heart. "I had a hunch you wouldn't be able to pull this off on your own. Trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, I hung back. Seeing how you failed I thought it would all be over but yet again I proved myself wrong. I now see this as a win/win scenario. Everyone will think you were all talk and lose all the fear they had for you. Now you will be nothing but a common person with a bad temper that is of course unless they catch up with you first and hang you. They also will see me as the great villain now and come to fear me even worse than before. This always works better for me. The more people fear me, the quicker my bidding will be done." He laughed and squeezed the heart a little tighter.

"Stop! I will still be a great Evil Queen! I just need to do another curse to prove myself." She shouted at him stopping him for just a second.

"We are too late for that now deary." He said with another laugh and squeezed until the heart was dust and her father fell on the floor.

"NO!" Regina fell on the floor holding her father's head in her lap. Rumple had disappeared right after it happened. "I will kill you Rumplestilskin. I will kill you if it is the last thing I do." She said showing an evil smile that the queen herself had not recognized she had.

Present Time….

"Promise you will be back in a few weeks." Belle asked her son as he was boarding the ship that was anchored at the dock that sits right next to their family castle. "Yes of course mother. I am just going to visit Neal and Elza for week. I haven't seen him since the wedding and we are both in need of some guy time." Eli said hugging his mother.

"Do be careful son." Rumple told him. "I will father but you do the same. Don't cause any mayhem or destruction while I am away please." "I will do my best Eli." Rumple and Eli had hugged before he climbed onto the ship and departed for Arendale.

Rumple had meant what he told his son that he would to be careful and not cause problems. He was still the dark one but was trying his best to behave for his family. The "crocodile" exterior was still there and he looked as if he had never aged a day in the last 36 years. Shortly after he took away Regina's father, he had made a promise to Belle that he would try to control his dark magic. They had learned many times that he didn't want to get rid of it. This at least helped Belle feel like he would be willing to try for her. Most of the time he was able to keep from doing things that would cause her to not speak to him for a day or two. Every once in awhile though, he did something that caused him to have to stay in the East Wing for a few days until Belle forgave him but he did try hard to not make those deals.

It also helped him keep himself in control once their son was born. He saw this as a chance to be a better father now than he was with Bae. Only once when Eli was young did he see his father act like he did before Belle came into his life; the old dark one. The fear in his son's eyes was enough to change as much as he could for his boy. His little boy who wasn't a boy anymore but a 26 year old man who was growing up every day and would soon be starting a family of his own. He looked just like Baelfire did but had Belle's eyes and her heart of gold as well. Eli was the type of man that Rumple has always wanted to be himself.

Present Time in Neverland…..

Hook was sitting on a barrel staring out into the night watching the waves crash into the Roger and on the shore of Neverland. These last few days he hasn't been able to sleep at no matter the amount of rum. It was always something he had battled before in the past but could usually fall asleep eventually once his stomach couldn't stomach anymore rum. He wasn't sure why but the last few days he had a feeling he couldn't escape. It was as if half of his heart was missing. It was a pain he had never had before. When he lost Milah it had felt at the time like his heart had been ripped out. He had tried to go on and forget about her but it just drove him mad instead. That was the worst pain he had ever felt. Or so he thought. This pain he had now was nothing compared to that and he didn't even know why he had it. The only thing he knew right now was something was missing and he didn't know what it was to stop it or how to fix it.

"What are you doing up here Captain?" Mr. Smee asked slowly walking towards Hook.

"I can't sleep again Mr. Smee. Any advice for how to get my brain to turn off for some shut eye?" He asked with the smallest hint of true help in his voice.

"I have never known you to have this much problem Captain. Even after Ms. Milah. What is troubling you now?"

"I don't know Smee. I feel that something is missing but I'm not sure what it is or how we can fix it." He replied taking another drink of rum.

The two men sat there looking at the waves for a bit in silence.

"Maybe it is time to head back to the Forest Cap." Smee whispered softly

"Perhaps you are right."

Back in the Forest…..

"Emma, can I come in for a moment?" Snow asked walking in through her daughter's bedroom door. Emma was already in bed reading a book. She sat her book down and sat up against her headboard waiting for her mother to continue. Snow walked in and sat next to her on her bed.

"I'm sorry about this morning. You do know I am only looking out for you right? I want you to be so happy and do whatever you want to do with your life. But unfortunately, our family is responsible for this kingdom and everyone in it and that causes certain rules to be enforced. "

Emma smiled at her mom and took her hand. "I know mom and I understand everything. I will try to make this whole thing easier on you and dad for now." Snow gave Emma a small smile before heading back out of the bedroom.

36 years ago…..

All of the royals were leaving the morning following the awful dinner the night before. They were all in the foyer of the castle waiting for the wagons to be loaded with their luggage. Snow was still in shock over the way everything went down at dinner. Charming was holding his own quite well by saying goodbye to everyone as if nothing had changed but Snow couldn't take it anymore.

She stepped up on the bottom step of the grand staircase and called everyone's attention.

"I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for coming into our home and listening to us talk. I just have one more thing I would like to say before everyone leaves to head back home. You all came here expecting us to have done all of the dirty work of this attack. Yes I am aware that it is Charming and I that are the ones who have been cursed but our kingdoms have worked together for years to overcome any threats. We would gladly travel to your home to help you if your kingdom was under attack so why should we be any different? If we start only helping ourselves, our world will be more divided than ever and we would not be able to recover from it. Now we are asking for you to please help us keep our people safe from the threat affecting our kingdom. Will you help us?" Snow flat out asked with Charming stepping up next to her and taking her hand.

The king that questioned them last night stood forward then. "We will help you Queen Snow. Let us fight together for your kingdom."

Emma woke up very early running for her bathroom across the hall. It was the third day in a row she woke up feeling queasy. What was going on with her? At first she thought she had some stomach bug but now she was starting to get worried. What was going on with her?

 **I do not own anything OUAT! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and came back to read the second. This chapter was to catch up with everyone on how our favorites are in their "new" environment and how the first curse didn't happen. The next chapter starts going back to following Emma's storyline more closely and seeing how these characters seem to find her again. Please continue to read and like or comment! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week that Emma had woken up to the need to run to the bathroom. By now she was getting the hang of what to expect and how to overcome it when it hits her. The only thing she didn't know was why it was happening. She had ruled out an illness or eating something bad. Her lady maid caught her one morning and asked if she need to fetch the Queen to help. Emma has always been strong and didn't want to depend on her mother to get over whatever this was. She had denied the offer then but it isn't looking to bad for her help now.

This morning when Emma woke up though, she instantly started to cry and wished she would have stayed asleep just a bit longer. It was the first time in what felt like forever that she felt happy and calm. She had always felt like she was putting on a face for everyone to see but that deep down she was missing something. That feeling got worse with time. When she was a young girl; she was a happy child who loved everything. She got older and the stresses of her title started to add up causing that happy girl to start to fade away. All of that got much worse about two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago it all hit a breaking point. It was as if all of the happiness left in her was drained out. She had never been in love before and didn't know what it felt like to have her heart broken. This is always what she thought it would feel like though. But even that didn't even feel strong enough for what she felt. It was more like she was missing part of her soul. The part of her soul that made getting up and enjoying the day possible. Now she just felt lost.

The only thing that keeps her grounded is her parents. Oh she loves them.

They are the best parents anyone could ask for.

They loved her brother and her more than anything else in their lives. There isn't a single thing they wouldn't do that would cause their children or anyone else harm or pain. Multiple times during her teen years she tried to pick a fight with them about something but she couldn't. She just couldn't stay mad at them or they would give her all of the understanding that she needed. Not once had she hated them or regretted having them as her parents. They were the closest thing she had to a pure love.

Both of her parents had always encouraged her to find her true love since they knew firsthand how wonderful it is. Emma had looked and tried to find it all of her life but has never found what she was looking for. All of the guys she had met were just not what she was wanting. There were a couple of guys that she had as close friends but they were nothing more than that.

She was never a hopeless romantic like her parents but she always dreamed of that type of love. The kind of love that has you seeing stars and listening to sappy music all day while butterflies dance around in your belly. The kind where you put all of your soul into because you love the other as much as they love you. The kind that makes you give up everything in your life just so you can be with them. The kind that you would die for if you had too.

That kind of love was always a dream or fantasy to her until last night.

Last night she had a beautiful dream while she slept of being on a rocking ship on the ocean. It was just a plain ship that had no decorations or frills meaning in it belonged to the Navy or their Royal ships. She stood on it staring out to the ocean watching the waves crash into the ship. It was so calming moving back and forth with the ocean. She could feel the wind blowing in her face causing her hair to flow with the breeze. There was no one else she could see on the ship but she could feel a presence that there was someone there. It was a feeling of complete warmth and love surrounding her. One that assured her no pain or heartache would come near her. She couldn't see anything about this presence but only knew that is was the color of deep blue. A blue that matched the ocean exactly.

She could not get the color or feeling out of her head while she sat in the bathroom drinking the small sips of water.

Emma decided to talk to her mom about what is going on with her.

She was running late this morning and had missed breakfast altogether and headed straight to her mother's study. It was there that they had their queen lessons. Emma didn't give her mom anymore grieve about the point of them after their disagreement last week. They still seemed pointless and boring but she figured she would deal with it if it made her parents happy.

"Sorry I am late mom! I had a rough morning and lost track of time." Emma said coming to sit on the small sofa next to her mother.

"Were you feeling ill again?" Snow asked her daughter with a concerned look on her face. She moved her hand to feel around Emma's face. No matter how old her daughter is; Snow always saw the little girl who tried to put makeup on just like her mother while sitting at her vanity.

"You know I have been feeling sick?!"

"I heard you in the bathroom yesterday morning. I figured it was something bad you had eaten at dinner that night."

"At first that is what I thought too but it has been going on for a week. I wake up in a cold sweat and have to run for the bathroom. There is no way bad food would have caused this for a week or even an illness. I am beginning to think it is just probably stress. The deadline for me to marry and take the throne is coming up and I am not ready at all."

Emma looked at her mom with worry that explained how she felt on the inside about all of this.

Worried. Anxious. Terrified.

Snow softened at the sight of her grow daughter who was actually worrying herself sick about the upcoming year. She knew that there was no way Emma could get out of it but also had to help her with the stress right now.

"You know what?! Why don't we cancel lessons today? I say we go down to the village and go shopping like we used to when you were a little girl." Emma's face already showed the stress melting away at the suggestion.

"Really?! That sounds like a great idea to me! I have needed to go to town to pick out a gift for Melody. I heard she is getting ready for the new baby and is need of a few items." Emma said already standing up pulling her mother with her.

28 years earlier…..

"Mommy!" A young Emma shouted as she entered the bedroom of her parents. Her father was right behind her with a small tray of food. Emma had jumped on the bed and curled in next to her mother. Queen Snow had been feeling ill for the last few days and Charming had promised he would handle the castle and Emma this morning.

"Good morning my love. Have you been a good girl for Daddy?"

"Of course mommy. We made you breakfast." Emma said as Charming sat the tray on the table next to the bed. It had fresh fruit, toast and tea.

"It is perfect! You and your daddy are so good at taking care of me." Snow said giving her wonderful daughter a hug and taking a blueberry from the plate.

After a second, her face turned a sour smile and she ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with mommy? I picked the berries from the good bush this morning." Emma asked her dad who was now sitting by her.

"Sometimes our stomachs just get angry with us and hurt when eat or are sick. You know how your belly hurts every once in awhile and we have to camp out in the bathroom?" Emma just nodded towards her father.

"That is just what Mommy has going on right now. How about we let her rest while you show me some new moves with your sword?" Her smile went from ear to ear as she jumped down with her dad following her again.

Present time…..

They took the carriage to the edge of the town village to go through the shops they both knew so well. This was the town the Emma had grown up running up and down the streets talking to all of the locals. They all knew the royal family well and didn't pay them any mind except a hello or nod in their direction. Snow and Emma could truly act as part of the village when they came through.

The first shop they came to was the wood shop where Marco could create anything you needed.

"Good morning Snow and Emma. What can I help you with this morning?" "Good morning Marco. I need to see if you can make me a wooden chest for Melody's new baby. They are doing an ocean theme again but this time for a girl. Would you be able to make it look like a treasure trunk?" "Of course lovely Emma; it will be ready next week. I can have August bring it to you when he heads up to the castle for the meetings then."

"Oh that's right! He should be back today from the far woods. I wonder if he had enjoyed his break. Being our royal advisor is hard one him I imagine." Snow piped into the conversation.

"Yes it is but my boy loves it. The task still lets him travel which he has always loved and lets him be close to his Papa. I will make sure he stops by the castle soon to tell you all about his adventures."

"Thank you for your help Marco. I can't wait to see the trunk." Emma waved as her and Snow left the shop heading to the fruit stand.

The fruit stand was Emma's favorite part of the village. They always had every type of fruit you could imagine but nothing was better than the strawberries. When she was young girl, they keeper of the stand would always have a bowl of the fruit ready for her when she came running down the path. The strawberries were always eaten first.

She walked right up to in with her mother and started filling up a basket first thing.

"Good morning Queen Snow. Here is your usual basket of berries and Princess Emma, here is yours filled with strawberries. Just as you like them." "Thank you John." Emma answered taking the small bag. As soon as it was in her arms, her stomach started to growl remembering she had missed breakfast. She took the top berry and placed it into her mouth and regretted it as soon as she did. It tasted rotten and started to leave an awful taste in her mouth. She spit it out just beside her.

"That was awful! Are you sure these were still good?" Emma asked John wiping her mouth off with her towel. John looked at her puzzled and Snow looked worried again. She has NEVER seen her daughter turn down a berry or spit one out. John and her grabbed a berry out of the same bag and started to try one for them.

"I picked them fresh this morning Princess. They taste fine to me." John replied. "Emma they taste ok to me sweetheart. Maybe your taste is off because you haven't been feeling well." "Perhaps your right mom. Maybe we should just head back to the castle and I can rest for the afternoon." Emma said confused still as to everything going on with her.

Snow and Emma took the carriage back to the castle just in time for lunch. Emma had excused herself to her room while Snow met up with Charming in the dining hall.

29 years earlier…..

"How do you think she will handle it?" Snow asked her husband as they were lying in bed one night.

"I think she is going to love being a big sister." He said kissing her neck again.

"She has been our only pride and joy for so long. You don't think she will rescent a new baby in the family?"

"I think she will love the idea of having a kid in the family to play with. Either boy or girl would mean a new friend to play with."

"You know we could always find out…"

Charming stopped kissing her and smiled at her then before jumping out of the bed. Over at the vanity in the corner was a small jewelry box. He lifted the necklace out of it and made his way back to his wife. Holding it right above her small bump of a belly, they both watched in amazement.

After just a second they both looked at each other and shared their joy at the same time.

"It's a boy!"

Present time…..

All she could see was the ocean blue shade until she was being woke up by Hattie.

"Emma, it is dinner time. You have slept all afternoon but your parent wanted me to wake you up to enjoy a meal with them today. They also wanted me to inform you that Mr. August will be attending as well." Hattie exited the room shortly after.

Emma felt excited that her best friend was back and is waiting downstairs for her. Most people thought their friendship was strange but it was perfect to Emma. August was more like a brother that was her age and understood her same sense of humor. He never questioned her or treated her special because of her title. She was just Emma to him. When he first became of age, he spent most of his time traveling and learning everything he could about every culture. That was the main reason Charming and Snow gave him the job of Royal Advisor when he decided to stick around to help his father more.

Quickly, she rolled out of bed and fixed her dress and hair. Once she looked presentable, she ran down the stairs to the dining hall. There sitting at the table were her parents and her best friend. Emma walked very quickly over to them and gave August a hug as she sat down next to him.

"When did you get back?" She asked him as the food was brought out. "My boat ported about two hours ago. I said hello to my Papa and gave him the souvenirs I had brought back and headed up here. My plan was to surprise you and see if you would want to go for a horse ride or something but your mom told me you sick. I figured it would be best to just stay here tonight with a quiet dinner with your folks." August replied

"How are you feeling after your nap sweetheart?" Charming had asked before he took another bite of his steak. "Much better thank you. I think I just needed to catch up on some sleep. Clearly my stomach is also feeling better too. I think I could eat 3 of these steaks if it wasn't for the fact I am a dainty princess." August snorted at that. He knew Emma well enough to know that nothing about her screamed dainty princess. She was always the first one to jump into a fight and he knew first hand that she could throw a great left hook.

"Well you haven't hardly eaten a thing today Emma. You probably are hungry as a horse." Snow chimed in while eating her salad.

"I thought maybe you were trying to avoid me." August told to Emma.

"Why would you think I would be avoiding you?"

"Well when I left last month, you couldn't get out of bed because you said you were sick and then here you are sick again. It was almost like the time you thought I stole you favorite wooden sword."

That got Emma thinking before she could respond. He was right. When he was sailing out last month, she had to have Hattie give him a note from her wishing him well on his trip. The monthly issue she had prevented her from being able to get out of bed. It just hurt too much. Maybe that is what was wrong with her except the proof of that wasn't there. In fact it wasn't there at all and it should have been. It is actually later than it should be.

Her parents and August could see the wheels turning in her head and knew she was thinking of something. "Emma, what is going on? What are you thinking?" Charming had asked her trying to understand.

"You were right August I was sick then but this is not the same thing. I um am not avoiding you I promise but I really need to go now." Emma said getting off and taking off to her room.

As soon as she made it to her room, she sat on her bed looking out the window next to it. She started counting the days over and over again to make sure her math was adding up. There wasn't very much she knew about all of this but she did know the main reason that caused this to happen. How could that be though? From what she knew only one thing could cause that to happen and it had been a long time since she had been with a man. How would it be possible?

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" Snow asked slowly opening the door.

"Ya-yeah mom you can come on in. I am sorry I left like that. It kind of hit me what could be going on but I don't understand how it could be possible."

"Well why don't you start by telling me what you are thinking and we will work it out from there." Snow said coming to sit right next to her daughter on the bed. Emma turned towards her before she said the words that kept running through her mind but was afraid to say out loud. "I think I might be pregnant mom."

Snow just kind of stared at her daughter. "What? You think you might be pregnant? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"That is the thing mom. I am not and I haven't been with anyone since Bae. After he was sent through the last portal, it broke my heart. I never thought of even wanting to be with someone else like that. I don't understand how this could happen. All of the signs are there though. I am late, food tastes different, and I have been sick for over a week."

"You are right. It all makes sense except how it happened. Is it possible you just don't remember drinking too much one night?" Snow asked trying to comfort her daughter all while figuring out how it all happened.

"No I haven't done anything like that in the last month mom. I really don't know what is going on." Emma was crying on her mother's shoulder now.

"Ok here is what we are going to do. You are going to rest up tonight. Once you wake up tomorrow morning, we will figure out what to do. We will figure this all out Emma. Everything will be straightened out in the morning." Snow kissed her good night and Emma fell asleep soon after.

29 years earlier…..

Emma and her parents were in her room playing with her dolls and the castle that was crafted just for them. The doll that was dressed like the queen was trying to convince the prince and princess that it was bedtime. "We are not tired though Mommy. Please can we have at least one more bed time story?" Emma pretended her voice was deeper trying to play the role of the prince.

"Sweetheart, how would you feel if we have a prince in our family?" Snow asked her daughter. She was sitting on the small couch in her room watching her husband and daughter play with the dolls.

"Like I would have a brother?"

"Yes. How would you feel if mom and dad had another baby that would be you little brother?"

"Does this mean I would have to teach him how to sword fight, ride a horse, and bow like a prince?" Emma had asked causing her father to burst out laughing.

"Yes my princess. You will be able to show him all the things he needs to know to be a proper prince." Her father answered pulling her into a hug.

"Then I say whoohoo!"

They all sat in the room filling it with laughter at that.

Present time…..

Emma was unsure what time it was when she awoke the next day. The sun was already out and could hear people busy down the hill at the village already. It was the first time she woke up without needing to run to the bathroom and was feeling great about the day. She thought she understood what was going on with her now. There still wasn't an explanation as to how but at least they knew the why. Her parents were going to help her create a solution to help her with this new discovery. Even last night while she dreamt, it was of the same blue color and the ship on the ocean. Oddly enough, the color was even richer. As if it was helping her solve the mysteries of her life and it shown brighter the closer she got to it. Everything was falling into place.

She almost danced down the steps towards the hall for breakfast. The door to her father's study was open wide which was unusual. Usually he didn't do any business until after the family ate together. She glanced around the corner to find her father sitting behind his desk, her mother sitting in a chair closely next to his, and August standing up in front of the desk with his father standing next to him.

"What is going on in here?" Emma asked coming around the corner. Everyone was startled by her voice and stood straight up. They all had a look on their face of almost sadness.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Charming had asked her and motioned to the chair sitting directly in front of him. "Your mother filled me in on what she believes is going on with you. We talked to the wizard in the village early this morning and he gave us a potion for you to drink. This potion will confirm what we are all thinking."

Emma looked at the small vial on the corner of the desk that was a sparkly gold color. "Ok, that sounds like a brilliant plan. What are Marco and August doing here though?" She pointed confused over to them.

"Well first let's have you drink the potion and go from there?" Snow asked picking up the vial and handing it to her daughter.

Emma took it and stood up behind the chair she had just been sitting in. She drank every drop in the potion and could feel a tingling going through her body. All of a sudden a gold outline appeared right in front of her belly with the colors pink and blue mixed together like a ying yang. Emma had heard the other voices in the room from relief to anger. The only thing that was on her mind was the circle right in front of her that was starting to fade. There was a boy and girl growing inside of her. She instantly knew the feeling of true love. No there was no clue whom the father was but it didn't matter. The two babies growing inside of her were the only thing she would ever need. She had tears starting in her eyes as she knew she had two true loves in this world.

"So it is true. You are with children Emma. "She looked up at her dad who looked astonished while her mother had what looked like happy tears in her eyes. Regardless of the details; they were going to be grandparents.

"I know it is a wonderful miracle." Emma replied to him still in her daze.

"Well now we can explain why my father and I are here." August said causing Emma to snap back into the moment for the time being.

"Yeah, what is going on with that?"

Charming and Snow looked at each other then and quickly wiped away their tears. "Emma, you are the crown princess of the Enchanted Forest. In less than a year you will be taking over as queen and will be ruling the kingdom. Not only will it be hard for you to do with now that we know twins, but also on your own without a husband. Your mother and I were willing to give you the time you needed to find true love on your own but this pregnancy changes everything. We need to present to the kingdom that they have a queen and king and a father to those babies."

Emma was already starting to see red knowing exactly where this was going. No matter how delicate her parents were trying to explain it; this is an arranged marriage.

"We have talked to Marco and August this morning and they agreed to go along with an arranged marriage."

Emma was livid. "This is not fair at all. You expect me to marry someone I don't love as a husband?! Just because I am pregnant you are forcing me into something I never wanted!"

"Emma we have to think about the good of the kingdom. If we plan a wedding for in a month, then it would seem as if August, your husband, is the true father to those children." Snow tried to explain to her.

"Well you have thought of everything haven't you? Are you going to plan out the names of my children or how I should raise them too?"

"Your parents just thought this would be the best way. We are best friends Emma. At least this way it is with someone you like and not some stranger." August tried helping in his own way. It was only then that she had noticed he already had a sparkly ring in his hand just waiting to give it to me. She had no idea where he had gotten it from.

"So just because you are my best friend is a good enough reason to marry me? Not love? I do love you August but as my best friend. I know you all mean well but I just deal with this right now." Emma said before running out of the study and up to her room.

She slammed the door once she got to it and sat back on her bed. Tears were flowing from her eyes again but they were far from happy ones.

"This whole thing is a huge mess." Emma said out loud. There was no one else in the room with her except the two babies growing inside of her. Maybe she was just talking to them. "If only I could marry for love. If only there was someone who wanted me for me. If only there was someone who would protect me and my babies. If only there was someone who loved me with his whole heart. If only there was someone who would love my babies as their own. I wish I could find my own fairy tale prince."

The space around her started to glow and smoke started to appear around her. She closed her eyes and held her still flat stomach. Once the feeling of smoke had gone, she opened her eyes back up again.

She was standing at the edge of a village she had never seen before. The path was busy with people all around but nothing she had recognized. An older lady saw her and started walking towards her.

"Can I help you dear? Are you lost?"

"I don't know where I am."

 **I don't own anything OUAT! That you so much for reading the story! I am going to try to update chapters/episodes faster now that we are starting to get into the "good stuff" of the story. Emma will run into the Captain in the next chapter and the other main characters shortly after that. Thank you again for sticking with the story! Please like and comment; I love them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok dear, let's start with your name. Do you know what your name is?"

"My name is Emma. I am the Princess of the Enchanted Forest. My parents are Snow White and Charming. I was upset and made a wish without thinking about it. The next thing I knew, I was here. I have no idea why I was brought here or even where here is." Emma answered. The lady's face grew soft and loving at the same time.

"My dear Emma; I haven't seen you in so long. You are just as beautiful as I remember." The lady told her cupping her cheek just as her mother does.

"Do I know you?"

"I am an old friend of your parents and I knew you when you were younger. You knew me as Red."

All Emma could do was look at the lady standing in front of her. The last time she saw her mom's best friend Red was years ago. She never knew what happened to her officially. All she was told was Red had to leave and her mom was heartbroken about it. This lady standing in front of her though looked nothing like the Red she remembered. She now had light brown hair with red streaks that looked like she added them on her own. Her clothes were still super tight especially for how old she is now. The only thing that made Emma know without a doubt that it was the same Red is her cape. It is the exact same one she remembered her wearing when she was a young girl.

"Red? Is it really you?" Emma asked her as tears were starting to rise in her eyes. She loved Red as a child and had cried when she had left.

"It really is me Emma. Now, you come with me. I have a small place just down the path in the village here. You are going to tell me everything that is going on over some lunch.

26 years ago…..

Emma and Alex were sitting in the garden while Red was braiding the young girls hair with flowers.

"I love how you braid our hair Red. It always makes me feel more graceful as a princess than a crown filled with jewels."

"Well my beautiful Emma and Alex, I will always be here to make you two look as beautiful as ever."

"I love you Aunt Red." Emma told her standing up to give her Aunt or God Mother a hug.

"Girls! Auggie is here and lunch is ready." Snow called walking out to meet up with everyone.

Present time…..

"Then I opened my eyes and I was here right where you found me." Emma had just got done explaining everything to Red.

Red took Emma back to her place. She owns a tavern that had rooms attached to it as well. It was still early enough in the day that there were only two or three guys in the whole place and they were keeping to themselves.

As soon as they had got back, Red brought out some chili for her and Emma to eat while they tried to figure out what is going on and Emma could tell Red her story.

"All I had wished for was to find my own fairy tale prince so I wouldn't be forced to marry my best friend and I was brought here. I don't even know where here is or why this world thinks my fairy tale prince is here."

"Well I can tell you at least where you are. This is a place called Port View. There is no king or queen rule here and everyone usually comes and goes. It is kind of a rest stop between the different lands of our world. Very few people make a permanent residence here but every type of person roles through here. Maybe that is why you were sent here."

It was a good thought that maybe she would meet someone who is passing through that could be her prince. Someone that she never would have crossed paths with just staying in the Enchanted Forest and pregnant or not.

"How did you end up here Red?" Emma asked trying to keep the conversation moving. "That my dear is a conversation for another time. You look completely worn out and your mother would kill me if I didn't take proper care of you and those babies. So, you are going to go in the back there to my housing in this place and relax. There is an extra room to the left off the main room. You will find an extra bed in there. I will get you some different clothes out for you while you rest. Now off you go." Red told her and pointed to the direction of the back door.

On the other side of the door, was a descent sized sitting room. There were a pile of books sitting on a corner table close to a fire place. The other side of the room looked like a small kitchen. She must eat in the tavern a lot Emma thought as there was barely any room to cook. The farthest wall had three doors. Emma went to the one that was the extra room and saw a grand bed with a beautiful quilt lying on top of it. The feeling of exhaustion from the trip was creeping up on her now and immediately took to it. She pulled the quilt back and almost instantly fell asleep.

Not long after Emma had disappeared through the back door, Red went to the bar counter and took a piece of paper out.

Shortly after Red had left the Enchanted Forest, Snow had set up a system that would allow her to still keep in contact with her friend. A special bird flew back and forth between the two carrying messages to each other. Red was more than happy to have Emma with her to feel like part of her family was back again after being alone for so long, but she knew Snow would be freaking out.

Red quickly wrote down what she needed to say in the note. Out the window near the bar, she whistles sweetly causing a beautiful dove to come flying through and land on her finger. "Please take this to Queen Snow." She tied the note to the ribbon wrapped in a bow around the bird's leg and off she flew.

26 years ago…..

"I don't want you to leave in the morning Alex. I'm going to miss you so much when you go back to your castle." Emma said while they were finishing their lunches in the garden. "I know what you mean. It has been so much fun being here with you, Neal, and even Auggie here." Alex nudged his shoulder at his name.

"Yeah yeah"

Emma couldn't wait until she was older and could see her friends whenever she wanted to. When you are an adult, you don't have to do whatever the adults want you to do. If you want to go visit your friend you can without anyone else's permission.

"What do you say about taking a little trip to the forest?"

Alex and Auggie had a bad feeling about this but they were up for the adventure.

Present time…..

Charming and Snow were pacing back and forth in the great hall in front of their thrones. They were waiting for an update about the whereabouts of the princess. It wasn't the first time she had ran away but usually they had the right help the needed or her hiding place was somewhere close to the castle.

They had every member of the royal navy out there looking for her. A few were even on the ships checking nearby islands and kingdoms. August and Marco took it amongst themselves to check the village thoroughly. Right after Emma had ran out of the study, Snow went looking for her and saw her room empty. At first they thought she went elsewhere on the grounds and just need to clear her head. It was after every person in the castle checked every inch and she was still nowhere to be seen, that they knew they had to expand their search.

"We have looked over every inch of the village and she is not there." August announced walking into the hall with the lead guard keeping up with him. "There is no sign of her in Arendale with her brother either."

"How far could she have possibly gone?" Charming asked almost shouting to himself. He felt the guiltiest for his daughter's disappearance.

Just then the small dove cam flying through an opening in the tall ceiling landing on Snow's finger. She instantly recognized the bird and took the note that was attached to the leg. The bird flew over to the corner of the room while Snow started to read.

"Dear Snow and Charming," Snow started to read aloud so everyone in the room could hear her. "I know you must be going crazy by now so I wanted to write you and let you know that Emma is here with me in Port View. She explained everything that had happened last night and this morning. She said once she ran to her room, she had made a wish without truly meaning to find her fairy tale prince. I'm assuming the magic she possesses brought her to this land for some reason then. She is safe here with me and I will have her stay here until we know what to do next. Once she wakes up, I will see if she can try to take herself back home if she is ready too. It is clear from talking to her though that she loves these babies very much and is not looking forward to an arranged marriage. I have eyes on her always and my love you, Red"

Snow finished the letter and looked at the other three people in the room. "Well now that we know where she is, I will call of the search parties." The guard said leaving sensing the conversation was about to turn into something he did not need to be a part of.

"Well at least we know she is safe." Snow said to the two men.

"Safe? She is in the land where there is no authority. The lowest of the low go through there on a regular basis. Sorry if I am not thrilled that even though we know where she is, she is still in danger." Charming shot back.

"She is with her unofficial god mother who would give her own life to keep her safe. I think she will be fine as long as we figure out a way to get her out of there as soon as we can."

"Just the trip there takes a month by ship. I think the best way to get her out of there the soonest and back in time for this wedding to keep the kingdom intact is magic." August chimed his opinion in.

"Emma's magic is sporadic still and Elsa's mostly is just based around water. All of the wizards around the area are not strong enough for a spell like this." Charming replied.

"I think we know what we are going to have to do here and none of us are really going to like it. We don't have another choice though." Snow said matter of factly looking to the others who just nodded back to her.

"Rumplestilskin" She shouted into the air.

The three of them looked around waiting for him to pop out from nowhere.

"Why hello your highness!" He appeared right next to Snow bowing down to her in a sarcastic way. Turning he saw Charming and August standing closely behind her. "I would say congrats are in order for you Auggie on your upcoming wedding."

"How did you know about that?" August asked in-between his teeth.

"I'm the Dark One boy. I know everything. Now where is the bride to be?" He asked looking around.

"That is why we called you here. She accidently made a wish without meaning to and it took her to Point View. We need to get her here soon for the wedding and get her out of that place. No one else we know is strong enough or possesses the right magic we need to bring her home. We need you to bring her home to us." Snow said almost pleading with him.

"Well, well the great king and queen are coming to me for help. How sweet?" He cackled as Charming rolled his eyes. "Normally I would say of course but only if I would be able to make a deal with you two. However, I have a feeling that what is happening is bigger than all of us so I willing to help just this once without a deal."

He did his little hop and cackled again that he is famous for before he snapped his fingers. They all stood around waiting but nothing happened. His brow started to pull together as he tried again and then again. Nothing.

"Well this is interesting. Even with my magic she isn't coming back. Either her magic has gotten stronger or something or even someone is preventing her to come home."

"The babies" Snow breathed

"The what?" He asked curiously

"Emma is pregnant with twins. Is it possible that the babies would possess the magic she has?" August asked trying to figure everything out to get his best friend home.

"Well, well that would do it. Your daughter is one of the strongest magical beings I have come across. The fact that she currently has two growing inside of her might make her stronger than any Dark One even created. If that is the case, the father of the babies would be the only other one to override their magic to bring her home. I am assuming that is you August."

They all looked at each other again. They never planned on this secret getting out except to only the immediate family on both sides.

"Ah I see August is not the father. Well isn't this interesting."

"Emma doesn't know or remember how it happened. That is why we made arrangements for August to wed Emma in a month and take over the responsibility for the babies. It wasn't a decision we came to lightly and it is what caused her to run away. According to her, she hasn't been with anyone since Bae fell through the portal." Snow finished causing Rumple to soften his expression. Losing his first born was hard on him too.

"I am sorry that I cannot help anymore than what I have tried. That isn't to say that there is something out there that can help. I will go home and continue to find a solution to our issue." He nodded just before he disappeared again.

26 Years ago…..

They had looked all over the grounds for the three kids but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where could they have gone?" Thomas asked as he and Ella ran up to Snow and Charming. They had been shopping in the village before the journey when a lady maid came to call on them.

"Emma has a few places just on the outskirts of the grounds that she calls her secret hideouts. A good friend of mine has headed to them to look for all three of them. She will be back with them very shortly I'm sure."

"Is she a hunter?"

"As a matter of fact she is and a very good one." Charming announced walking into the main hall with a large wolf and the three kids.

"Alex!" Ella shouted holding her arms open for her daughter.

Charming wrapped the red cloak around the wolf allowing it to transform back into Red.

"She is a wolf?! How could you let a wolf track after our daughter?" Thomas asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Her name is Red and she is a wonderful person who would never hurt her family or children. She found the kids safely don't forget." Snow stepped up even more angrier than anyone yet.

Thomas looked down at his wife and daughter before stepping forward to look Charming straight in the eye.

"As long as that creature is here, we will not be allies and will spread the word to the other kingdoms so they know what is going on here."

They walked out the main castle doors then and Red ran out the side door crying.

Present time…..

Emma woke up from her nap instantly remembering what happened. The blue color was in her dreams again and this time he felt like an actual heat wrapping around her almost like a blanket. She knew that this trip must be a good thing then. It had never felt so strong before and it was a sign that she was right where she was meant to be.

Standing up, she saw the more common looking dress that was laid on the bed next to her. Quickly she put it on and fixed her hair before making her way back out to the tavern.

There were many more people in there now with Red behind the bar pouring drinks and talking animatedly to everyone standing around her. Emma moved towards her without talking to anyone she passed.

"Ah there you are Emma. How did you sleep sweetheart?" Red turned around to talk to her without everyone else interrupting. "I slept great thank you. Do you need some help out here?"

"You really don't need to. I'm sure your mother would frown upon a princess helping to serve drinks."

"Well I have done many things in my life that a princess shouldn't do but that never stopped me. Plus, I thought you were supposed to be my fun Aunt who lets me get away with the crazy stuff."

Red started cackling at that and then handed her an apron. "You are right about that! Let's start you out over here and see how things go." She pushed Emma over to the other end of the bar as she went back to that right in front of her.

It seemed like no time at all and it was night time. If Emma thought the Tavern was busy before, she was crazy. There was hardly room to move around now.

It only took Emma a little while to catch on how to fill drinks for everyone. The most popular was the rum and it went quickly. Red had explained that most of the people were some type of outlaw or pirate that came in. Most of them were nice but a few tried to put the moves on her. Red was quick to shoot down those guys. They all backed off pretty quickly when she came over with a growl in her tone.

Emma figured she had been helping out for four hours when she caught sight of a dove flying in with something tied to its leg in a beautiful ribbon. It gently landed on Red's shoulder and she untied the bow. The dove flew right back out the window just as quickly as it came in. Looking back over at Red, she saw her reading something and walking the short distance to Emma.

"While you were resting, I sent a note to your parents letting them know you were here. They have written back and it is addressed to you. Go back into what is your room for now and see what it says. I'm sure they are happy to hear you are ok despite everything else." Red said with a smile as I took the note from her.

I walked to the back room in a kind of daze. I knew my parents would be grateful that I was alive but would they be angry or upset that I had left in the first place? I almost didn't want to read the note fear of what it said. They very rarely got angry with me but I didn't want to change it. I am a woman and soon to be a mother. It is kind of ridiculous that I rely on my parents thoughts so much but that comes with being a royal I guess. You spend so much time following and imitating your parents that it is hard to know what to do without them.

Biting my lip while I did it, I opened the note.

Emma, we are so sorry that you felt the need to make a wish to escape the issues here at home. Your father and I never wanted to put this on you but we felt we had no other choice. We have always tried to do right by you and your brother but we felt as we were forced against a wall. You will be an amazing Queen and mother to our grandchildren. Your father is already working on having two small wooden swords created for them. I know you don't love August like a husband but we all know he would be the best to all three of you. We had Rumple here a little while ago once we heard from Red to try to bring you home. It didn't work. He said his magic isn't stronger than yours since you are pregnant. He is assuming they will posses magic as well. The only way you might be able to magic your way back home is if you try. It takes a month to travel from the Forest to Port View. We are still going forward with the wedding plans while we work on getting a way for you to come home. We love you very much Emma and can't wait to see you as soon as possible. Love Mom and Dad

Emma had tear falling down from her eyes. It was clear how much her parents did love her and how much they hated to have to do this to her. They really were up against a wall with no other option. She knew they were right to continue planning the wedding too. No matter how much she wanted to stay here and figure out what is meant for her, she had a duty to uphold. There was a whole kingdom that was looking to her for guidance.

"I wish to go home to the Enchanted Forest", she cried out but nothing happened. No smoke or magic around her. The only thing that had changed was a need in the pit of her stomach for her to stay exactly where she was.

26 years ago…..

Snow walked down the path to Red and Granny's cottage. She couldn't imagine a life without her best friend living just a few steps away. There was a plan already in place going on at the castle. They were going to have them stay there and away from other eyes that might cause more problems.

As soon as she made it to the cottage she knew something was wrong. The door was left open and the welcome sign Granny hung outside was gone. Snow pushed the door open to see all of there stuff was gone except for a piece of parchment on the counter they used as the kitchen table.

Snow, Thank you for everything you have done for Granny' and I over the years. We could never begin to repay you for the kindness and love you have shown us. We hope this is a start though. There is a ship heading out tomorrow to the far forests and we are going to be on it. Tell those babes of yours every day how much I love them. Write to me often. Love Red

And just like that Snow's closest thing to a sister was gone.

Present time…..

Shortly after Emma headed for the back, the door slammed all the way open making half of those in attendance jump.

"Did you all miss me?" Captain Hook shouted as he came stomping in the door with his crew right behind him. Many of the people cheered or whistled seeing him again. Red just rolled eyes and went back to tending the bar.

After Hook made his way to the bar after saying hello to his admires and picking a few small fights, he caught Red's attention.

"Lovely Red, did you miss me?" He flirted at her. "Not nearly as much as you think I have. What brings you back from Neverland this time Hook?" She asked him already pouring him a large stein of Rum.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So how about we go with the fact that I was just missing you."

Red scoffed at that remark knowing better than to fall for his flirt attempts. "If I was some poor wench I might believe you but I happen to know better than that. How about I fill you and your crew up with Rum and you take off by the morning?"

"That, Red, is a deal love." He replied dropping a small bag of deplumes on the counter while his crew ran to the bar for their drinks.

Red had just got done taking care of the pirate crew when Emma came back out into the tavern.

"What did the note say Emma?" red asked rushing over to her.

"They were glad to hear I was ok and sorry for the way things were handled. They made me see that it is important for me to go back and do what is necessary. Sometimes a princess has to do what she doesn't like when it is what is best for her kingdom. There is a problem though. Magic brought me here and magic will have to get me back other than the month travel back to the Forest. They even had Rumple try to get me back but he couldn't. I tried 4 times in the room to wish myself back just the same way as I got here but I couldn't. So it looks like I will have to find someone to take me home in time for the wedding."

Before Red could reply, a voice came from behind her in an almost drunk tone. "Red, can the boys and I get another round?"

Emma and Red turned around then and she saw him for the first time. She actually felt her heart and jaw drop open. The same way his did as well.

"Your eyes" They both said at the same time. Red just looked at them knowing she was missing something.

I do not own anything OUAT! I hope you loved this chapter/episode! Please read and comment, I love to get feedback. Things are starting to get interesting and I'm going to try to update sooner with each new chapter. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Hook continued to just stare at each other not paying attention to anyone else.

"Are you guys going to tell me what is going on here?" Red asked but both of them only heard her in the back of their minds.

"Hook! Why are you staring at her?" Red asked pulling his arm down to grab his attention.

Emma was snapped out of her trance at that. That name was very popular throughout their world and each kingdom had a warrant out for him. The blue she had been dreaming about matched his eyes perfectly and her stomach had dancing butterflies from the second of meeting him. Only he was the most wanted man in the fairy tale world.

"Hook? You are Captain Hook?" Emma spoke to him truly for the first time and it popped him out of his own trance with the beauty before him.

"I am indeed love. Who might you be?" He asked trying to be sincere but the rum was too strong in his system.

"I am Prin..." "She is my god-daughter and you are to stay away from her. Do you understand me Hook? You leave her alone." Red had cut Emma off before she finished telling her identity. She must have been worried about him, a pirate, knowing her true identity.

"Ah yes Red, I hear you loud and clear. It was good to see you again love and you beautiful", he looked over at Emma, "It was a pleasure to meet you. Let me know if you want to see the island here." He kissed her hand before turning to walk the other way back to his table.

"What was that Emma?" Red asked her trying to figure out the deal between them staring at each other.

"Do you remember the deep ocean blue color that I told you about that felt like a safety net? The blue color is the exact same as his eyes. I saw into his eyes and felt everything I have been wanting. Then you told me who he is and it came crashing back down. How could the owner of eyes like that do such horrible things?" Emma asked feeling more defeated than ever.

She picked up her apron she had been using that day and made her way back through the door to call it a night. Considering all that happened to her today, she was beyond exhausted.

25 years ago…..

The Jolly Roger was coming into port at the island's harbor. It had been spread over the lands that the Dark One was doing some extended business on this particular island that would cause him to be vulnerable to anyone. The rumor had it that he was trying to find a cure to keep him from feeling things that made him weak. Hook knew this would be the perfect time to take out his revenge on the crocodile.

"We are almost ready to dock Captain. Do you need anything before we head into the village?" Mr. Smee asked him as the other crew members started to tie the ship up in its place. "Well Mr. Smee, I think we have everything we need right now. Let us head to the local pub to see if we can hunt down the crocodile. There is nothing I would like more than to see him walk off my ship so his brothers can eat him alive." He announced before taking the first steps from the ship onto dry land.

Present day…..

Red was about ready to close and lock the door of the bar for the night when she heard a small scratch of wood from a far corner. It was dark there where the lamp was already burnt out and the bench was pushed up against a long wall. Hook sat there leaning against the wall while drawing small pictures into the table. Red walked over to him and started to feel bad for the pirate. He had a look on his face that she had never seen before and she has known him for awhile. He was always leaving her tavern with some lady for a night of play when he visited here and had a bottle of rum attached to him somehow when he did.

"What are you still doing here Hook?" She asked pulling out one of the chairs right across the table from him.

"Who is that woman that you claim to be your god-daughter?" He asked in an even and solemn tone.

"She actually is my god-daughter. She is also very important to a lot of people who are very worried about her as it is. The last thing I need is people knowing who she is and taking advantage of that. You know, like a pirate." Red said trying to lighten the mood at the last comment.

"I wouldn't let harm hurt her especially by my hand or hook."

"What is going on here? Emma explained to me why she stared at you the way she did. Now I think it is your turn to explain your story to me." Red told him as she tried to look him square in the eye even though he kept trying to duck away.

"For the last two weeks, I haven't been able to sleep unless I pass out from too much rum or get punched hard enough. When I do get sleep it is only for a few hours and I dream of being on the Jolly sitting in the middle of the sea. There is no one else around but this emerald color that makes me feel that all of my happiness belongs to it. I have never felt anything like that feeling before Red. Even with Milah it wasn't this strong. That is why we left Neverland this time. The crew thinks we went back looking for more treasure but I came in search of an explanation. Only Mr. Smee knows about all of this, well and now you. It wasn't until I looked into her eyes that are the same color that I felt like I was actually getting somewhere with this problem." He shook his head then as if he didn't believe what he was saying himself. "This sounds ridiculous."

Red looked at him has he crossed his arms and smacked his head on top of them. A sign of defeat but she had never seen anything like that with this pirate. When his head shook the table, she noticed the liquid moving in the stein that sat right next to him. It was the mug that she filled after his stare off with Emma. He hadn't drunk a single sip after he met her.

"Listen Hook, Here is a key to one of the rooms upstairs. Go rest and sleep all of this off the best you can. Emma and I will see you in the morning." She patted his hand and headed towards her own room.

24 years ago…..

"Well Mr. Smee this looks like a fine bar here. Let us go in and see what trouble we can get into in here." He shouted so all of the men could hear as they made their way inside the bar.

There was hardly anyone around but a few locals sitting at a table nearby. The crew scattered around the room as Hook walked right up to the bar where a gorgeous dark haired woman was standing.

"Well hello there beautiful. Could you get me and my crew started with some stiff drinks? We prefer rum but will take anything you are willing to offer us." He said with a sly grin full of innuendos.

Red turned around to face the Captain with a look of murder in her eyes. "Well honey", her voice was dripping with distain. "I am not your beautiful anything. My name is Red and that is what you will call me or that is the door to my tavern. As far as the rum you want; pay me the gold first and then I will see what I can do." She said turning back around to the locals sitting at the bar.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked her pulling her arm around with his hook.

"The real question is do you know who I am?" She growled at him. He thought he was going crazy but it looked like a hint of red flashed in her eyes when she said it.

She removed her arm from his Hook and went back behind the door leading into the kitchen.

"That is one woman you do not want to mess with son. She doesn't put up with any crap. The men that do learn real quickly she is always in charge." One of the local men started to tell him. "If you want a wench for the night, there is a beautiful one right there." He pointed at a long haired blonde lady in the corner talking to her crew.

Present day…..

Emma woke up the next morning and freshened up from the crazy day she had yesterday. Red had explained to her yesterday where everything was for the bathroom and laid out her own essentials for whenever she would need them.

She had no idea how truly exhausted her body really was until she was soaking in the tub that Red had in her bathroom. Not only was she able to scrub her skin clean of all the dirt that had been collected over the course of her day filled of magic traveling and bar tending, but it was helping to soothe her muscles.

It still made no sense to her how her safety color was the same as Captain Hook's eyes. How is it possible? She came here because he true love had to be here, right? With everything she knew and was explained to her by her mother, it was the only logical reason. But it couldn't be him. He was a pirate who had killed people in his life. How could she ever like let alone love someone like that? How could she ever let someone like that near her babies?

When the water started to turn cold, she got out of the tub and padded back into what was her room to dry off. Red had laid out another outfit for her to wear this morning. She was beyond thankful for the hospitality Red showed her but today needed to be about finding a way home. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to return and marry August. There really wasn't any other option.

She stood in her room and tried again to magic herself home.

Nothing but the feeling in her stomach again when she tried. As much as she really tried to deny it, she was not going home by magic. There was still something here for her that she hadn't figured out yet.

Red was already sitting at the bar talking to one of the cooks when Emma came through the door. When she was a little girl, she loved this lady as much as her mom. The proof of that has been how well she has taken care of her since Red found her yesterday. Emma couldn't believe just how she managed to go almost all of her life without this wonderful woman.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you sleep any better?" Red asked as she saw Emma walking up to her.

"I did actually. I even tried a few more times to magic myself home but nothing. The only way I am going to be able to get there for the wedding is if I leave today. My parents set the wedding up for 4 weeks from tomorrow. If I don't take off by this evening, the bride won't be at the wedding. Not that I would be too upset about that." Emma said with a small smile.

"Well I will use my contacts here and try to get you a solid crew to take you home this afternoon. That will also give me time to get some stuff packed together for you for the journey."

"I could take you love." The ladies heard a voice and turned to the stairs.

"You can't be serious?! You want me to trust a killing pirate to take me home? I imagine all you are doing this for is to get to my fortune." Emma said with a glare but couldn't deny the butterflies.

"I could truly careless if you are rich or who you are. There is something about you that makes me want to do right. This is the right thing to do and I want to help you."

Emma used her ability to tell that he was actually telling the truth but it didn't mean she trusted him.

Yet

"Thank you for the offer Hook. We will let you know." Red took Emma's hand and they walked out the main door to the tavern.

24 years ago…..

"Care to join me out back Captain? I know of the perfect spot where we could be alone." The wench whispered into his ear. He was too far gone from the alcohol to even try to deny just activities. "Lead the way."

She led them to a small field just up the hill from behind the tavern. I was just a small clearing that was free from trees and bushes. It was dark only lit by the stars but it was enough that would let them see each other while they enjoy the evening.

"You ready to have a night to remember with the famous Captain Hook lass?" He asked her stalking closer to her ready to pounce at first chance.

"Oh, you have no idea my Captain." She drug out the "n" in his name while moving her mouth closer to his ear. "First though, I want to stay right here and close your eyes."

"Why on Earth would I listen to a dirty wench and let my guard down?"

"Because if you want this wench that you called me to go get vines so you can tie her up with, you are going to close your eyes."

"As you wish then", He closed his eyes and stood right where he was.

Once she knew his eyes were closed she raised both of her hands high above her head before dropping them back down just as quickly. A dozen men with swords snaked out from the forest then centering right on the Captain. Once they were close enough, the woman walked right next to him again.

"Ok Captain, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes expecting to see a beauty in front of him ready for a night of pleasure. What he found instead was a woman holding up a real rope with men all around him ready for a fight.

"I knew you were a dirty wench. What is this all about, eh? Trying to take over my ship or at least steal all the gold off of it?" He asked showing no sign of surrendering.

"Nothing quite that simple Cap. We were hired by the Dark One to get rid of you once and for all for him. You see he heard that you had traveled to kill him here while he is working on other business and wanted to go ahead and be done with you. What you should be asking is how pathetic you really are that the Dark One hired us rather than deal with you himself. You aren't even good enough for a minute of his time." She hissed as the men were getting close enough to him that they could grab him and tie in up with one step.

"I happen to be here for the nightly entertainment. The fact that the Dark One just happened to be here is a coincidence. The Dark One you speak of is nothing but a coward Crocodile. He doesn't see me as a waste of time; he sees me as his death and doesn't want to face me because of it. So run back along and tell him you couldn't beat the mighty Captain Hook so he can punish you all so I don't have to."

"Not likely" She replied just as a loud growl came from the trees to the left of Hook.

A large gray wolf stepped out from the tree line then stalking its way to the center of the field. One large growl came out of its throat before it started to run towards them. All of the men holding swords started to scatter and the woman was no longer anywhere to be seen. The wolf made one smaller circle around Hook and looked him straight in the eyes when it passed in front of him before it quickly ran back to the tree line.

Hook started to walk closer to the trees just in time to see a bright red cape and black hair run deeper into the forest.

Present day…..

Red and Emma spent the morning preparing for when Emma would take off. They had traded and bought clothing and essentials that Emma would need for the next month. They made sure the clothes had a loose stomach to make sure there was room for the babies to grow.

Once they got back to the tavern, Red had gone inside to get everything together for when they did find Emma passage home. Emma had decided to walk to a nearby field that Red pointed out to her and declared it safe for her to be alone.

Emma laid the blanket out on the ground she had brought and sat on top of it with the small lunch Red had given her.

It was a beautiful area on the island. There were tall trees all around with just a small patch of grass free with only a few flowers scattered around. They were a pretty light pink and made the area almost feel magical. She almost had a feeling of deja vu with the scene in front of her. It was as if she had been in the middle of a field like this before even though she couldn't remember.

"It is rather beautiful here, isn't it?" Emma heard Hook walking up the path that she took to get there. He held his arms up in a form of surrender.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sarcastically as he moved to sit down next to her.

"Red sent me up here. Believe it or not but her and I have a trust and respect for each other that we don't give to anyone else lightly. I have seen the worst in her and still accept her and she has seen me at some of my worst times. It was her who helped keep me more on a straight and narrow path than I did when she was not in my life."

"What did she do to help you?"

"There was one time I had made a trip out here in search of a dark magical creature. It was a big rumor he was taking up business on this island. I had been hunting him for more years then you would believe when I made my way this direction. The crew and I already had a plan figured out when we got here on how to take him down. Well, the whole thing backfired on us and we were ambushed. If it wasn't for Red, we would have not made it out alive." She gave him a small smile that he was opening up to her just a bit.

"What is your story love?" He was trying to find out more about this beauty who was turning his world upside down. "Well I am being forced into an arranged marriage at home and kind of ran away because of it. Now I am trying to get home for the wedding."

Emma felt that was enough information without giving up who she exactly is or the whole story. There was something about him that made her want to trust him but his past was screaming for her to stay away from him. She wanted to trust him though. It was the way he was trying with her and telling her everything about him.

They continued to sit in silence for a bit just enjoying the afternoon around them.

"I was serious about lending you my ship for your journey home. It will only be Smee and I to man the Jolly. Whatever secrets you are still holding on to will be yours to keep with just the two of us to keep you company. I mean you no harm love. There is something I feel for you Emma and I can't even come close to explain it. Please let me get you back home safely. No harm will come to you and no reward will be required for the use of my ship."

Emma thought about it for a long minute before realizing this was really probably her safest way to get home. The way he spoke the words to her made it true that no harm would come to her with him around. She would just need to keep her defensive up with his background though. It still wasn't ok for him to know who she really is.

"You have yourself a deal Captain. I will meet you at your ship at sundown." Emma said before standing up to head back down the trail. Red and she had a lot of stuff to get done before this evening.

24 years ago…..

Red had just reached her tavern door when she heard Hook walking up behind her.

"I wanted to come and thank you for saving me last night. I know I didn't deserve your help but I am forever grateful. Is there any way I could pay you back?" He asked her with his usual swagger that he had yesterday gone. She was talking to the actual person now and not some character he was trying to be.

"First off, let us keep my secret identify just that. Plus, the next time you come into my bar, remember that it is mine and I won't put up with crap. Deal?"

"That is a deal lovely Red. You will never have any issues from me or my men again. I may be a pirate but I do believe in good form."

She nodded to him as she headed inside the tavern to start the new day.

Present…..

Emma had just moved her last bag of small items that Red had put together for her on the deck of the ship. Killian was removing the final rope that was tied to the ship's haul from the deck next to where Red was standing to say her goodbye to Emma.

"Take care of her Hook." Red said to him as he was passing by her to head onto the ship. "I promise you I will Red."

"I believe you and I trust you will do the right thing. She is carrying very precious cargo with her. Don't let your pirate life get in the way of this trip. No one can know who she really is. Anyone could take advantage of her or her family if they did."

"I think you are forgetting that I don't even know that."

"I am not forgetting. It is just that important. You keep her safe and alive Hook or you will have the real me to answer to. If you get her home, you get unlimited drinks when you come for your visits."

"Well then, how could I say no to that?" He said with a wicked smile before stomping his way onto the deck of the Jolly.

Emma passed by him as soon as he hit the deck to say goodbye to Red. "Thank you so much for everything. I promise I will make it all up to you." Emma said squeezing Red with everything she had.

"Don't you dare do any of that. All you need to do is focus on getting home with those babies." Red kissed her forehead and then looked up to Hook getting the ship ready to head out to the sea. "Trust Hook sweetheart. He might look and act big bad and tough but he has a good heart under all of that leather. He will do right by you."

Emma nodded before one more quick hug. "We will see you at the wedding!" Emma shouted as she was walking back onto the ship.

Smee was pulling the boards back onto the ship while Emma stood next to Killian as he started to steer the ship out. "Where are we headed to love?" "The Enchanted Forest"


	6. Chapter 6

Charming sat at the dinner table with his wife while she continued to go over more details for the wedding coming up.

In less than a month, he would be giving away his little girl to her best friend. Most people hope to marry their best friend but that isn't the case for his daughter. All she wanted in life was to find her true love as he did but they had reached the moment where they had ran out of time. He knew it wasn't fair to her and wished things could be different but it was out of his hands now. Even that fact couldn't stop him from feeling like a failure. He had failed to have his daughter's one wish in life come true.

"I think this is a good setting for the place sets. The only thing left to do this week I believe is make sure the invitations get sent out." Snow said to the lady maids standing next to her.

"We will make sure the invites will go out first thing in the morning ma'am." They bowed and walked back to the kitchen.

Snow looked down to her plate starting to cut up her dinner to eat and noticed Charming just staring at his. "What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"Are we failing her?" "What?" "Are we failing our daughter? This is the one thing she never wanted and we are forcing it on her."

"She agreed to this Charming. She understands what she has to do as a future ruler and she knows what all that means. This has been her future since the day she was born."

"We all know that Snow. Maybe we should have abolished the rule that she had be married or had her explore the lands more to meet more people. This just doesn't seem right to do this to her."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just feel as if I have not given her every chance to help her."

"It will work out Charming. We just have to believe and hope that everything will turn out as it should." Snow told him cupping his cheek as he tried to fake a smile.

35 years ago…..

Belle had just finished setting the table for afternoon tea when Rumple came bursting in through the dining hall doors.

"Well hello my favorite deary! It is a great day!" He said almost giddy as he made his way to the head of the table to join Belle in tea.

"What did you do Rumple?" Belle asked wearily.

"Not that it will concern you my beauty but I have just sealed a miserable fate to one of the most feared witches in the forest." He said laughing around his mug.

"I thought you had given up all of your killing when I agreed to give us a try?!"

"This was just something that had to be done my love. I had all of my plans laid out and this witch had interfered with everything. We had a beautiful life planned out deary but it is all gone now. So I just took my revenge out on the one person who took that away from us."

Belle looked disgusted and stood up quickly from the table. "You know what? Maybe I can't do this Rumple. I can't wait for you to do the right thing when every time there is a hiccup you will do whatever is necessary to put everything our your track." Belle got up and ran out of the hall.

She ran straight into the library and sat on the large window seat looking out the window into the dark afternoon sky.

The room started to shake with a flashing green light filling up the room. Tiles from the ceiling started to hit the floor just as a large whole opened up with the glowing green radiating out of it. There was one larger flash of the light before it had all stopped.

Belle looked up and saw a man curled up on the floor. Slowly, she unraveled herself and made her way to the figure. He was cover by a hooded shirt or jacket that kept his face away from her. All she could see was a small patch of hair sticking across his forehead.

"Are you ok? Who are you?" Belle asked slowly as she saw the shoulders of the man falling up and down.

She go close enough to reach out and brush the hair out of his face. As soon as she stretched her hand out the man grabbed it and twisted her around in his arms. She was flush up against him with his other hand over her mouth. "Don't breath a word" He whispered to her before pulling her out of the room and through the open window.

"Belle!" She heard Rumple yell from the library as the thief was carrying her across the courtyard towards the garden.

"Rumple!" She screamed when she go his hand away from her mouth.

Present time…..

August was sitting in what is considered his office at the castle. It was his when he took on the role of adviser but now it will be the office of the future king. For the last few days since this all had been decided, he cant get over this fact. Growing up, not once had he thought he would be king. His love for soon to be bride was one that was more like a brother and sister. It was not romantic. Even with that being the case, he still saw this option as better than her marrying someone who is a stranger to her. Someone who might not take care of her or the babies the way the should be. They might not treat them as special as they are. Both of the babies are going to be magical like Emma and will need special care. If the wrong person were to be trusted with them, they could turn on the whole family.

"Looks like I am not the only one around here wondering about everything going on around here." Charming stated as he walked past August's office. "You are not sir. As much as I don't love Emma as a bride, I don't think it is wise to leave this situation to just anyone. I honestly never expected to get married after Bae. If she did, then it would have to be an arranged one. She loved him so much that I didn't think she would ever move on. That being said though, I never thought it would be to me. I expected to be the one threatening the guy."

"I agree August. Regardless, Rumple and Belle are here with possibly some information on what is going on. We are to meet them in the library."

August stood up and walked over to his soon to be father in law.

Charming and August walked into the library to join Snow, Belle, and Rumple. They were all sitting at the table in the middle with a few books and scrolls that looked as if the visitors had brought them with them.

"Were you able to find any more out Rumple?" Charming asked settling into the chair next to Snow.

"I was able to uncover something I believe might have stumbled onto something that will have a factor into this." He said and moved to point to a few thing on a scroll that Belle had in front of her. "There is a such thing as black magic. It is darker than the dark magic that I possess and it is something that few people have. So rare that I have not met anyone who has this type of magic. However, when I was here last week, I found traces of this magic that I didn't recognize and even made me shiver. The legend that surrounds this magic says that there were five that had possessed the power. What happened to them? We haven't found any answers to that yet."

"Why would that type of magic or magical being want anything to do with Emma? Is it because she is the product of true love and have good magic flowing through her?" Snow asked trying to understand everything more. "Sadly we don't know Snow. We will continue to look for answers but this is all we know of for now." Belle answered.

"So for the time being, the wedding stays as planned. Red has sent word that Emma is en route back to the Enchanted Forest on a ship. She did not tell us who is bringing her but gave us her word that she trusts the crew with her life along with Emma's. That is good enough for us." Charming said nodding towards his wife and August.

"We will let you know if anything else is uncovered. I know we have had our differences in the past but thanks to my bride here, I have decided to do right with you and help. Even though it isn't Bae, I know August will do what is necessary to care for the babies and Emma. I am doing this to help care for the woman who had my boy's heart." Rumple nodded before him and Belle poofed out of the library.

35 years ago…..

The path was filled with uneven rocks that caused the man to trip causing him to fall with Belle flying through the air a little bit hitting the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Belle asked trying to stand up from the spot she landed on as Rumple appeared before them. As the man stood up and removed his hood.

"Papa?" The man asked.

"Bae?" Rumple asked questioning.

"Did you bring me back here? We are in the Enchanted Forest right?"

"I didn't know where you were. I have been trying to find you since the moment I didn't follow you. I'm so sorry for that son. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to have gotten back to you. I didn't bring you here because I didn't know where to find you." Rumple replied standing there in shock.

"So this is the famous Baelfire I have heard of?" Belle chimed in moving to stand next to Rumple and pulled her arm around his.

"Yes my dear. This is my boy Bae. He is all grown up but it is him." Rumple replied with tears moving to his son and holding him in a hug.

"I missed you Papa. So much has happened to me but I never forgot about you." Bae said squeezing his father.

"Bae, this is Belle. She is the one beauty to fall in love with this beast." He said pointing to himself. "As much as I love her anyway."

Bae pulled Belle into a hug.

Present time…..

"What do you think is going on over at the castle Rumple?" Belle asked her husband as they were getting ready for bed that night.

"I wish I knew. I don't like things going on that I don't know or are controlling. This is very interesting and there is something greater at work than any of us could imagine. This strange new magic though would be a good explanation of everything that is going on around Emma."

"Thank you for helping them Rumple. I know they were all heartbroken when we lost Bae. It means a lot to me that you didn't turn on them when you felt that pain."

"It had crossed my mind to take out my rage on them. I wanted to punish Emma for having him in the forest that day. If she hadn't have insisted on going for a walk that afternoon, the witch wouldn't have gotten to him to hurt me. At the burial, I saw how much pain there was in all of their eyes. How could I punish and cause pain to those you were effected by his death as much as I was."

"You have grown so much my love. I cant begin to thank you yet again for choosing to stick with me and our family instead of embracing the darkest parts of your soul."

"Thank you my dear." Rumple answered kissing her hand as they walked towards there bed for the night.

35 years ago…..

The three of them sitting around the small table that they were starting their tea earlier in the evening. They had just finished up dinner and were getting things together for the night.

"Are you planning on staying here Bae? We would absolutely love it if you would." Belle asked putting her cup back down.

"Thank you very much for the offer Belle but I have some things I need to finish."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rumple chimed back into the conversation.

"I spent a lot of time in Neverland before I was sent to the land of no magic. The was a small cave that I had left everything in and it holds the tools to get rid of Peter once and for all. I need to go back and take care of that. There are a lot of people still on that island that were counting on me."

"Do you really want to do that son? You know exactly how dangerous everything is there. I don't like the idea of you going back there by yourself." Rumple admitted.

"I have to Papa. This is something I have to do. Now that we have found each other again, we won't be far from each other anymore. But I have to do this."

Belle took Rumple's hand with a squeeze and a nod. "Fine. I will get you there." He said with a small wave of his hand making a small vial appear. "When you need to come back here, just drink this and you will be transported right back here to our home."

Bae took the vial and gave his father and Belle a hug. "Thank you Papa! I will be back before you know it." Bae stood back and nodded right before Rumple poofed him to Neverland.

"My boy is still here." Rumple said almost in shock still of how his evening had gone. "Maybe the dark one can have a happier ending than I thought."

"I told you so." Belle responded hugging next to his side.

"I promise Belle, I will be the man you need me to be. I will try my best to be a man instead of beast." Rumple bent down to kiss her.

Present time…..

Snow tossed and turned all night long. The last three nights had been giving her a hard time when it was bed time. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get herself to fall asleep. Tonight all she thought about was Charming's words from earlier. She also felt like they were failing Emma. The one thing she swore would never come to her children would be an arranged marriage. There would be hardly any chance at a happy life when you are forced to be with your spouse. A marriage needs to be based on love, trust, and hope. While Emma and August were good friends and trusted each other with their lives, they would never have the love needed to keep them together. The love that is needed when all seems lost in a marriage.

Many times over the course of her life, Snow had seen first hand what people thought was love but it wasn't. When there were couples who got married because they "Loved" each other but around the first hard challenge they couldn't survive. That is not what she wished for her daughter or even August. They had been friends almost all of their lives and August already felt like part of the family. It is true that he would always take care of those babies as if they were his own but something about all of this still felt like something was missing.

That missing piece must have something to do with the black magic Rumple had talked about. Even Snow would admit that something has been off for the last few weeks but couldn't put her finger on it. The thought that black magic was behind it sure would explain everything but scared her at the same time. How could magic like that get so close to their home and they don't even realize it?!

A small dove flew in the window in the bedroom chamber then breaking Snow out of her own head for a moment.

She untied the small letter attached to the dove and crossed the room to her vanity which held a small lamp. The dove flew to a small nook in the wall towards the ceiling. Snow was always surprised that there was never a nest there considering how much time the dove spent there waiting for a return letter to send out.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _We are on our way back home. The crew I have bringing me home is only of two men but they are very kind towards me. Neither of them know my true identity and haven't pressed for details either. Red gave me her seal of approval for there two and now I can completely agree with her. The captain has given me his chamber to use and we have yet to encounter any issues on the sea. He says we are making great time and should arrive three days before the wedding. I know that doesn't give me a whole lot of time to help with preparations. I am very sorry for all of this that I am putting you and dad through. I didn't mean to "run away" but a part of me is glad that I did. It has helped me realize that this arrangement is bigger than just my feelings. It is about keeping our kingdom intact. That would be something that couldn't be done if I continued without the marriage. Thank you mom for everything!_

 _Love always,_

 _Emma_

Snow couldn't help but tear up a little bit at the words her daughter had wrote to her. Only her children would apologize for something they really didn't have any control over thinking they were hurting her or Charming. They had been so focused on the fact that they were failing their beautiful daughter that it didn't even faze her that Emma would feel guilty for having her parents go through everything they were dealing with now.

'She is going to make a great Queen and mother." Snow whispered quietly into the night matter of factually while taking out her own stationary to write back to Emma. She was quickly writing down everything new with plans for the wedding and how every one was doing. She made a point to not mention Rumple and Belle's visit. The last thing Emma needed to worry about was traces of black magic being found around the castle. A fact like that might even scare enough to not come back home right now. It would be something she would see as putting her children's lives in danger.

Once Snow felt the letter was finished, she sealed it and held her hand out for the dove.

 **I do not own OUAT! I just love the show and am writing a story about it! Thank you everyone for reading and following it! Please comment and like. There are lots of adventures left in the story and next chapter we catch up with Regina and Henry while Killian finds out more about who Emma really is. Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

Emma could hear stomping around on the top deck before she had even opened her eyes. It easily told her that Hook was already up there to take the wheel for the day shift. It was easily figured out after the first few days that Hook would be in charge of the Jolly when they travelled during the day spending his days with Emma. Mr. Smee happily took over the Jolly during the night while the other two slept.

They had been on the ship for two weeks now and everything had started to become routine. Hook was always up with the sun and took charge of the wheel. It was clear from the beginning to Emma how much he loved to be on the water with his ship. He could spend all day behind the wheel never moving and still have a smile etched across his face. This was what made him happy in life. Every once in awhile she would see the smile when she did something funny or clumsy that made her heart warm up to him. She was beginning to understand what Red meant when she said to trust him and he was a good guy.

When he didn't have a hold of the wheel, he was spending all of his day with Emma. He would tell her stories of his life and Neverland. Well, ones that weren't too bad. Her favorites were of his brother when the two of them were younger. She knew something must have happened to him but he has yet to tell her. It was clear he had known sadness in his life and her heart broke for him because of that. Sure Emma had lost Neal, but she still had a full castle and village of people that loved and cared for her. Hook was alone. It was too much for her to think about.

Her absolute favorite pastime of theirs on the ship was when they would duel in sword fighting. It was funny at first how he thought he could take her on without any skill involved. He still didn't know who she really was still and that meant he didn't know who her dad was. It was a surprise to him to find out that she had been learning to fight with a sword since the day she could walk. She told him that she is almost as good with a bow as well. Hook learned quickly to not argue with her about it.

Mr. Smee was usually down in the lower cabin by the time Emma had arrived on the deck. It was where both him and Hook were resting for this trip and had their dinners. During the day, Hook and Emma choose to eat up top to view everything around them. There was something about the fresh salt air that she loved and she only wanted it during her days. It was thoughts like that one that made her think laughingly that she could have been a pirate in another life.

Emma finally moved to get out of bed after laying there for a minute letting sleep leave her. Even though it wasn't even close to the mattresses at the castle, the bed was still much more comfortable than the hammocks looked in the other part of the cabin. The very first night aboard Hook had offered her his cabin. He told her it would be more private for her and all of her things. At first she had wanted to decline but knew it should be this way. Not knowing what to expect with this pregnancy, it might be best to be alone if something were to happen.

Emma made her way over to the desk that Hook had said he used to plot courses and search on maps for the treasure. It was used now as a place for Emma to write whether to her parents or in a journal Red had gotten for her before she left. She wrote to her mother regularly on the trip home. Snow told her about plans happening at the castle while Emma filled her in on what the trip was like. She often found herself asking her mother for advice or questions of what to expect with the babies.

A small bump was starting to show now but she was unsure how far along she was in the pregnancy. The news was still her secret to the two men on the ship but wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it that way for the next two weeks. She still wasn't sure how it would go when they reached the Enchanted Forest. Hook was very much living up to his word to Red that she would be taken care of. It didn't seem so easy that he was going to let her go off on her own as soon as they docked. Just as much as she would be surprised if her parents didn't have the entire kingdom waiting at the docks for her arrival home. Her mother had said they kept news of her not physically being at the castle quiet. As far as other people were concerned, she was preparing for the wedding and taking over the kingdom in the upcoming months.

The last letter her mother had sent her was still sitting on the desk under her hand. It arrived last night and explained that Rumple and Belle were still working with them to see if there would be anyway to explain the babies. Emma stopped paying attention to the letter at that point. She could really care less how the babies came to be. All she knew was they were a part of her now. An explanation might satisfy everyone else. If they would have been from true love, he would have been with her right now and they would be a whole family. If they were because of magic, possibly finding the cause might take them away from her. That couldn't happen.

She had started to return the letter to her mother but had to stop. The thought of the two closest people that made her feel true love leaving her made her feel sick. The feeling of needing to feel the salt breeze was stronger than ever before.

"I guess we will make port at the next village then." She heard Hook tell Mr. Smee as he held up a large basket. "We are stopping?" Emma asked climbing out of the cabin. The two men turned around to face her. The smile that Emma found very handsome on Hook started to spread across his face when he saw her. "Good morning Emma. We are running low on fruit as is seems. If we are going to have enough to make it to the Enchanted Forrest we need to stop at the next port and get some more." "I'm going to head downstairs for a few minutes of rest before we get there. Cap'n; ma'am"; Smee announced before heading down the lower steps to the other cabin.

"This village that we are stopping at is very small and quiet. It is the only one in the next few weeks I feel comfortable enough for us to stop at. No harm will come to us here. Plus it is far enough away that I would think no one would recognize you if your home is in the Forest." Emma nodded to him. Even after these two weeks, it still amazed her how much he was just Killian around her and not this Hook she had heard such awful things about.

"Thank you so much for your help with everything Killian. It is very thoughtful you put in this much thought just for me. I know I haven't given you much to go on when it comes to who I am but this means a lot. Especially since it is my fault I can't stop eating the apples. It seems to be all they crave." "All who crave?" Hook asked her cautiously and she realized her slip up. "I mean me. That is all I seem to be craving here lately." She corrected hoping he didn't catch on to it too much."

16 years ago…..

Regina stood alone in the woods behind her cottage far back enough where no one would even know she was there.

She found herself in this small village far enough away from the Forest that no one should find her shortly after watching her father's heart be crushed. AS soon as it happened, she disappeared and went to various dark places no one would think to look. More than anything she wanted to punish Rumple but now was not the time. He was stronger than ever now and she could barely handle her grief. It took years before she could make herself tolerate being around people again let alone do her magic like she used to.

That is what she was doing out in the woods.

Every chance she can, she makes her way out to this spot to try to gain as much of her old magic back that she can. It comes in little spurts and never holds for as long as she likes but she has to try. To her, this is all she has left of her old life. This is what is going to help her out of the black hole she now feels she is in. There is no one with her which she has found to be the darkest curse of all. A few people in the village are nice enough and talk to her regularly but she has no one to spend her lonely hours with.

After the 10th failed attempt to throw a fire ball, she decided she had enough for today. It was bad enough that she could barely keep a fireball going let alone throw it. Even though she had come this far, there was still a lot more work to be done.

She was making her way back home when almost out of nowhere, she heard a baby crying mere feet from her. It was confusing at first and it startled her. For years she had been coming out here and hadn't run into anyone. But here was a baby boy laying in rags and a basket crying. He was a beautiful and healthy looking baby boy. After looking everywhere for a note but not finding one, Regina picked up the baby and started to sway with him. Almost instantly the baby started to calm down.

Picking up the basket with the baby still in her other arm, she continued the trip back to her home to figure out what should happen next.

Present time…..

"Now remember Emma. These people don't really know me. I never stop at this port because of how nice it is. So you are going to pretend you are with me. We are not going to give any reason that we are trying to be secretive. Mr. Smee will get some essentials for the ship that could come in handy for the last two weeks of our trip. We will get some more fruit and anything else you might see that you need. Agree?" He asked locking his fake hand into place so no one would notice the hook. "Yes. I will do as you say through here Killian." She nodded matter of fact without any tone of fright in her voice. "Now why can't you say that all of the time love? You know I would gladly take care of all of you." He said raising his eyebrow. "Just when I think you are perfect gentleman, Hook finds his way back out." She replied as they stepped down the plank.

You could see the small village just up a small hill from the port. It was smaller than her village by quite a bit. There was just one path that had shops going down the entire length with an even smaller path just to the east of the shops that held some farm homes for those who lived here. The path leading to the village had a large field to the right with a wooden fence wrapping around it. There were horses inside dancing and lying around. Emma couldn't stop herself from going over to pet one of them.

"I didn't realize how much I missed my horse from home until now." She said brushing the horse. "Ah so you must come from money if you even have your own horse." Hook observed watching her. "I thought money didn't matter to you on this trip?!" She shot his direction with her hand still brushing the horse's neck. "It isn't. I just like finding out all of these new details about you. This is just another piece to the Emma puzzle, love." "I promise you it isn't even the start. There are parts of my life that will seem exciting and wonderful to you. The other parts would be boring and mundane. They wouldn't interest you at all." She said a little sadly taking his arm again to head up the path some more.

"Well let me try to guess. If you so much as have your own horse, then you are probably from a very proper family. Meaning they don't let you be your own person or have your own life. You have to uphold whatever is expected of your family. Am I close?" He asked and Emma had stopped walking just to stare at him. How could he have guessed all of this? "How did you know?" "I have met a many of proper people in my days. Plus you are a type of open book to me." He said with a smirk. "You are one to me too, captain." "Oh really?"

"Yes. That is how I know that you love your life as a pirate, because you get to do what you love which is sail on the waters of our lands. That life though has caused you great pain. I'm thinking your brother and the love you had but never let yourself talk about." His jaw had gone tight at her words trying not to let her see what she had done and how right she was. "What makes you think I was in love and my brother is no longer here?" Emma stopped again to look at him so he had to look her in the eyes. "The way you talk about your brother with such love. I have a brother and didn't even begin to talk about him that way until he moved to another kingdom. Even then, it doesn't have the same reverie that you have. As for your past love…" She had trailed off as she pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his tattoo. "You must have loved her very much." Her voice was a whisper again staring up into his eyes. "She was the love of my life. A crocodile took her away from me many years ago. I have never forgotten and will have my revenge one day. Everything was taken from me that day."

Emma cupped his cheek as she saw a single tear roll down it. She wanted to reach up and kiss his cheek and tell him it would be ok. But she was an engaged princess and it would not be proper to kiss the cheek of a criminal. "I am sorry for all of the loss you have gone through Killian. If you ever need to talk, I am right here." She pulled her hand back down into his and they started heading up the trail again.

16 years ago….

It was the longest night that she could remember.

The baby boy woke only a few times but she was besides her self making sure he was ok. She would wake up after a few minutest to make sure he was still safe. Even though there was nothing holding her to this small baby, harm coming to him almost made her sick. There were even a few times she thought to take the boy back out to the woods since she was the most dangerous thing most people come across. Then again, if she can't even get fire to say in her hand, she might not be at all.

Around midnight, she decided that she would go through the village tomorrow to see if he belonged to anyone. The people here were very nice but tough as nails. She didn't think any of them would leave a baby out there but she had to try. She was not a motherly type.

First thing in the morning, she wrapped the boy up and placed him back in his basket. The plan was to stop at every house in the village to see if they could find someone looking for the boy. It was a failed attempt though. Hours started to add up and no one could offer her any answers other than how sweet or adorable he is.

The last person that there was to talk to was an older lady named Jane; who reminded Regina of her mother Cora but without the evil that drove Cora. She was the one who helped Regina get everything up and going when she first came to the village.

"Jane", she had called from the front door of the older ladies home. "I'm in here dear. Come on in and let me see you." She called greeting Regina to come in and sit next to her by the fire. "Well what do you have here?" She asked reaching out to pull the little boy out of the basket. "I found him last night in the middle of the woods when I was on my way home. I have asked everyone in town if he belongs to them but haven't found anyone missing this baby boy."

Jane just rocked the boy back and forth in her chair while Regina watched. It was the perfect scene that she wished she could have had with her mother but that was never the case. Cora was far to power driven for that. There was no time to simply sit and be with your loved ones when there are kingdoms out there for the taking.

"I think this boy's future is quite clear. You are meant to be his mother." Jane said causing Regina to start back pedaling. "Me? I don't know how to care for a child." Jane just looked at Regina as she always did when she sold herself short of doing something. "You can do anything you want my dear. All this little boy needs is a set of strong arms that will hold and take care of him. The rest will come naturally to you. Being a mother is something that is learned just as much of being born with it. He will be the light in your life and bring some balance to you." She said before looking back down at the boy who was playing with her finger now. "You are this boy's future."

Present time…..

They had reached the village and saw the food market at the other end. There were a dozen small shops that had lots of little trinkets and crafts scattered around. Killian was being patient with her and didn't mind when she would stop at each one of them to see what they have.

One of the shops was full with beautiful jewelry and soaps. The jewelry was beautiful! There was a small comb that had a swan sitting at the top with a blue stone all around it. It was the prettiest comb she had seen and it almost had a pull to her. It was a feeling that made her think it was made just for her in mind. She ignored the feeling though and went back over to see the different essentials they had. Red had made sure to get some soap for Emma before she left but they smelled nothing like these.

"These smell so good! I will have to get some!" Emma slightly squealed as she headed to the counter that a young lady was sitting behind reading a novel. "Is this all for you ma'am? It will be 3 coins." The young lady smiled at them but Emma's face had dropped. This was one of the times that made her so sheltered that it was a disadvantage. She had forgotten the simple notion of needing money to pay for things. In the Forest, they would stop at the shops and would be given items or the maids would hand out the money needed. "Oh, I didn't realize… I don't have any on me right now. Just let me put these back." Emma had replied but Hook's good hand came up around her hand to stop it. "You will do no such thing, love. I have got this for you." He pulled out a few coins out of his vest pocket and laid them on the counter while the girl wrapped up the soaps for them. "Thank you Killian. I will make sure to pay you back when I get home. I'm not used to being asked to pay for things in my village." "Proper, beautiful and bad with money… You are quite the woman Emma." He smiled at her causing the eyebrows to wiggle again. What is up with those?! They say everything his voice doesn't.

Emma took the bag and turned towards the door after wishing the young lady well watching her go back to her book. "Sorry guys I have to head home! See you tomorrow!" She heard a boy shout and saw a figure run down the path right in front of her. His face was away from her but he was maybe an inch shorter than her. She thought nothing of it at first thinking how wonderful this carefree village seemed to get along until she felt a pull inside again.

It was the same pull that she feels when she needs or senses Killian around but not as strong. The same strength as when she thinks about the twins inside of her right now. How could a boy she has never seen before have this affect on her? It was like he was a part of her. Like part of her heart was in that boy. She didn't even see his face! He is still a mystery to her but she knows that she needs to follow him. It seemed another part of her happiness was here and he was quickly disappearing out of her sight.

She started taking off running after him. It wasn't until she was two more shops down that she heard Killian's voice yell after her. "Emma"

16 years ago…..

They made it back to her place or their place now.

No one had claimed the boy even after 3 days. Regina was realizing the Rose was right and this little boy was going to be her boy now. Even though she knew very little about caring for a baby or even an older child, she would give it a try. The closest thing to a parent she had even been was to Snow and that didn't turn out so well. But maybe this would be different. She would be able to raise this little boy as her own, teach him everything she knew, and love him.

Love

That was the missing piece she had been missing!

For as dark as her soul truly was and the evil that has been involved in her life, she still needed love. Someone to kiss goodnight too and rely on when times were too dark for her. This was what she had needed to get her life back in balance to make sense of everything again. Her new son was what was going to bring her back to life.

"It will be you and I together now Henry. We will always be a team." She told the small baby who was smiling back up at her while she rocked him back and forth next to the warm fire in her sitting room. This was something she do for hours she thought as he fell asleep.

Present time…..

The boy ran into the last shop before the food market. Emma stopped when she was right in front of it. There was a large window in the front that had a long green dress with beads all over making small designs being held up by a mannequin. It was something she would have expected to see at a ball or formal dinner back in the castle not in a small shop window. The sign above said Magical Designs Seamstress.

As soon as she walked in, she was taken back. The inside of the store was beautiful with three of the walls lined with fabric and tulle. They had every color and fabric you could think of. There were some that had beads all around them and others just plain but still dazzling. The far wall from Emma had three mirrors set up together with a platform in front of them. There was a set up just like this one in her wardrobe room at the castle. In the center of the shop was a large table that was used for cutting the fabric. An older lady was sitting there and had just turned her attention to Emma standing at the door.

"May I help you?" She asked in a superior tone. "Good morning! I saw a young man running down the path and had come into this shop. I followed to see he was alright but now I am just blown away by the beautiful things you have in here." Emma explained not wanting to tell the lady that she followed the boy because she felt connected to him.

"Oh, yes. That is my son Henry. He was out playing with his friends but needed to hurry home to start his chores. He is just fine and out back now tending to his chickens. As for the dresses, I don't want to brag but I am the best seamstress in the kingdom here. I have just a touch of magic that helps me to create exactly what the women want in any material they desire." She said proudly standing up to walk over next to Emma.

"Well I actually need a dress for my arranged marriage that I am on my way home to. Would you be able to create one for me? I would be honored to wear one of your dresses." She asked while taking a piece of a deep blue, silk material into her hand. The older lady smiled back at her sweetly before taking Emma's hand in hers. "I would love to my dear. We will have you a wedding dress ready to go in just a few moments. By the way, my name is…" She started to say while escorting Emma to the platform.

"Regina", Hook answered finally catching up to Emma from when she took off.

Both of the ladies turned around. Emma looked confused wondering how Hook knew her while Regina looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Do you two know each other?" Emma asked but before anyone could answer, Regina waved her arm to freeze everything except her and Hook.

"Well you haven't changed a bit. Maybe I should have run off with you to Neverland." "I don't believe I had offered you an invitation to join me. Although I am curious as to how the most feared Queen is now a lowly dress maker." He asked walking around the room slowly towards Emma. Unsure of what Regina will do to her now that she knows they are together. "Well your wonderful crocodile took my father away after I wasn't brave enough to do the job myself and start the curse. I went into a form of depression after that happened and ran. Well, I'm sure you remember what that feels like." She edged him trying to get the Captain to come out. "By the time I started to find myself again, I was filled with hate and blood hungry for our dark one. Ever since then I have been lying low and building my strength back up. It really helped though when I found my son Henry alone in the woods here. Now I am stronger than ever and will take him on soon. Now I am going to assume this loving woman is not marrying you, so your turn to explain."

Hook was standing right next to Emma now; just in case. "We were in Neverland enjoying ourselves as we do, when I started having issues and needed to leave in search of some clarity. That led me to a stop along the way where I met Ms. Emma here. She was staying with her god-mother and needed safe travel home in time for her arranged marriage. Smee and I are about two weeks out from the Enchanted Forest to her home." "That sounds far too nice for THE Captain Hook. There must be some gold or treasure in there for you somewhere." Regina questioned him.

"Let's just say I'm doing this as a favor for an old friend." He quipped back as she released the freeze off of Emma.

"I knew the captain when I was younger. He had helped me out a few times." Regina responded to Emma's question. "Oh ok, she is going to create a wedding dress for me Killian!" Emma said stepping onto the platform. Killian held out his hand to her for assistance onto the platform. He still wasn't willing to let Emma too far out of his reach.

Regina had lifted her arms up and Emma was enveloped in a purple smoke.

She was standing there again in a long almost form fitting white dress all the way down to a small train. There was very little beading work but an overlay of lace from the waist down.

"You look beautiful Emma." Killian said as Regina stood back to appreciate her work.

"It is very lovely but is there any way we can make it a princess dress instead with a high waist." Emma asked cautiously. The other two in the room didn't know about the pregnancy and a dress this tight would reveal a bump if she grew anymore. "Sure but I don't see why. This looks lovely on you." "My uh mother doesn't deem it appropriate for me to wear dresses like this." That seemed to please her because with another puff of smoke, the dress changed again.

It was now a long white dress with a waist that stopped right below her breasts. There were small deep blue beads that were in small patterns going along the waist and the long sleeves. A layer of white tulle lay on top of the dress from the waist down.

"You look beautiful Swan." Killian said this time in almost a trance. Emma looked down at him and he looked as if he just saw an angel. He felt as though we were seeing one. "What did you say?!" Emma asked as it started to bring up something inside of her.

"That really is a beautiful dress." A boy's voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see him standing with a bucket of corn for the chickens. "Ah, this is my son Henry. Henry this is Emma and Hook. They are just getting some supplies before heading home to the Enchanted Forest." Regina announced but Emma heard none of it.

Emma had just laid eyes on her true love. It was a feeling that came over her as soon as she saw him. A feeling that had her wanting to give everything she had to this boy that she had never seen before. She would gladly go to any length including death to keep harm from this boy. The same feeling she had for the two growing inside of her right now but stronger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Henry walked over to them. "So hook… as in Captain Hook?" Hook looked over at Regina who just nodded. "Aye, lad that is exactly who I am. This here is my friend Emma." Henry looked back at Emma then while she tried to hold the unnecessary tears in. "Hello Emma. It is a pleasure to meet you but I feel as if we have met before." "I know what you mean but I have never been to this village before." "It must be wonderful at the Enchanted Forest. I have never been there before." Henry admitted going back to stand by his mom.

Emma was afraid to say goodbye to this boy so soon. She wanted to spend all of her time with him and learn more about him. "Please come with us then. We would love to have the two of you join us for the remainder of the journey home! You would even be able to be guests at my upcoming wedding." Everyone was kind of taken back by what she had just asked. "Shouldn't you be asking the captain if it is ok first?!" Killian asked trying to sound important. "Can they please come with us captain?" Emma asked using the same puppy dog face that she uses on her father. Killian didn't stand a chance. "Of course they are welcome to come with us love."

Regina looked down at Henry's smiling face while her own plans were racing through her mind. "We would love to come with you. Go ahead and finish gathering the supplies you need and we will meet you at the horses' gate in one hour." Regina answered as Emma and Hook left heading to the food market.

16 years ago…..

Regina tried once again to make the fire shoot out from her hand. This time thinking that even though she had lost her true love and her father; she now had a son that she could share her heart with. Even though she wanted to be against such things, her training with Rumple when she was younger remind her how powerful it really was. Maybe he was the one thing she was missing in her life after all. It was possible that she could be feared by all again for taking Rumple out of the picture and a wonderful mother too, right?

The fire glowed in her hand brighter than ever right before she had let loose of it heading for the small pile of hay. The flames from it started to rise immediately while she watched on in amazement. This really was the start of her comeback.

"And now the fun really starts!" She shouted into the forest where she and her new son were the only ones around.

Present time…..

Hook helped carry Henry's bag while he and Emma were walking in front of him and Regina. "Just so you know, I have heard rumors that the dark one resides in the Enchanted Forest with his love Belle. They say he has lost his touch and is soft now." Hook listened without taking his eyes off of Emma but listening to Regina right next to him. "Maybe after Emma is safe with her family and the wedding is over, we go and greet the crocodile."

 **I do not own anything OUAT! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had some stuff going on at home to take care of but here it is! We are going to see everyone start to come back together now that we are getting closer to the wedding which will be Chapter 11! All of them are going to be jam backed from here on out! YAY! Thank you as always for reading. I am thankful for all of you! Please follow or comment on it, I love them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

They were all standing inside the castle walls waiting for the carriages to bring in Neal, Elsa, and Eli for the wedding to take place in 10 days. Decorations were already being hung outside drawing people closer to the castle to see more. The flowers wouldn't be hung until the day before but it was clear where they would be set when the time came. Large banners holding the family crest were hanging on the pillars while blue and pink ribbons weaved around them.

Snow and Charming were standing on the bottom step of the castle waiting for the carriage coming into view to arrive at their steps. "It seems forever since we have seen our boy." Snow mused as Charming just squeezed her shoulder.

"It would be nice to have one of our children here right now. With everything going on, I think I won't feel complete until everyone is home and everything has been done."

"I know what you mean. Even though we are the providers of hope around here, I find myself losing more and more each day." Snow replied as the carriage pulled in right in front of them and the travelers started climbing out.

Neal was the first one out. Besides having his mother's eyes, he was the spitting image of his father. Blonde and noble as how Emma would kid him as they were growing up. No matter how much he might have tried in his youth, it was clear royal blood was in him. Everyone had figured he would be a great prince for all of his days. That was until he met his true love in Elsa.

Lovely Elsa had a rough childhood as much royalty seemed to. Since her parents were killed, she had taken over her kingdom and then had to fight for it back after her Aunt had saved her. They were able to defeat Hans and his brothers to take back Arendale with her Aunt's help. Now she was back in her title as queen and had her new husband beside her. Something she thought she might not ever have.

Her magic scared more people than not and thinking of finding someone to get close enough to be intimate with sounded ridiculous. Until Elsa and Anna had travelled to the Enchanted Forest to see Charming and his wife Snow to catch up and get down to business for some for their kingdoms. She took one look at Neal and instantly felt something for him. The only issue was if he would be scared of her magic too. He was quick to let her know he could care less about that from growing up with Emma. Shortly after they started courting and even less than that they were married.

She was the next down the steps of the carriage while her king held out his hand to help his bride down with Eli right behind her.

"It's so good to see you again!" Elsa chimed coming in to hug Snow. Neal went straight to his father for a hug and then hit Eli on the arm to welcome him too.

"You as well my dear; it's nice to have some family here. Everything going on has the whole kingdom on edge a bit. I'm hoping having you here will calm some of my nerves." Snow replied turning back towards the house. She held onto Elsa's arm pulling her alongside as they walked back into the castle.

"Have we heard anymore from Emma?" Neal asked from behind the ladies with the other men.

"Last we heard was she was a little less than two weeks out and had some friends with her. She didn't give us any names or numbers but promised us that they were good people and we could trust them. Or rather that she trusts them." August chimed in from his office door as they were walking past it.

"Well at least she seems to be ok for now. I say whatever or whoever helps get her and those babies home are good in my book." Elsa threw in as her husband made his way over to his new brother-in-law.

"I always thought of you as a brother of sorts but never thought it would actually come to be." Neal pulled August into a hug. "You and I both; but I feel this is for the best. Please save me the brother speech about marrying your sister though. We both know I could take you and I have."

Everyone in the hallway laughed at that.

"Oh Eli, your mother wanted me to tell you they will be arriving in 2 days unless something happens or information is found out by then." Snow added to the young man standing next to her son.

28 years ago…..

Snow and Belle walk through the castle catching up while Emma dances around them. Tucked into Snow's arms, is her newborn son who is just a few weeks old and sleeping as if there were no noises around him. It was the picture of calm that Belle was trying to keep a hold of as she rubbed over her belly yet again. She would be delivering her child any day and was beyond nervous. That was why she had chosen to stay with Charming and Snow during the delivery. They had been close friends since they had accepted a truce between their kingdom and Rumple plus she trusted Snow more than just some maid. Snow knew of her family history and wasn't fearful of them. With her husband and his past, Belle wasn't sure what would happen when she delivered.

"Snow what if our child has the same powers my husband has? He ripped his first family apart because of them."

"Well first off, we don't know anything yet. Second, Rumple will be ready for anything that may come. You will know what your baby would need and how to help your child control their power as much as they could. Plus there is also the little fact that Charming and I are here for you guys no matter what. That is why you are staying with us through all of this. No one knows you guys are here and you are surrounded by more love than you need."

"Thank you Snow", she answered back giving her best friend a soft hug. "I think right now though. This baby and I are in some need of cake." "Yay, I want some cake too!" Emma yelled from just a few steps ahead of them while they made their way to the kitchen.

Out in the garden, Rumple had his arms out to his side almost as if he were trying to weigh two invisible objects in his hands. His eyes were closed by his lips were moving when Charming walked up to him.

"You are putting up protection spells right?"

Rumple stopped what he was doing to look over at his now so called friend. "Why yes I am. There are many a vial creatures out there who would love nothing more than to harm my newborn baby. I lost the first child I had and this one will not be the same."

"It would be a foolish person to try to take the baby of the dark one. Are you sure this is all necessary?"

"There are darker beings out there than me or that you could imagine. I won't take any chances with their lives." He turned his head back to the sky while Charming took his leave back towards the castle.

Present time…..

"There you go lad!" Hook shouted as he was going back and forth trying to show Henry some sword fighting. Emma stood at the wheel while Regina was leaning against the gate leading down the steps.

"He is a better teacher than I thought he would be." Emma observed before Regina looked back at her.

"You know how to sword fight. I'm sorry but you don't seem like the type who would."

"My father felt it best if I knew how to protect myself if I ever need to. I learned grace and politeness from my mother but I could stand my own ground because of my dad."

"It sounds like your parents brought you up right. My father was the most important person in my life. My mother was mostly self involved and wanted to be anyone but herself. My father though; he was perfectly happy just to be my dad."

"I'm very sorry. You speak of him in past tense. It must be hard to lose the most important people in your life."

"It is indeed. You go through many stages of grief before you can truly begin to heal. It really helped when I found Henry though. He has brought love, hope, and happiness to my life. I still feel revenge for the person who took my father away but one day, I will make everything right."

Emma was surprised to hear the vengeance she spoke of. This was the first time Regina seamed more than a wonderful older lady who had an equally wonderful son. She could sense a darkness to her at that point that made her seem dangerous to her almost. Was it a mistake to invite them along? The boy was what made her agree to it in the first place and she loved spending time with him.

He was what she had always pictured for a son. Fair, bright, opinionated, but compassionate; everything she was taught to be a good ruler. There wasn't a mean bone on this young man but his mom did find him. He did not come from her, so he wouldn't carry the same amount of darkness as she did. Right? Maybe this was the danger she needed the protection from in the first place and not Hook.

"So how do you and Hook know each other?" Emma asked Regina trying her best to find out more she could about her "friends".

"Well it isn't a nice or happy ending kind of story. Hook had a love many years ago who was killed by a very powerful man. The death of a loved one can make someone do things they never thought they could do and think things that can ruin their soul."

"I know what you mean. I lost my fiancé moments after I had agreed to marry him. Those were the darkest days of my life."

"So you understand what that kind of loss could do to a person. I was very powerful when I was younger and was trying to avenge the death of my first love as well. I needed some help to do that though. Hook had become well known in taking care of things and I needed his expertise you could say. He failed though. He wasn't able to finish what I needed done and we parted ways. Off and on through the years our paths had crossed again but usually only over a pint or drink of rum."

Emma still felt the darkness in Regina but she thought she understood it now. It wasn't from her trying to be her worst self. It was grief. The same kind that had trapped Emma for two years after Neal was taken away from her. The same kind that apparently had trapped Hook too. He had told her the story not long after they had been on the ship about his travels through Neverland and his age. It was one thing to hear 300 years but another to see someone who had known him when they were much younger and now their current age.

"I guess we all aren't that different after all aboard this ship." Emma replied looking back to the boys who had just finished their duel and were talking over to the make shift table where some fruit and veggies were sitting.

The two ladies followed down to join them for an afternoon snack. "What were you ladies chatting about while I was teaching this lad the basics of sword fighting?" "Regina was just informing me how a pirate like you needs a bit more training with a sword. I mean you seem to be good fight against a young man but to this lady in front of you, I have beaten you a fair share." Emma replied with a laugh watching Hook's face fall.

"Whatever you say princess. I do know that this lad here would make a fine pirate someday." Hook had clapped Henry's shoulder when he said it causing him to look away with embarrassment. Emma stumbled a little when he called her princess. Did he learn who she truly was or was it just a nickname he was calling her? She didn't have much time to question it before Henry started to speak again.

"Hey look, another ship!" Everyone turned to see what Henry was seeing. Hook had pulled out his periscope to see the ship that was quickly approaching them now.

"Bloody hell! There is a black flag on top of the mast; their pirates." He said before starting to move around the deck. "Smee", he shouted before moving to set a canon in place. Smee was in sight before Emma could really even process what was going on.

"Henry you have to get below deck." Regina shouted at him for the second time. The ship was close enough to see the sails and the black flag sitting on top. It was headed straight for them; they were going to attack. Emma's hands went to her stomach instantly as if the babies would know exactly how to get her out of this mess.

"I'm not going without you." He shouted back. "Sweetheart, they need me up here. My magic might be able to help us get out of this better than just luck." "Emma will go down there with him." Hook announced making his way up to the platform that lead down to the captain's chambers where they were all standing.

"You might need my help up here." She responded in barely a whisper.

Hook had seen into her frightened eyes. Gently but urgently he took her hands into his and held them towards his face. "Emma, I promised Red I would take care of you. I will not let harm come to you by anyone's hand. You are completely safe with me. To keep you safe right now though, I need you to go downstairs. I need you to be there to protect this lad while we cover everything up here. Can you do this for me please? I promise those pirates won't come near you."

All Emma could do was nod before turning to Henry and ushered him down the stairs. Regina put a protection spell on the outside of the door before turning to stand next to Hook at the wheel.

"Has the infamous Captain Hook found a new love?" Regina asked but all Hook could do was smirk as he watched the ship reach his.

28 years ago…..

Rumple could feel a strong sense of darkness alone the outer wall near the castle's garden. As quietly as he could without waking his sleeping wife, he rolled out of their bed and poofed down to the castle grounds. It seemed dark without any movement and the wind was still but there was just a small something moving beyond the nearest tree.

"I had a feeling you might find us." He spoke into the woods knowing exactly who was out there.

"Can't blame me for trying son", she answered coming around the tree so he could see her standing right in front of him. The only thing between them was the spell he had cast.

"You will never get my child. I don't care what reason or if you are just doing it because it is mine; you will never lay a hand on it."

"My dear, don't you see? I get everything I need in the end. You might not have come from true love but you and your new wife are what they call true love. I like to think of it as a weakness but most people like to think I am wrong. How your father and I created someone as weak as you I will never know. You must take after him more. No son of mine should have ever fallen in true love." She spat at him. "The workings of my plan though require true love and their products of it. So no matter what you say or how you try to spin it, I will always be watching out for your coming child."

Rumpled tried to respond but it was caught in his voice. The only person to ever make him feel inferior just told him she would be hanging around in the shadows of their lives. What does one say to that? After only a matter of seconds, it was clear he wasn't going to respond and an evil smile began to stretch across her face.

"It's time! Rumple, it's time!" He heard Charming's voice coming from the castle trying to find him.

"Run along dear. I can't wait to meet my new grandchild." She smiled again before flying away.

Present Day…..

"So do we have any idea how or why she is pregnant?" Neal asked as they were all sitting outside for an afternoon picnic and away from the listening ears of those working on wedding details.

"We can't think of any reason someone would have done this. It felt to Emma as true love to her but how that would be possible with a curse I don't know." Snow answered her son.

They say there in silence a bit just enjoying the afternoon. In just a matter of days everything will be set for the wedding. The guests start arriving the day after Emma is scheduled to be home and will be staying in the castle. It's going to be hard to keep everything as secret as it needs to stay but they were working on some plans to help that.

"If she stays in her room, we could stay in the eastern room by hers. That way if she would need anything baby related I would be there to help her. Plus we could claim it is to keep us closer together for the small visit." Elsa added.

"Are we sure the wedding will be secure? What if the pregnancy is exactly that of a curse? The one who casted it might try to intervene." Eli added sitting next to August

"It seems I have taught you well son to always stay cautious." Rumple replied as they all turned around to see him and Belle staying in the grass next to them. Eli stood up to run to his mom for hug.

"I was right about sensing dark magic." He announced walking towards them keeping all of their attention. "Most of you don't know that my mother is called the Black Fairy. She was the first fairy ever and she was very evil. It wasn't long after I was born that she left much like my situation with Milah for those who remember. Anyway when Eli was born, she had warned me that "they" were needing multiple products of true love. That is what Emma is and if by some chance she is pregnant with children from her true love, then they would be highly valuable to some evil beings."

Everyone just looked around in shock trying to gauge the reaction of everyone. "So if by some chance that Emma was carrying the children of her true love, they are all in danger. We have to protect the whole castle" Charming announced standing up signaling for some guards towards them. "Let's just hope that the people she is traveling with are truly are keeping her safe.

28 years ago…..

They were both sitting back on their bed while Belle held their newborn son in her arms. He was a beautiful boy with just a small amount of brown hair on his head. The spitting image of any normal happy family of a mother and father with their baby.

"Where were you when I woke up?" Belle asked looking up at her husband still wearing eyes of love for her newborn.

"I am sorry my dear. Earlier I had put up protection spells around the castle to keep you two safe. I was just out checking making sure they were holding up. The thought of losing another child was too much to let happen again."

"Don't worry about it Rumple. I understand and will stand by you to keep our wee one safe. You have many enemies out there which is why we came here in the first place."

"You have no idea how right you are but it is nothing we need to worry about right now."

Present Day…..

"I need to know what is going on up there." Henry said for the third time as he paced back and forth around the cabin. They could hear everything from stomping feet to loud thuds. Nothing though gave them the notion if things were going in their favor or not.

"Hook said that nothing would happen. I believe him and we need to trust that it will all be ok." Emma said walking over to him trying to comfort herself as much as him. "Follow me; I have a story to tell you."

Emma pulled him with her over to the bed sitting down next to each other.

"My parents are the greatest people I have ever known and they are just normal people at that. Yes they are importance but no magic or uniqueness to them. Yet when they met, they were teaming up together to take on a group of trolls. Nothing but their courage, humility, and strength to get them through it and somehow it worked. They were able to get past them alive without anything to stop them."

"How do you know that it all happened for sure? That they didn't over exadurrate it."

"I have heard this story so many times that it almost feels like I was there. It doesn't seem possible for it to not me real to me. The part that story I love the most though is the hope and love it represents. It is the fact that two people who hardly knew each other were able to overcome a big challenge off of hope which led to love. In our current case though, it is in reverse since you already have the love for your mother. You need to use that love to hope that everything turns out ok."

Henry just looked at this stranger who was giving him motherly advice and couldn't help but feel that pull towards her again as if she belonged to him. Something that said their connection was deeper than a coincidental meeting and they should be together somehow.

The door or the cabin tried to swing open then but wouldn't budge. Emma wrapped her arms around Henry and held him with all she could.

"Emma it's me. It is Killian. Everything is done and the pirates are gone with a nice new whole in their sails. You can take the spell down, love."

She seemed suspicious at first but he had sounded sincere. Waving her hand from where she sat, the spell was removed and Hook ran down the steps with Regina right behind him. It was a second later that Henry ran up to her and hugged her just as tightly as Emma had held him.

"Are you guys ok? What happened up there?" Henry asked looking between his mother and the pirate. "Well let's just say they tried to take my ship, I told them no, they didn't listen so your mother threw a flame ball at their ship. They believed us then and headed out."

Emma had stood up at this point still beside the bed holding onto her stomach. As soon as she had seen Hook's eyes the butterflies came back. It was as if seeing him safe was the greatest relief she had needed. It was then it dawned on her just how frightened the whole thing was to her. Maybe she really was stronger than she thought.

"Are you ok Emma? Is your baby ok?" Regina asked genuinely concerned for her safety. Given how on edge Emma still was, she wasn't able to give the appropriate amount of shock that she had known her secret or one of them.

"How did you know?" She asked back numbly. "I had a hunch when you asked for the dress change and the way you are always holding your stomach when you are scared, nervous, or see Hook. The way you seemed worked up right now, I just wanted to make sure you are both ok." "Actually there are two of them. I am carrying twins."

"What the bloody hell is happening? You are pregnant?" Hook asked dumbfounded. "We will leave you both alone to talk" Regina announced pulling Henry up the steps with her and closing the door.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Hook. It was part of the information about me that Red wanted me to keep to myself. She wasn't afraid of the danger to us from you but from others. It is still true that I am a very important person and the fact that I am pregnant means ever more."

"That is what Red meant about you carrying precious cargo." Hook held his forehead while pacing a little bit letting the information sink in. "Is this why you have to hurry home to your future husband? This arranged marriage."

"Yes and no. Yes, I need to hurry to get married because of the babies. No, he is not the father. Believe it or not, I don't know who the father of the babies is. The best I can figure is that I was cursed somehow but I don't even care anymore because of my love for the babies. The wedding is just a front for people to think everything is legit. I am to marry my best friend from my childhood that I love as a brother not a husband. My role though is just as important to maintain and cannot wait for me to fall in love on my own even though that is all I have ever wanted."

Hook sat down on the bed during her speech and just took it all in. "So you really don't love this guy and I still have a chance to win your heart?" He asked smiling up at her causing her own laugh as she moved to sit by him.

"Technequaly yes but I warn you that it has been a long time since I have loved someone like that and your days are number to win my heart."

"You might joke about this Emma but I am not. I felt something for you since the first time I met you and it has only grown stronger. There might not be much stock in what Regina said about you holding onto your babies when I am around but I am not playing at anything. This is real to me and I want to see where it goes. Is that alright with you love?"

"Yes"

 **I do not own anything OUAT! I just love the show! How did everyone like this chapter? We are on the countdown to the wedding now. Next chapter Emma returns home and chapter 11 is the wedding. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one! Please like or comment to let me know!** **J**


	9. Chapter 9

Present Day…..

All morning, Snow had been dancing around the castle in the best mood she had been in for a month. The day after tomorrow was the wedding but today her daughter would be home. She had missed more than she had realized and it hit her last night. When she had been running over all the preparations that needed to be accomplished when Emma returned, it hit her how much Emma will have changed. Her belly will surely be bigger with the twins and there should be a glow to her skin. The glow of a woman in love. It was no secret from the letters than Emma was head over heels for her babies but there was something else too. Almost as if she had found a different type of happiness on her journey home. The last three letters had a different pep to them than the others. Maybe her beautiful daughter had found love after all.

She walked out to the main loft of the castle that had a balcony off of it that looked out over the small hill side to show all of the royal port and any vessels coming towards it. They knew the ship bringing her home would be coming in today and had a guard in the top tower keeping an eye out at all times. Charming and Snow were very clear to all the guard that they wanted to be there as quietly as possible for their arrival. That alone was the main reason the ship she was coming in would be docking at the castle port, less noticeable. What wasn't unnoticeable was the man already standing on the balcony.

"August? Is everything ok?" He half turned giving her a small bow of his head before turning back to the view. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just waiting for the ship to come in. I tried to get some business done before these next few days but just couldn't concentrate." "What exactly is bothering you?" Snow asked coming to stand right next to him. He was soon to be her son-in-law and took his fears or nervousness very seriously.

"You guys both know that I love Emma and will do whatever it takes to make her happy and safe. But I can't help but feel like this is all a fraud. What happens if one day I meet a young lady and dream of her instead of Emma? What happens if the reverse happens? When the time comes that we meet the one we are meant to be with and we are already married, we will be a shell the rest of our lives. But my love for Emma won't let me abandon her." He had paused for a breathe "I am just a little confused." Snow started to rub his shoulder before she gently started talking. "Charming and I will never force you or Emma into doing this. If you are having doubts now, let us know. We can still call it off. As for the love part, I believe in hope and faith. We just have to keep our spirits up that hope will get us all through it and what may come will be as it should."

August stared out into the port again for a moment before looking back at Snow. "You are right as always my queen." Snow laughed just a chuckle. "I think we are past that. You can call me mom now son."

"Ship approaching from the North!" They both heard the guard shout out of the tall tower window.

"Looks like they are finally here. I need to grab Charming and head down that way. Care to join us?" She asked to August as she began heading back into the castle. "I think I will just wait here a bit more. That will give you two a full welcome to your daughter." He said looking back at the ocean watching a small black object come into view.

36 years ago…..

"They can't be serious! They all expect me to climb into this tree trunk and leave you behind. For me to go off to a foreign land without knowing anyone or how to live there, while caring for a baby; I can't do that! I can't leave you!" Snow shouted once her and Charming had reached their room for the night after meeting with the council. Charming sat on their bed watching her pace back and forth in front of him. He didn't have any idea how to cheer her up especially when he was dying inside too. He wasn't going to get to meet his baby. He was never going to be able to hold her hand after she was born or kiss her head. He would never get to show her how to sword fight or defend herself.

No matter how hard he tried, Charming couldn't stop the tears that were rising up. "I know what you mean Snow. I don't want to live without you as well. I can't imagine not be there for our girl." Snow had stopped to see the heartbreak across her husband's face and went to his side. "I'm so sorry Charming. I hadn't even got to the part of what you would miss out on. It is selfish of me not to." "It isn't selfish. This whole situation is awful and we are just doing the best we can. The point of all of this is we will see each other again and you two will live. One day we will be a family again but we just have to be apart for a little while. It will be ok." He kissed the top of her head as if to remember everything about it when he couldn't be with her anymore.

The tears started to stream down Snow's face now and she needed a minute to herself. "I think I am going to take a walk for a moment. Go onto sleep, I will be back in just a bit. I just need to clear my head before bed." Charming nodded to her before she walked out the door.

Present Day…..

Emma had spent the last few days in almost a daze. It was almost perfect to her. The daylight hours were spent between time with Henry learning all she could about him, learning a few new tricks of magic from Regina, and stolen looks and hand holding from Hook. Then after Regina and Henry would head down to their cabin and Smee would take over the ship's needs, Hook and Emma would sit on one of the ship's benches starring up at the sky for a few hours. He would explain some of the constellations to her and how to track them. They traded stories and all the hopes she had for her children. She even told him the story of her and Neal. It was almost getting to the point where he knew the woman Emma better than anyone else. Through all of it, if felt as if her stomach was on fire with spending so much time with him. It was almost electric. Then after each night; he would walk her to the cabin's door, give her a small bow, and then head down to his own cabin for the night.

This was a different feeling than she had ever felt and thought that maybe her father was right and she would find true love before it was too late. That was still a big maybe since he still didn't know her true identify or everything it entails. He is a pirate after all. Would he even want to settle down and become king someday? Was he falling for her as quickly as she was for him? What would happen to her if he didn't want what all would come with being with her? These were all questions she would have to have him answer before the next two days went by.

She took the steps up to the deck and saw Smee busy about the deck getting it ready to dock for the end of their trip while Hook was manning the wheel. As quietly as she could, she walked right up next to him wearing one of the simpler dresses Red had gotten her. Hook had smiled down at her before moving his arm to give her a half hug. It was for only a second before he was pulling her in front of him so he had his arms wrapped around her while the both drove the wheel. Man she was going to miss this. No cares or responsibilities that needed her full attention. Just to be able to stand here with the man she was quickly falling in love with if she wasn't already with him. How would it be possible for her to go on with the wedding when she is feeling this for Hook?

"We are getting close to the port love. Do we have any hiking ahead of us once we get there?" He asked looking down at here with the same starry eyes she gave him. "Actually we need to dock at the castle's port just to the south of the main docks." "The castle's dock? You really are something aren't you?" He said with another of his famous sly grins.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied back before looking back out to the open ocean. There were many times these last few days she had thought about telling him who she really was but always chickened out at the last second. On one hand he wouldn't care because he had feelings for her now that trumped any rewards from being with her or the pirate would come out and he would forget about her safety by going after gold and treasure. In her heart she knew he wouldn't care about any of that though. He was quickly becoming less of a pirate and more the man who wanted to stay with her.

"Look up ahead love; you are home." She looked up to see the land she had grown up on in front of her. This is the view she had seen many a times when they came home from a trip. Somehow this homecoming was just too bitter sweet for her though. "I guess so"

36 years ago…..

The throne room was empty except for a guard that stood outside the solid wood doors. He had held the door open for Snow before closing it to let her have her peace. She walked right up to her throne on the small wood platform at the far end of the room. The family crest hung behind the chairs on a fabric that was created by Granny shortly after their wedding. Snow looked at it for just a moment while rubbing her belly before she sat down. She had begun to scan the room to memorize the way it felt to help the people of her kingdom and to share her hope with them. It was now a sad reminder that the hope she once had for everyone is now gone. How could she possibly give hope to others when she has almost lost all she had herself?

"This would have been the place where you would have ruled our people my love. You would have been fair and kind to everyone. They would have all grown to love you. I'm sorry you won't get that chance. It is all my fault my girl and I am sorry. All I tried to do was make up for one mistake when I was younger but it has only been made worse. Please don't hate me for everything when you get old enough to understand." Snow lost it then and began crying so hard it was tough for her to breathe.

"I thought I might find you in here fairest Snow." Her head shot up to see Regina a few feet in front of her. Snow stood up and stepped off the platform to look the person responsible for taking away her happy ending in the eye. "What are you doing here? Isn't it enough that you are taking all of this away too? What more could you possibly to do me?"

"Oh my dear, there is plenty more that I could do to you but that is not why I am here. I have another motive in mind for this visit." "Oh please do tell. You expect me to believe you have had a change of heart and don't plan on ripping mine?" "Believe it or not Snow, not everything is about you. Maybe if your parents would have taught you that we wouldn't have found ourselves in this problem in the first place. Did you ever take into account my feelings? How I felt when I watched my own version of happily ever after destroyed? No you didn't. You went on your way not paying any mind to me."

All Snow could do was just stare back at Regina. This was the most she had ever shared with her since everything fell apart for them. She didn't want to admit it but she was right. Never in all of this had Snow stopped to think about how all of this effected Regina. "You're right. I never did. Not once did I stop to look at it from your side. Now that my own happiness is in sight, I can see now exactly how much you lost. I was sorry back then but now I understand how empty that sorry was from me and how it must have sounded to you too. No one should have to feel that. Not even you."

Regina's glare on her step daughter started to soften and she remembered why she came here in the first place. "I have been keeping an eye on things around here for the last few weeks and know all of the preparations that have taken place to prepare for the curse. The one thing I didn't expect to see was how you and Charming are with each other. It reminds me of Daniel. So much so that it has brought me to tears. I have been trying to exact revenge on you for what you did by doing the same. But it won't bring him back. The only thing that will come of it is you feeling the same way I did and that is a pain I don't wish on my worst enemy which happens to be you. To enact this curse, I have to crush the heart of my father and I don't think I am strong enough to do that. He is the only feeling of love I have left and I can't lose it too. So consider this farewell and don't forget how much you truly have in this world."

With that, she was gone. Snow was left alone in the throne room trying to figure out what had just happened.

Present Day…..

Hook and Smee were finishing up tying the Jolly Roger to the deck. Emma had gone to stand by where the plank was being pushed out into the deck now. Regina and Henry had come to stand by her with Hook coming to stand on her other side taking her hand in his. Emma could see her parents standing on the deck in everyday attire. Even though it was the castle dock, they were trying not to bring attention to themselves. She had known from the letters that were sent that hardly anyone had known she wasn't in the castle this whole time. That would also explain why the only guards with her parents where Robin and Roland. It was clear they could see her too with the smiles the four of them had.

Snow was the first across the plank with Charming right behind her. Emma let go of Hook's hand to meet her parents.

"Sweetheart you made it home! We missed you so much!" Charming said holding onto the back of Emma's head hugging his wife and daughter. "I missed you too Dad."

"Dad?!" "Bloody hell!"

Emma had heard both Regina and Hook shout from behind her. Maybe it would have been better to have told him this last week. The guilt rushing up in here was something she had never experienced before. She was always one to do as she is told and up front in her life. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Killian. I very much wanted to in this last week. It was just scary for me to admit who I truly am."Hook returned a small nod to her with a smile but she could tell not all was forgiven yet.

Snow stepped forward then to greet everyone else on the ship. The three people stood side by side when she had finally looked in their eyes and saw the faces of the people who had brought her daughter home. It was now she knew the truth.

"Oh my! Emma! You mean to tell us you trusted your life with Captain Hook and the Evil Queen?!"

That had caught the attention of Charming who finally let go of Emma to rush to Regina's side with his sword drawn to her. Robin and Roland were running over the plank with their swords put too. It felt like and looked like a trap to those who had not been on the ship for the travel. "You can't trust these people Emma!" Charming told her bringing his sword closer to her neck. "Stay away from my mom!" Henry shouted trying to get between the two. "Not it's fine Henry. But seriously Charming or lack thereof in your old age; if my plan was to kill your daughter, I would have by now."

"You were probably just using her to get to us." Snow said coming to stand next to her husband. "Oh please, don't you remember our last conversation? I told you I was over all of this. My revenge had moved to a new target. I am solely here as a friend. The friend that made your daughter's dress."

"Mom, dad she is telling you the truth." "Emma you can't know that" "But I do mom! These people have saved my life on our journey. They are to be treated as heroes while they are here."

"Our kingdom won't take lightly to the fact that Regina is staying with us along with Captain Hook. And don't think for a second I didn't see your hands a moment ago." Charming chimed in again. "There is a lot that needs to be discussed but for now I say we freshen up and discuss everything at dinner. Mom and dad, I love you both and am glad to be home but right now I need a proper bath." Emma announced hooking her arm in Hook's as she led him to the dock.

36 years earlier...

They welcomed their daughter late two nights after Snow had seen Regina. Unlike their initial fears, Charming got to hold his newborn daughter while his wife sat next to him starring at the sight before her. They were perfect in this moment. She was a beautiful bundle of joy with porcelain skin and red lips. He just knew she would grow up to be the most enchanting girl there ever was. Wrapped tightly in her blanket with her name on it, she starred back at her father with her large green eyes that were mesmerizing to him. She was a beauty plan and simple. They would teach her everything they knew from ruling a kingdom to fighting with grace. She would be the perfect vision of hope the entire kingdom needed after the reign of Regina.

"I never thought I would get to have this moment with you two."Charming mused as he took Emma's small hand around his finger. "I will never let go of you little one. Your daddy is here and isn't going to leave your side." "I am glad for that. These last few months have been a mess but I'm so happy she couldn't go through with it. I know her heart is still broken but I am very grateful that we get to stay together."

"What all did she say to you?" Charming asked his wife. She had tried to tell him what happened but he never made it past the part that the curse wasn't coming. That was the point where he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach. He was going to get to see his girl grow up and love every minute of it. "Just that even though she had lost her love, she wasn't willing to lose her father, which is all she has, to take away mine. The desire for revenge just wasn't strong for her anymore."

They sat there in silence for a little longer letting the little snores from their daughter sleeping fill the air around them. "Well good for her. Maybe she has changed for the better and will be able to find her happy ending now. I'm just glad we will be in peace to rule and carry on with our family." Charming added before looking to see his wife too was sleeping. Never had he been so happy and never again would he fear losing his girls.

Present Day...

"So are we even still having a wedding?" Snow asked Emma as she sat next to her on the seat that matched Emma's vanity brushing her daughter's hair.

"I don't know mom. There is a reason why this was the plan to begin with to keep the babies and the title safe. But I things I feel for Killian are feeling I haven't felt before. Even when I was with Neal it wasn't this strong. Every time I see him or hear him or look into his eyes, my heart jumps and stomach turns into knots. It is like the babies even feel it too. They started moving around more whenever he is near me. This all must sound crazy." Emma stared down at her hands wondering if her mom would have her committed for saying such crazy things.

But Snow stopped brushing her hair and turned Emma's chin towards her. "My baby girl who is now the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you are in love." "I think so mom. What do I do though? The wedding is the day after tomorrow and I don't even know if he likes me that much. Plus, I can only imagine dad's face when he hears this." Snow laughed loudly before answering. "He won't be thrilled about your choice but he loves you Emma. And you choosing your love was all he ever wanted." "Thanks mom"

Emma hugged her mom tightly before the both moved off the seat and headed to the main door. Not to her surprise, Emma saw Hook standing there waiting for her. "I think I will meet you both in the hall." Snow said walking away leaving them both staring at each other.

"You are a vision princess." Hook bowed in an almost trance. She was in a floor length blue dress that she had asked for. That was the color of her pirate's eyes was staring back at him. It was beautiful against her green eyes. But she couldn't get over the fact he looked devilishly handsome as he would say in formal pirate gear. "Just because I am a princess doesn't mean I'm not the Emma from our trip on the Jolly. Everything you have gotten to know is the real me. Please don't think my title will change anything." Hook took her hand into his arm as they started to walk down the long hallway towards the hall. "I have spent the last month with you Emma. There is something about what we have that is different and new. I wouldn't leave just because you are royalty that I wasn't expecting. This wasn't about money to begin with and I meant that." He told her as they entered the dining hall.

Charming, Snow, Neal, Elsa, Robin,Roland, August, Emma, Hook, Regina, and Henry were sat down for dinner.

"I'm just glad you are back sis. I couldn't bear to think something might happen to my niece and nephew. They are going to love their coolest uncle ever!" Neal side hugged Emma while everyone else burst into laughter. "Yes it is wonderful to have you back Emma. I cannot wait to help you get everything in order over the next two days! I will be the best maid of honor you need! I mean if there is still going to be a wedding that is." Elsa began to trail off as she noticed the looks being exchanged between Hook and Emma.

There was a moment of pause before Charming spoke up. "It had been a long day for all of us. I say we all excuse ourselves for the night and will discuss everything in the morning at breakfast." Everyone nodded at that and started going their separate ways. "May I escort you to your chambers my lady?" Emma heard Robin ask Regina as she blushed back at him. "You may"

"May I show you back to your room Emma?" Hook asked holding his arm out. "Of course Captain", she couldn't hide her smile. Most of the walk was in silence to just be in each other's presence until they were just a few feet away from her door.

"Are you going to go on with the wedding?" Hook came right out to ask her. Emma had been thinking about this question all night or really all week. It was the point that she couldn't wait to answer anymore. "The only way I would go through with it anymore is if you can't give me a good reason not to."

His smile was breathtaking as he started to bend down to kiss her. He wanted nothing more for her to call of the wedding and give them a try. Here he was now mere inches away from his new happiness.

"Emma your home!" They heard come around the corner and broke apart. Belle was standing there holding her arms out to hug Emma.

"It's so great to see you again Belle. I assume you guys arrived with Eli for the wedding?" "We did indeed but heard there might be s change of plans." She said looking at Hook since they were holding hands again. "You are right about that. Belle this is..."

"Hook"

All eyes snapped to Belle's side as Rumple came into view.

"Crocodile"

"Rumple is the man who took away your happiness?"

"Aye"

 **I do not own anything OUAT! I just love the show! Just to be clear, the past part of this chapter and the next two chapters are not rewrites of the series but what happened in this version. Since they never went to the land of no magic with this curse, they didn't give up Emma and stayed in the Enchanted Forest. This is my take of what happened when Regina couldn't start the curse. Everything is going to start falling into place now. So many exciting things are still yet to come! Thank you for comments, likes, and follows. I love them all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hook was walking around the deck of his ship in the dark waiting for her to come and visit. He had left word for her to meet him here once Henry had fallen asleep. It would of course be his bad luck that the woman he fell in love with would consider his enemy family to her family. How is this much misfortune possible to anyone?

"I am here but why?" He saw Regina walking up the plank. "You will never guess who is staying in the castle tonight with you and your son." "Rumplestilskin" "Aye, you are correct my former evil queen. The Charmings now consider him family because of his marriage with Belle. That is why I chose to stay on the ship rather than near the crocodile."

Regina began to pace on the deck just as Hook was doing when she arrived. "Does he know you are here and I?" "He saw me talking to Emma as I was wishing her a good night. The conversation didn't last long before they left and I quickly excused myself to head down here. I didn't mention a word about you or Henry but I don't know about the others." "Well, I promised Henry nothing would get in the way of us watching the wedding. We will just have to hang low until then and plot for revenge after that. Unless you are not up for that anymore or if there even will be a wedding now thanks to you Captain Love."

300+ years ago…..

"Do you really think you are going to be able to find a wench in here who will want to be with you over me? The second in command of our prized ship and clearly more handsome." Killian asked his shipmate as they were walking the path to the nearest pub. "You might be high and mighty on the ship but I am the one who wins the ladies. These muscles are from doing actual work not walking around barking orders. The arms are what drive all of them crazy." The crewmate named James joked.

They walked in and already saw half of their crew enjoying themselves in some form. "Shall we make a wager then? Who can nab themselves the best looking wench?" Killian egged on as they walked through the door. "Actually Killian, please join me outside for a moment." He heard Liam say from the table just to the right of them. "Yes sir", was his sarcastic reply before he walked outside behind his brother.

Present Day…..

"Good morning sweetheart!" Snow chimed as she opened the door to Emma's chambers. Charming was right behind her with a tray full of breakfast for all them to eat. "We thought a small breakfast up here would be perfect before all of the craziness takes place this afternoon and tomorrow for the wedding. We are still having a wedding right?"

Emma had pulled her covers off and slipped into her robe as she came to join her parents at the small table in her chamber that had four chairs sitting around it. Every once in a while when they were younger, they would have small family meals or free time in the rooms to avoid other people. Neal and Emma each had a matching table for these special occasions. "I'm not late am I?" Neal asked as he peeked his head inside the door too.

"No you are right on time, dear. Where is Elsa?" Snow asked as he pulled up his chair. "She knows this is a family thing that we do and didn't want to interrupt. I told her that was nonsense but she insisted. She said it is the special time for all of us to be together before the craziness starts. But she did say she was going downstairs to help welcome some of our guests that came for the wedding."

Charming looked over to Emma then. "Are we still having a wedding?" "Honestly, I don't know. I had planned to talk about it with Hook last night but we were interrupted by Belle and Rumple. Well long story short, Rumple was the one who took Hook's hand and killed his first love in front of him long ago. So, Hook got upset and left shortly after that. We weren't able to talk about what we feel for each other or anything. He said he was going to stay on his ship last night. I just need to go down there as soon as I can to talk to him."

"I knew Rumple was dark before Belle but didn't think he would be heartless enough to kill the love of someone right in front of them." Snow said covering her chest with her hand. "Before Belle, I don't think Rumple had a heart for anything or one except for Neal." Neal had mused. "Well it was enough that it stuck with Hook and has been seeking revenge ever since then. But regardless, I will have an answer to your question by tonight at the pre-wedding ball."

"Don't tell me I came all of this way and there might not even be a wedding!" Red shouted as she walked through the door with Elsa right behind her. Snow and Charming rushed up to hug her with Emma and Neal close behind. "Ah, I see we are having another hideaway family time." She guessed looking around the room at them. "We are indeed. You are just in time to see if there is going to be a wedding or if Emma is far enough in love with Hook that she cancels to be with him." Charming explained earning dirty looks from his wife and daughter.

"So it happened? You fell in love with Hook." Red asked not really surprised. "I don't know if I would say love. Strongly like sounds good though." "Yeah because we believe that; do we even know how Hook feels? That would help this whole discussion." Neal chimed in again. "Oh trust me; I've seen how he looks at Emma. He loves her too." Elsa said giving Emma a hug around her back.

300+ years ago…..

Liam walked to the where the paths all meet where a well sat in the middle. "What the hell are you doing brother?" Liam turned to ask once he reached the well. "What the bloody hell does that mean? I was going into the pub to have a good night while we are on stay here. You are the one who dragged me out here." Killian shot back trying to figure out where this whole conversation was going. "Is this really how you want to live your life? A new wench and rum binge at every stop. Don't you want to settle down and have a family?"

Killian laughed at the idea because he had never though too much about it before now. "Right, a family so I can end up abandoning my kids just as we were!" "Damn it Killian! That was on our father, not us. You are a good man and would never leave your kin. Don't you even remember mother? She is destined to be like." Killian had to take in a deep breath at the talk of their mother. It was a low blow for Liam to mention her and he knew it. The best memories Killian did have were of his mother and missing her was the worst.

"No matter how much she loved us, she still left too." "That wasn't up to her though. She never wanted to leave us. The plans she had for us still remain though. She wanted us to live full, happy lives with those that we love as well. We owe that to her." Killian kicked around the dirt walking back and forth for a bit. "We don't owe them anything. Our parents left us plain and simple. I won't put myself in a situation to leave those I love either." Killian shouted before storming off towards the ship.

Present Day…..

Hook had made it back up to the castle by noon and was standing on the balcony that looked out and he was able to see his ship. There was a fight going on inside of him that he knew would kill him no matter what he chose. Either he leaves and not returns to avoid the crocodile or he killed him and has Emma hate him. One way or the other Emma would hate him and he couldn't stand the thought of that.

"I knew you wouldn't be too far away." Hook heard and turned to see Red walking out of the balcony to join him. "You always seem to keep one eye on your ship. She is the most important thing to you." Red had made it next to him and was leaning against the railing now just as Hook was. They both starred out towards the ship for a moment. It was a sunny warm day and the small waves were crashing in the sides of it causing it so sway just a bit. "She is a beauty but she is not the most important thing to me anymore."

Red smiled to herself. Never before had she seen Hook care for anything other than his ship, treasure, or rum. Yet here he was claiming his most important possession didn't hold his heart the way it used to just a month ago. "I could have guessed that." He looked to her almost stunned. "Did you know? When I first saw her and then agreed to bring her home, did you know I would fall for her?" He studied her face but saw no trace of surprise. "I had never seen the look in your eyes that you had when you first saw her. There was a reason why I trusted the daughter of King Charming and Queen Snow who also happens to be pregnant with their twin grandchildren in your care. I knew you would protect her at all cost. Emma even told me about the other ship who tried to take yours on. Would you have really resorted to using magic if she wouldn't have been on the ship?" He shook his head gently. "I didn't think so. You are in love with her Hook. What else is there to think about? You should be at her side right now telling her that wedding isn't necessary anymore."

"Her family is sided with the dark one! The one person who took away my happiness 300 years ago is here. How can I be with her when I have to see him all the time? But then if I do exact my revenge, it would hurt her. Either way, one of us will be in pain to be near the other." "You just have to decide what is worth the pain. Will you be better off with or without her? It isn't just you in this Hook. She cares about you too; she will be affected too."

They both went to starring at the landscape around them for a few moments. The noise from wedding preparations and guests in the castle could be heard all around them. The front of the castle to the left of them had the two large banners holding the family crest hanging with flowers above them. The main hall across the way was being set up for the pre-wedding ball tonight and the reception tomorrow. The smaller hall to the right from the main, where the actual wedding would take place, is where Emma had just left from. She had seen Red and Hook standing on the balcony and headed their way.

"There you are Killian. I was actually on my way down to the Jolly to see you." She walked right up to him lifting his hand and hook in her hands. "I think I should spend some time with Snow. We have much to catch up on!" Red took her leave to give them the privacy that they needed. "I just met with my parents, August and his dad. I told them the wedding will not go on. There is no way I can go through with the wedding when I have feelings for you. My parents can handle the whole calling off of the wedding details."

Hook couldn't deny the happiness in her eyes and loved the fact that she was going to call of her wedding for him but everything was starting to hit him. Maybe scared him was a better way to put it. Staying with her would mean ruling this kingdom with her one day. He would have to give up his pirate life for that of a land lover. His whole world would be turned upside down for her. Even with Milah that was never the case. The life he had stayed the same, she just joined into it. Emma couldn't do that though. She had a future already set out for here. There would be no way that he could ask her to leave all this behind. No matter how much he loved her; he couldn't be with her.

"You shouldn't have done that Emma. Marrying August is what you are supposed to do." He looked down at his feet not wanting to see how he was breaking her heart now. "But I want to be with you not him. We could be happy together. Don't you feel what I feel?" "Of course I have feelings for you; I have from the very beginning. But I can't do this. I can't be king one day nor can I stay here while the crocodile runs around. I cannot give up 300 years of revenge just like that." Emma dropped her hands releasing him too. "You can't give up revenge of your first love to be with me? I'm willing to put my ruling on hold for you but you can't do this one thing for me?" "It isn't just 'one thing' for me Emma. This is what has kept me going all this time. We never would have met if it wasn't for this 'one thing'."

Emma had tears in her eyes now that he was letting his true self come out. "Well if that is how you feel, then thank you for the journey home but we are done now." She took off before he could say a word. He tried to catch her arm with his hook but he missed. She ran right down the hall as quick as she could while holding her bump. There was only one place she wanted to be right now and that was her only option. Right before she ran out the side entrance, she passed her parents and August as she made her way out to the garden.

300+ years ago…..

Killian was sitting on the edge of a crate that was to be loaded on the ship in the morning. After the fight, he couldn't stand to be anywhere near the bar. His brother was right. There was more to life than just sailing and being a part of the navy. One day he did hope to wed and have his own children. He knew he would never abandon his children and his uncle would love them as much as possible. It was so clear that he could almost imagine it. All of them living near each other on a farm in the middle of nowhere making their own way into the world.

"I thought I might find you out here brother. Have you been thinking about what I said or just trying to avoid me?" Liam came to sit next to him on the crate. "A little of both at first but now I am just here to think things over." There was silence for a minute between the brother with just the noise from the docks and pubs around them. "You were right. I do want more in this world. I want a life with a family and wife. That is what I want when we are all done with this." "Aye, that does sound brilliant little brother. But where ever we end up has to be by the sea." Killian chuckled as his brother hit his shoulder with his own. "Aye that it does. Do you think we will make great dads one day?" "I know we will. We will make our mum proud. Of that I am sure Killian."

Present Day…..

Emma was sitting out in garden thinking over her fight with Hook. It did sound like she was being unfair to him by asking him to abandon his plan for the last 300 years but it would be for them. That they would be enough for him to forget about revenge; that she would be enough. It was clear that he truly never did let go of his pirate side and she just saw his best side for the trip here. Maybe she was being naïve to think that they would live together in love forever.

"I thought I might find you out here." Emma looked up to see August walking towards her. A month ago, he would have been the exact person she would have ran to while feeling like this. He was the one who picked her up and told her it would all be ok. That it just wasn't a right fit and she would be better off. Now, it was her husband as of tomorrow coming out to talk to her about her problem with the guy she is actually in love with. Could it be any more awkward?

"You know all of my good hide out spots. I will have to come up with some new ones for when we are married and I need a break from you." She tried to smile but it was closer to a happy smirk. "Is there still going to be a wedding?" He asked quietly coming to sit next to her on the stone bench.

She thought about his question for a minute. Yesterday she would have said no without a doubt. Today was a different story. The way he told her that it didn't seem right to give up what his whole life had been focused around for so long hurt too much. He wasn't sure if he could give up all of the hate in his heart for her. "I don't know. We had a fight and he stormed off to his ship. I thought maybe we had something but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I am destined to marry you Auggie. To never find a true love that stories are written about that my parents have. Maybe my love story will be ordinary instead of extraordinary." August pulled her into a side hug as small drops of tears started to run down her cheeks.

"You are an extraordinary person all on your own Emma. There is no need for you to worry about a special marriage to make your life great. You are great on your own. And sure we might not be true love, but I do love you more than most. Plus this is all hypothetical right now. Hook has strong feeling for you possibly even love; he won't leave you and he won't stand by to watch you marry someone else. He just needs time to clear his head."

She sat there a moment thinking about his words. He was right. There wasn't any way for her to know how he truly felt until she went to talk to him; all she knew now was how she felt. And there was no doubt to her now that she was in love. Somewhere over the last month, she fell head over heels for him and needed to be with him. The way he would hold her hands when she was scared or tell her of his pirating tales told her he cared for her too. There was just one thing standing in the way; she needed to tell him now.

"You are right August. I need to talk to him right now and tell him we do belong together." Emma stood and started to run towards the far side of the garden that had a short cut down to the docks where the Jolly was tied up. From the other direction by the castle, Henry was running towards her. "Emma!" She stopped to catch up with him. "Henry, I would be happy to sit and talk with you some other time but I have to find Hook now." "That's why I'm here. He asked me to give this to you." Henry handed her a piece of parchment folded over with her name on it and a small package below it.

Emma took the items and started to read the note while Henry headed back to the castle.

 _Dearest Emma,_

 _This last month has been amazing. It has brought me more joy and love than I thought possible for myself. The nights that we sat on the deck talking about our lives will stay with me forever._

 _When I first came to Red's, I was looking for some answers at the time and I found most of them with you. You were the one my heart was leading me to find. It was you who had calmed my heart and head when nothing else I tried could. Your eyes felt like home the first time I looked into them and I never wanted to leave. That is when I fell in love with you, Emma. Not princess Emma but the real you. I would never care about your title when your soul is what holds my heart. It is the same way that you got to know Killian instead of Hook. I let you into the deepest parts of me to find out who I am. No one has been able to do that but you did._

 _That being said, I am a villain. I have stolen, tortured, and killed men just for looking at me wrong. For over 300 years, I have been on a path that would bring justice to the one person who has wronged me. Rumplestilskin. I know how important he is to you and your family and I could not kill him while I am here. But that also means that I can't stay. Being around that beast just reminds me of what all I have lost in my life. I can't live through that again. So, Smee and I are headed back to get our crew then make our way back to Neverland._

 _I will love you always my princess but this is the only way I can be right now after seeing him. Please take this gift I got for you though. I saw you admiring it at the shop and wanted you to have it. I don't know why but I always felt as though the swan bird just fit with you._

 _My love forever swan,_

 _Killian_

Emma dropped the note at her feet. Her heart was broken. He loved her with everything he had but it still wasn't enough. The revenge in him was too strong that he couldn't kill Rumple; just to be with her. He is her true love but it wasn't going to be for them.

August had picked up the letter and started to read it while Emma opened the gift that was still in her hands. Inside laid the swan hair comb that had the blue crystals. It was just as beautiful as she remembered it in the shop and would now match her dress perfectly. He had seen her gazing at it and got it for her days before they had even started getting close to one another.

"My love forever swan", she whispered to herself before what looked like a vision flashed before her.

Standing on the Jolly that was decorated with flowers all around them was Emma and Hook. The wind was blowing around them as they stood facing each other hands clasped. He was wearing some different clothes than she had ever seen before but had never seen him so handsome. Her dress had a tiny piece of fabric at the shoulders but was cream color without any beading and was flowing in the wind the whole way down. They were starring right into each other's eyes the whole time.

"You are my love forever, Swan." He spoke before she broke out in a huge smile wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Emma came back to where she stood in the garden now where August was still sitting on the bench reading the letter.

They are more than just two people who love each other. They are their true love and belong together. If he couldn't stay here, then she would go with him. Now that she knew he really was the one, she needed to be with him. "I have to catch him!" She shouted before heading back the way she had started before Henry stopped her.

The whole way down the hill she ran trying to catch up with him. She didn't care about the title or the royalties that came with her becoming queen. All that mattered now was catching Killian and leaving with him. They could live out the rest of their days together in Neverland sailing on the Jolly forever.

The last turn for her came and she saw the Jolly Roger was already a mile out of the port. Running as fast as she could, she made it up to the dock to shout out for him. Maybe he would turn around for her if he saw her.

"Killian" She screamed as loud as she could. The babies in her stomach started to flutter as she shouted his name.

"Killian" Nothing. The ship was almost to the horizon now. He was gone.

 **I do not own anything OUAT, just love the show! How did you guys like this chapter? Let me know! The comments and likes make me what to write it faster and get it out there. The flashback at the very last part is how I picture their wedding going. Since I am writing this as a final season and they have already been married, we would have seen the wedding but we just haven't in real time yet. So in other words she was flashing to a part of their wedding back in Storybrooke. The next chapter is the wedding to August so make sure you look for it! Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

Hook stood at the wheel steering the Jolly out of the port to the open waters. The tears were already trailing down his face leaving black streaks as they went. Mr. Smee was handling the sails leaving his captain in peace. The only time he had ever seen Hook cry was after the loss of Milah and even that wasn't this bad. His captain's love was stronger for Emma that anything he had seen before.

"Killian!" They both heard yelling come from the deck that was a mile or two behind them now. "Killian!" The yelling came again.

"Um sir?" "I hear it Mr. Smee. Please keep forward."

8 years ago…..

The village was full of its occupants plus all the travelers that had stopped on this beautiful day to enjoy the hustle and goodies the stores had. Even Emma couldn't stay away and found herself walking up and down the path visiting with friends and doing some shopping.

"What might you be doing today princess?" She heard whispered in her ear as two large hands covered her eyes. It took her only half a second to recognize the voice. "Neal", she screeched as turned in his arms to kiss him. "When did you get back?" "Just now", he pointed over to the dock where his small ship was setting in the water. "I was heading up towards the castle until I saw you walking around down here." She kissed him again.

"So does this mean we have the afternoon to ourselves now?" She asked him as they turned to head back to the castle holding hands the whole time. "Well I was thinking maybe you would be up for a hike in the woods behind the castle?" "I think that would be a great idea. Just let me change when we get back and I am yours all night."

Present time…..

"King Charming and I would like to introduce our daughter Princess Emma and her fiancé that she will be marrying tomorrow afternoon, our royal advisor August." Snow announced just as the curtain lifted up from in front of them. Emma and August had their arms linked together to show their kingdom they were the picture of perfect tonight.

The room erupted in applause at the sight of them while they both waved back at everyone. They were all thrilled to be at the ball to start the celebrations for their princess's wedding. They all had 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' for her mint green dress that had been made for her when she first returned home. Along with the matching jacket and sash that August was now wearing. They were officially dressing alike now.

They stepped forward onto the platform so they were now front and center with her parents on one side and her brother with his wife were on the other. This is what this kingdom had been wanting since they were all very little; their thoughts of a happy ending for the young princess and prince.

Right after their introduction, the music started to play and everyone began to mingle. All parts of the royal family were passed from guest to guest welcoming them and chatting about their lives. Just like her whole life right now, she was forced to fake a smile with many of them but there were a few that she truly wanted to talk to.

"Alex, Philip!" Emma squealed as her friends walked towards her instantly pulling them into a hug. "Emma, I'm so glad you made it home. Your mom has been keeping me up to date on everything but I need to hear it from you. How are the babies?" Alexandra whispered in her ear. "They are good but I just know we are all a little heartbroken because Hook left." Alex couldn't help but pull Emma into another hug. "Don't forget that we are here and we love you." "Let us know what ever you might need." Philip added to his wife's sentiment. "Thank you Philip Junior" Emma smiled knowing how much he hated his formal name. "PJ works too."

"Any chance I could dance with you Emma?" Emma had released Alex to see Henry bowing down next to her. "Of course Henry, I would love to." She said with a happy smile and took his hand. He led them to an open spot in the middle of the floor and moved into the pose to start their waltz. "Thank you for asking me to dance Henry. It is a perfect way to get me out of my head for tonight." "You're welcome Emma. You have become like a great friend or older sister figure to me and I love that feeling. All I have ever had is my mom and that was always enough for me but now I have you too. You are the one that I could come and talk to whenever my mom is in a mood or I'm afraid of what her opinion might be. I just wish we didn't have to go back home after the wedding." "How long are you guys going to stay?" "Mom said about a week. I think she is starting to grow attached to Robin." They both looked over at Regina and Robin who were chatting to themselves against the far wall.

"I wish you guys could stay too. I have grown quite fond of you as well Henry. There is something about you that does seem like we have a connection and are meant to be together." She added as they started a new song. "I know you are missing Hook but you have so much love around you that should help." "What do you mean?" "Well you have all of your family, all of your old friends, and even your new friends. We have only known each other for two weeks but I love you too. Not in the mushy way but in the 'I would do anything for my sister' kind of way." "You are absolutely right Henry. I love you too as a little annoying brother."

The song had stopped and Emma had started to walk towards the edge of the room when someone had caught her hand. "I have been waiting all night to dance with you sweetheart." Charming said as he pulled his daughter into his arms for the next song. "You could have came and got me at any time dad." "Nah, I wanted you to have your moment with those of your friends that are here. They are all here for you no matter what." "I am a lucky woman." A single tear fell from her eye as they glided along. Charming had seen and pulled out his favorite handkerchief from his breast pocket. "Consider this something borrowed my beautiful Emma."

8 years ago…..

Neal had walked around the corner to head straight for Charming's study. It was a surprise to see Snow in there as well through the open door but it would help his current situation regardless.

"May I come in?" He asked once he reached the door. "Neal! I had heard you made it back. How was your trip home?" Snow asked setting her book on the small table before making her way around it to hug Neal. "It was great. Papa and Belle are doing well and send their love, well mostly just Belle." They all accepted with a small laugh. "Emma is up stairs getting ready for us to go on a hike through the back forest she loves so much but I needed to talk to you guys first." Neal didn't get nervous often because of who his father is but his hands where wringing wet now. "I am here to ask for Emma's hand. It is something that I have wanted to do for awhile but needed to make sure everything was in order. The main objective of my trip home was to make sure my father would except my marriage proposal and continue the peace with the Enchanted Forest because of it. He had agreed because of how much he has grown to care for Emma as well."

Snow and Charming looked at each other for only a second with smiling faces. "Of course you may ask Emma for her hand in marriage." Charming said as Snow jumped up again to hug her soon to be son-in-law.

Present time…..

Emma was sitting in her at her vanity in her chambers. The maids had already helped her with her hair and makeup. There were two soft braids that wrapped around her small tiara that helped hold it place while the rest was down flowing down her back. It held the normal curl to her hair that made her look breathtaking. She was picture perfect in her gown and hair but her face showed the sadness she had been feeling since last night.

It took everything she had to keep the tears at bay this morning. Last night, it was still fresh and the feeling of him leaving hadn't really sunk in. Or maybe she still had wishful thinking he would turn around and come back to her. She was wrong though. It was only an hour until she would walk down the aisle to August and Hook was gone. This life was too much for him and he thought she wouldn't go sailing the worlds with him. She was never destined to be with her true love. The babies would be all she felt love for.

But Henry was right last night. Just because Hook was gone, doesn't mean she didn't have love. There was love in her life everywhere she looked. She was loved as a friend, a daughter, a god-daughter and very soon as a wife. Even though they weren't meant to be, it was still going to be ok. Tonight might be a little awkward but they would make it through. It was all going to be ok. At least that is what she had been telling herself all morning as she was getting ready.

"Can I come in?" Neal had knocked on the door pulling it open just a bit. "Sure" "How are you holding up?" Emma had let out a long breath and gave some thought to her answer before responding. There was no way she could hide anything but the truth from her brother. Not once had she ever felt the need to lie to him and he could never get a fib past her.

"Well the one I truly love left because he couldn't be around Rumple without wanting to kill him. This was after I figured out how much I do love him and would give up everything here to be with him wherever he went. Not to mention the fact that I am moments away from marrying my best friend and am panicking about having to be with him tonight." She took a small breath to set her head straight. "I have never seen you as happy as you were when Elsa was walking towards you on your day. But I know that August will be happy because it is me but not glowing like you were. Everyone was watching Elsa walking in but I was watching my little brother. The one who I helped learn all he knows in life looking at his true love as if she were an angel. In that moment, I knew true love for everyone is real and I couldn't wait to find mine. There was a brief flicker where I thought that I wouldn't because Neal was it but then I knew that was wrong. We did love each other but this was so much stronger. Every time that Killian looked at me though, I got the glowing feeling. That he could see past just the princess and saw me. He knew about my magic and didn't care because it was a part of me."

Neal was holding her hand and rubbing the back of it with his other. His sister was one of the three most important women in his life and she was heartbroken. What do you say to the one person who has stood by your side since day one? The one who has had your back when others tried to tear you down or when your parents were on a yelling streak. How do you help fix the broken heart of your older sister who means everything to you?

"Emma, nothing I can tell you right now will make any of this better. But I can sit here and hold your hand for the next two weeks. I can promise to hunt Hook down and kick his ass or drag him back here for you. I can even move the wedding into a private room so it is just us. I would do all of those things for you but none of it will make you feel better or take the pain away. There is no way for you to get through this easily but I can promise you that I am not going anywhere. I have already told Elsa that I am staying here until I know you are ok. You might not have your true love but I promise you will have all of us here that love you more than you know."

"I can't keep you away from Elsa just to be here with me." Emma smiled realizing what her brother was offering to her. "Of course you can. Who was it that sat with me until I fell asleep on your shoulder while I cried when Elsa ran from me? She took off thinking she was getting too close and her magic would make me run away, so she decided to do it first. You were also the one who went with me to find her and show her how much I didn't care about any of it. The least I can do is sit here and hold your hand to just be your brother."

Emma gave her brother a hug and kiss on the cheek as she started to dry her tears with the handkerchief her father gave her last night. "Now as for the other part of your concerns… I am sure August would be more than happy to take things slow but regardless; I do not want a play by play." They both started laughing at that just as their mom walked into the chambers. "Are you ready dear?" "I think so." Snow held the door for them as Emma pulled her arm through Neal's as he walked her out into the castle for her wedding.

8 years later…..

They had been walking for about 3 miles before they made it to the small pond that was covered by forest. Unless you knew it was back here, you would never find it. It sat right up against a cliff that let rain pour down into after a rainstorm creating a beautiful mini waterfall. The grass around them was littered with a mixture of daisies and tulips blanketing the ground with a quilt look. This was the spot they decided to take a break for the moment.

"This has to be one of my favorite places of the whole Forest. I would come and visit this spot everyday if I could or at least all of the flowers." Emma mused as she sat down on a rock next to the pond. Neal sat right next to her pulling her to him. "Don't leave for so long next time. I missed you too much." She said reaching up for another kiss from him. "Well I actually have a way to keep me with you forever." He stood up from the rock to pull the ring out of his pocket before kneeling in front of her. "Will you marry me Emma?" "YES" She screamed instantly pulling up to her before they settled back down in the grass tangled together talking about their future.

"We will live together in the castle with kids running around everywhere chasing our dog." Emma said as Neal kissed down her jaw. "We will have to make weekly trips up here with them too. I want them to learn to swim in this pond along with us." "I think we can manage that." Neal had broken away from kissing her for a second to stand up and take his shirt off before diving into the pond. "What are you doing in there?" She shouted through a laugh when he came back up. "Oh you know you want to join me." She giggled as she took of her shoes and coat to join him.

Just then the water started to have small bubbles appearing as the water started turning a neon shade of green. It looked like magic but none that Emma had ever seen before. Neal had though and knew exactly what this is. "Neal, hang on I will help you!" Emma stood on the rock to jump in. "NO! Emma, get out of here! GO!" Neal shouted as the swirling of the waters started creating a funnel pulling down. "NEAL!" He was sinking farther down into the funnel every second. "I love you Emma", were his last words before the funnel took him all the way down and the water returned to the normal pond as if nothing had just happened a few seconds ago.

"Neal", Emma whispered a few times before she finally gave in and started to cry. It was then she heard a small buzzing from around one of the trees and saw a fairy. This fairy was unlike Blue though and was covered in black. "Are you alright dear? I heard you crying from the path I was flying." "My fiancé was in the pond and a funnel took him down. Where did he go?" She asked in between tears.

The fairy held up her hands to the direction of the pond and closed her eyes for only a second. "I am truly sorry my dear but it seems as if this was a portal to the Underworld that your love was caught in. There is no way to get him back or reverse the portal." She whispered to Emma before more tears started to flow. "You must have loved him very much and are heartbroken now." All Emma could do was nod as the fairy wore a smile in the air above Emma's bent face.

Present time…..

The doors leading into the hall were the wedding was going to take place were closed. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had gone in right before Alexandra and PJ's kids. Their daughter was a beautiful flower girl with a dress fit for a three year old princess while her older brother was dapper in his official prince attire as well. "Are you ready my princess?" Charming had asked her as they stood in front of the doors waiting for them to open. "I think so dad", she breathed out while the guards opened the doors to reveal the hall behind it.

The hall had blue and pink flowers in baskets with fabric hanging in between all the windows of the hall. It filled the room with an almost lavender smell that instantly started to calm her nerves. The guests were lined all around the room and stood the second they saw her entering the hall. Her eyes went to the middle though. To the right side was the small band playing the flowing, upbeat wedding march that she was walking to with her father. The left side had cushioned benches that matched the fabric in the baskets. Her mother, Marco, Red, Regina, Henry, Robin, and Roland were sitting in them to watch the wedding take place. Emma couldn't get over how easy it was for her mom to accept that Regina had helped her and let go of their pasts. Queen Snow really is as amazing.

In the very center of the hall was the small round stage that her parents were married on. Anna, Alexandra, and Elsa were smiling back at her watching her walk in with their matching floor length pink dresses. They seemed to be more excited for her than she felt. The other side was Kristoff, PJ, and Neal with the same happy smiles shining at her.

It wasn't until that moment she looked up to see August. He was right there starring at her. It was his happy stare for sure but it wasn't the face she wanted to see. She wanted to see the true love glow she explained to Neal. The one that would tell her that the man looking at her now thought she hung the moon and stars. She wanted to see Killian. It was clear she wasn't the only on either. The babies sent a feeling through her of sadness.

Emma made it up to August with her father on the other side. "Who here gives Princess Emma away?" "Queen Snow and I do." The minister motioned for everyone to have a seat as August took Emma's hand to help her on the platform.

"Stop! Don't do this Emma!"

Everyone turned their heads to the voice they heard but Emma knew exactly who it belonged to. Killian. She turned to her right to see him standing halfway down the aisle his hand out stretched towards her while panting just slightly. "Don't go through with this wedding Emma. I was a coward and ran because I didn't think I could handle this. But I was wrong. You are exactly what I need and what I have been looking for. I love you Emma."

Emma stood there in shock not sure what to do. Her hands instantly went to her stomach and held there. The sadness was no longer there and was now filled with love and joy flowing through her. This is exactly what she had wanted. Her true love was here fighting for her but he still left in the first place. Would it be possible to trust him again? What if it would get too hard again and he would leave?

It must have been longer than she thought because Elsa had come up to her to take the bouquet from her hands and push her towards Hook. Emma still didn't know what she was going to say to him but she couldn't stop her feet from moving to him. All she could do is as stare at his eyes. He was glowing. His eyes showed her all the love he really does have for her. There is no way he would leave her again, since it would break him just as much as it would her.

"I love you too Killian", she whispered when she was just a foot away from him. His smiled grew to cover his face that reached the creases in his eyes before dipping her to his side to kiss her.

It was meant to be full of the passion they had been holding in for this last month but it all changed the second their lips touched. The wave rippled through the entire hall and could be seen outside the windows taking over the entire village.

Killian pulled back from Emma but still held her in the dip. Just like it had to Emma the evening before, the memories started to flood them. The first touch when she found him under a pile of bodies and then held a knife to his neck, the first kiss on Neverland that had him feeling alive again for the first time in 300 years, the first time they were together after he told her that she was his happy ending, the first time the told each other how they felt in front of Granny's, and the memory of them getting married on the Jolly Roger. All the memories were there and they were hitting them over and over.

The glow on his face had grown to all over him as he knew he was holding his pirate princess and they had broken the curse. "Swan, we did it my love. We broke the curse!" He whispered in awe starring at her. "I knew you would find me." "I will always find you love." He pushed down to her lips to show how much he missed her the last 6 weeks.

Emma felt like she was on fire with his kiss. Every inch of her missed him and was melting into him. It felt painful but she pulled away from him to stand up. "They knew from the very beginning who you were and led me to you when I doubted it." She told him rubbing her belly again. He kneeled down on one knee to be levels with her stomach. "Thank you my loves. You helped momma and papa find their way back to each other. I have missed you very much." He kissed her stomach with the same passion he had kissed Emma.

She pulled him into a hug as they started to look around them finally acknowledging everyone else in the room.

The room was mostly quiet except for the few wanting to cause a riot, Leroy. Everyone was still taking in the fact that the last 30 years they thought they had lived were a lie. Most people just had to get used to the aging they had gone through but there were some who had a stronger realization to deal with.

"Mom, Dad?" She heard the voice of her brother Neal as a man direct towards their parents. 6 weeks ago when they were in Storybrooke, he was only a toddler who was just potty trained but here he was a married grown king. "My boy!" Snow held her arms open for him and he went to them hugging both of them. "Emma? Or should I say sister. What happened?" Elsa asked walking to her. "We were all cursed and Storybrooke was completely destroyed. Apparently there are some who were trying to separate Killian and I because of our babies. They are the second generation of true love and are very powerful." "Well that sounds about right for your lives." She laughed as they all turned back to look at Snow, Charming, and Neal. "Elsa, are we... Do you still want to be married to me because apparently we were cursed before?" Neal asked shyly walking up to her. "Of course! I would marry you in any realm. You are my true love as well." Neal took Elsa into his arms for their version of a reunion kiss.

"Where is the witch who sent us here?!" Leroy said shouting above everyone. "I have no idea dwarf. But I do know that right now, I'm going to renew by vows to my wife and wee ones." Killian replied pulling Emma with him to the platform where the minister was still standing.

"My beautiful swan, I promise to love the three of you for all of my days no matter how many more I might have. There is no curse or world that would keep us apart because you are my north, my home. I will always find my way back to forever my love.""I love you Killian forever", Emma added before Killian kissed her again.

8 years ago...

They had been sitting there for what felt like hours leaning against her headboard. He just hummed softly as Emma cried on his shoulder. Even at 21, her brother was smarter than he would ever let on. There wasn't any noise in the air except Neal humming the soft lullaby to her. He didn't feel she needed to be told she would be ok or will better eventually. All she needed was a shoulder to cry on for losing her loved one.

"Do you think we will find true love?" Emma asked him softly. Knowing his sister was very vulnerable right now, he took a second to think about exactly what he wanted to say before responding. "I believe we will. There is no doubt in my mind that there is one person out there that is meant to be for us more than everyone else; that this one person will be like the missing piece to complete our souls. I know one day I will meet her and you will meet him."

"What if Neal was mine and now I am all alone?" "I don't think he was your true love. I think you loved him very much but that he was not who you are meant to be with for the rest of your life." Emma turned her head back to rest on his shoulder as he continued to hum.

Present time...

All of the people essential to Emma and Killian were standing on the balcony while they took turns using their magic to shoot off fireworks.

"Sorry to spoil your wedding day mate." Killian said to August as his hook was wrapped around his wife while his hand was shaking August's hand. "Trust me; you saved me on that one. I do love our Emma but I wasn't joking when I said she is like my sister." "Well the feeling is mutual." She joked back poking at his shoulder.

"So what now?" Snow asked causing everyone to look around. "Well I plan on taking my wife upstairs and showing her how much I missed here these last 6 weeks." "Hook!" "Oi mate! I have bloody married her twice plus how do you think those babies got in her stomach?!" "I don't need to hear about this Hook!" "I think we should all take tonight and celebrate the fact the curse is broke and everything is good now." Snow chimed in.

"I don't know if I would go that far Queen Snow." They heard a voice behind them turning around instantly to face her. "Just because you broke this curse doesn't mean anything. Since we have made it back to our world, I have been able to work with the others to really get the ball rolling for our victory. Soon, you will be able to feel our dark magic all around you and that is when we will be ready to move in. So have tonight, but be ready for the fight after." She poofed out with red smoke just as she did in Storybrooke as it burned.

 **I do not own anything OUAT! I just love the story! What did you guys think?! This was what you would call the midseason finale. The last 10 chapters will be all about whom the ones that have the dark magic are, where they came from, and the ultimate plan. I can't wait to write them! Let me know what you thought about this chapter and anything you want to see in the last 10! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the comments and reading the chapters so far. I have just two quick things before we start the last half of this story. First, whenever I jump back to give a back story, it will either be before Emma's birth or it will be memories they have from when they were cursed. We will not be visiting the town of Storybrooke again. Second, I know it is heartbreaking that Snow and Charming never fully raised their children. That was always in my plans to be addressed and hated to have to do this. It needed to be this way for the story to work though. I can promise that they will have their happy ending though. Other will not….**

The sunlight had already been out for a few hours by the way it filled up the whole room. It made the air warmer with the scent of the sea that was right outside their window.

Their window

That was still a phrase that was new to Emma. All of the cursed life she had and the few weeks before they broke it, this had been her room only. Now that she got to share it with her husband, just made it that much more special. Especially since just a few weeks ago she had been sitting in here crying that she would never get to this place.

Emma sat up stretching her muscles out and starring out the window closest to the bed. The village outside was already filled with voices and travelers while the Jolly sat in the port bobbing in the water. Her long blonde hair fell down her naked back as she moved her arms around to help get all the kinks out. It let her already growing belly stick out a little more as she arched her back just slightly. No one could deny how pregnant she was now. Thankfully, the truth was out there and they didn't have to try to downplay how pregnant she was anymore. Everyone knew who the dad was and just how far along she really is.

It was still a little unbelievably close they had gotten to not having this. Not having her pirate home with her and married again only this time to a different man who would raise their babies. That thought made her shiver just a touch and could also be the reason they have spent a few days alone in their chambers. She was afraid to let him out of her sight and arms afraid what would happen next. They were already given the warning that there was more to come.

"You are the loudest thinker I know, love" Killian had sat up behind her resting his chin on her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her so they could rest on her stomach. "Well you are still the loudest at snoring in this world too." He kissed her shoulder as she looked to him and smiled. "I was just thinking about how close we came to missing all of this." "It was down to the wire but there was always a pull for me to you. I think that alone proves how much we are to be together no matter what world we are in." "You are forgetting to give the babies praise for their help too. With how stubborn we both know I am, I don't think I could have come up with how much I love you as quickly without them."

The babies had started to barely kick then letting both of their parents feel it. "Oi! Did you feel that?" They both had hands on her stomach waiting for another small kick from one of their loves. "I did! I hadn't felt that with them before." Killian twisted his body then so his face was next to her stomach while his hand still rested there as well. "Good morning my loves; your mommy and I were just saying how much we owe you for helping us find each other. We will always be here with you and love you just as much as you love us." There were a couple more kicks that left both parents glossy eyed from tears.

It was when the kicking stopped and the stomach started to growl, that they knew they needed to get on with their day. "We could spend one more day up here." Killian mentioned as he started to follow Emma out of bed towards the small room that was the closet they would share. The night after the curse was broke; Emma had used her magic to supply their chambers with everything her and her husband would need. That included both of their leather jackets.

"We have already spent a few days up here and have no idea what is going on. They could already have a plan of attack on the Dark Ones and we wouldn't know it." "I would think something that important they would have came and got us." He replied pulling on a pair of pants that Emma knew he would love. "Do you really think anyone would have been brave enough to venture in here? A hormonal princess carrying twins who was reunited with her pirate husband who loves his wife's pregnant glow. I don't think any of the guards are that brave." She said sneaking her arms around his neck. "Bloody hell! Do you want to go downstairs or not? One more comment like that and we will try for tomorrow." Emma laughed as she pulled her shirt over her growing stomach. "I'm sorry. Let us go to the dining hall to see what is for breakfast. Whatever it is must be warmer than the fruit they left us by the door every morning." Emma announced as she took his hand and they left the chambers.

20 years ago during the curse…..

The castle was quiet as Emma and Lilly ran through it heading for the main ballroom. The one thing they loved to do more than anything was pretend to dance around the room pretending they were at a ball. They would pretend the halls were lined with guests including young men who would ask them to dance. A string quartet would be playing the beautiful song melodies in the corner while servers walked around with trays of drinks and food. All of the women would be wearing the most beautiful gowns created while the men were in their best slacks and boots.

Lilly was the orphan girl who was lost at a young age and grew up in the village. There was a kind older lady she was able to stay with until she passed away leaving their two room cottage. It was common for Lilly to try to steal food from the fruit stands for her meals since she claimed she wasn't good at anything. That was actually how the royal family met her.

A food merchant was trying to chase her down through the main path when she accidentally ran into Charming. He then paid off the merchant and told Lilly she was welcome anytime in the palace for food, clothes, or just someone to talk to. That was two years ago that Emma and her friend had been terrorizing the halls as teenagers.

"I cannot wait until my first ball this spring! It will be one of the most important ones too. My coming of age ball. I just can't decide what color my gown should be." Emma mused as she pretended to dance around to the waltz music playing inside her head. "I know I would go with black but you have always been more of a princess who loves the color pink." "You're right. It was never a contest it wouldn't be pink." Emma laughed spinning herself around again.

"What is that dance you are doing?" "It is called a waltz", Emma said as she continued. "All young ladies know this dance. It is called a waltz. Didn't someone show you when you were younger?" Lilly shook her head and started to gently sway back and forth with her own type of dancing.

"I should have guessed you two would be in here. Preparing for your ball again?" Snow asked the girls from the closest doorway where she stood. "Of course! It has to be perfect and my dancing will not be an exception." "I perish the thought. Lilly you need to make sure you stop by next week for your dress fitting for the ball."

"Why does Lilly need a dress?" Emma asked finally stopping her dance as Lilly reached Snow to thank her. "Well she can't wear her village dress to the ball as cute as it is." "But she is a commoner mother. This ball is for my day and meeting all of the royals from the other kingdoms. Lilly is my friend but she is not royal."

Lilly's face had dropped and was trying hard to hold in her tears. "You're right. I don't belong at a royal ball. I wouldn't even know what to do." Lilly turned to leave the ballroom quickly. "Lilly please wait!" Snow shouted towards the young girl. "I'm sorry your majesty but I need to go", and she was out the castle door

Present time…..

"Do you really think they are coming down this morning? Breakfast is almost over and we are meeting everyone in the library at noon to go over what we know and how to proceed." Neal stated as he sat at the table tapping his fork getting impatient. "You are more like you father and sister than you will ever know." Snow mused with a hit of sadness in her voice. "You need to learn patience and calm down dear. They left a note on their door that they wouldn't require food this morning because they would be down to join us. It was weeks that felt like a lifetime that they were apart. They needed some time to catch up." Elsa said with Snow still having a solemn look. "Ugh, she is still my sister. I really don't need to hear about how much they need to "catch up"." Neal said with disgust. "Neither do I for that matter", David had added in.

"Oh would you boys please act your age." Snow said in another huff. "What is going on Snow? You have been acting a little funny for the last three days." David asked rubbing her hand in his as all 3 of them were looking at her now. "I'm just having a hard time that is all. Just a little over 6 weeks ago, I had a toddler running around our loft who still gave me big hugs and wet kisses. All he wanted to do was play with his trucks and spend the day playing outside with us. Now here we are and he is all grown up with a wife. We missed it again David. We had two beautiful children and haven't been able to fully raise either of them. I mean technically Elsa helped change Neal's diapers back when we were in Storybrooke. Does this really come off as fair to you?" Snow chocked out.

Neal held Elsa's hand as David stood up to pull his wife up in a hug. "I know. I'm so sorry Snow. There was nothing more I wanted in our lives than to be parents and we didn't get it all the way it should be. It was just never in the cards for us but we are getting something so much more. We do have two beautiful children that have found their true loves and are living happily with them. Our wonderful daughter is carrying two grandbabies for us. I don't know about you but I can't wait to be a grandfather to them. We will get to let them run around all day long eating chocolate and then let that pirate put them to sleep instead of us." Snow laughed in between the tears. "No we didn't get to raise them they way we wanted too, but we are getting to see them live. Our lives are being carried on long after we are here. Isn't that just as important?"

Snow nodded and pulled him in for an even bigger hug. Neal pulled his chair out to join with Elsa close behind. "I'm sorry if it feels as if I have taken your son away from you." The other three looked over to see Elsa starring at her feet with little snowflakes starting to appear. "Oh don't you dare think that! Our son is lucky to have you in his life. We have loved you from the very start Elsa. There is no one in the world we would want to also call daughter than you." Snow reached out for her to join in the hug.

"Uh, what all have we missed?" Emma asked as her and Killian stepped inside the hall to see all of them hugging. "Not too much but you not have missed everything if you weren't locked in your room for three days." Neal shot back as they all made their way back to their seats. "It was only three days? It felt like much longer than that." Killian said after helping Emma into her chair. "That is what happens when you sleep and stay in your room all day." Elsa chimed in. "Oh we didn't do much sleeping, love." Killian wagged his eyebrows the same time that Emma smacked the back of his head and David shouted "Hook". "Bloody hell its true! You try going along time without being with your true love especially while she is carrying your children. It's damn near impossible."

"Before we all die of embarrassment, we need to eat breakfast before we meet everyone in the library at noon." Snow spoke up after a moment of awkward silence from the room. "Have we learned anything else about what is going on or a plan in motion?" Emma asked trying to get back to the matter at hand. "We have all taken these last few days to recoup and take in what is new in our lives. We are meeting at noon to go over what we do know and how to proceed from there." David told them before they started digging into their food.

20 years ago during the curse…..

"What did I say that was so wrong? It is true. This ball is meant to be for all royals around our kingdom to come and officially meet me plus I will meet any possible suitors for me in the future." Emma tried to explain her point of view to her parents in her father's study. "I mean I know she is a friend of mine and August will be there too but his dad works with you guys sometimes so he is ok to come. Lilly is a plain commoner." Emma plopped down in the chair that faced her father's desk. She was the epitome of a teenager.

"How could you possibly say that? We have always raised you to respect those who have less than you no matter their situation." Snow responded with shock that her daughter would even think such thoughts. "I do respect them mother but that doesn't mean that I would invite them all to my ball. This is a night for me to be the Princess, not a friend to all in the village." Charming couldn't help but chuckle in disgust at what she was saying.

"Have I ever told you about my childhood?" "No not really. I mean you have told me about Grandma Ruth but that was all." Charming looked at her taking a breath before starting in on his own story. "I was born into a poor family that lived on a farm. It was my parents, my twin brother and I living in a home that I don't even know would qualify as a shack. Now the story of my father and brother is for a different day but I will say it wasn't long until it was just me and my mom. The two of us, we survived, but just barely. We never had more than we needed and sometimes we didn't even have that. But we had each other and friends who would help when they could. It wasn't until something happened that was out of my control that the idea of me being a royal even crossed my mind. We might not have had much but we were happy."

He stopped for another breath looking at his daughter who seemed to be taking everything in. "I don't regret coming into the royal life because it brought me all of you but I have never forgotten what living on the farm was like. Just because the "commoners" seem like they don't have much; they have more than you will ever know. So I would like for you to take a moment to think about everything and how you plan to fix things with Lilly. You are old enough to think of a valid apology to your friend no matter what her title might be."

Present time…..

David, Snow, Killian, Emma, Neal, and Elsa were already sitting or standing around the library when the others started to walk through one of the many doors. Rumple walked in with his same dark one exterior with Belle hand in hand with Eli right behind him. Not far behind them was Robin and Regina who had both taken to the normal attire they had worn during all of their adventures to the Enchanted Forest over the years. "Now you are the one who will have to take it easy on me." Henry's voice echoed through the hall as he came in with Roland who was now the "older" brother. "Mom", he shouted running up to Emma.

"Hey kid, how is getting used to everything new?" "Not bad at all. I still get to be a brother, son, and prince. It is just taking awhile to get used to the fact that I am the younger brother now." "This brings us to why we are all here. We know there is more coming our way but we need to get a plan in motion. The only things we know for certain are there is more than one who is planning this attack and their objective cannot be met with the twins. Whatever magic they hold is what will destroy them or their plan." Regina pointed out getting right to the point.

"If that is the case, then we should just keep Emma on lock down. If they can't get to her, then no one will be able to harm her or the babies and nothing they can come up with can get to them." David thought out loud. "That is why we created the lower chambers for her in our cursed life. The room was a place for us to keep her in if her magic got to be too much or we needed to hide her from someone." Snow added in with Killian quick to add his opinion about it. "You created a dungeon to lock her away in?! How would you like it for someone to do that to you? She is to be punished because she is magical. Why shouldn't we lock up half of this room then?" "First off we were cursed and didn't know anything about all of this as we normally do. Second, we thought it was the best way to keep her safe. At the time we still didn't know if there would a round two with the evil queen or Rumple."

"If it is just a room for me to hide in, then we can pick anyone around here or let me just stay in the castle." "That room is special. We had Blue enchant it so magic couldn't get through it." Snow added. "Trust me on this dearie; that room wouldn't keep Emma safe from whoever they are. Blue is powerful as a fairy but even her magic has limits. I promise you that if they are desperate enough to get to her or the children, they will be able to no matter the protection that room was given." Rumple chimed in taking away hope some felt. "I was never going to agree to this from the start. No way in hell was I going to agree to lock Emma up in a dungeon along with my children inside of her. The truth is we need to know more about what we are dealing with. Has anyone ever heard of this witch before now?"

Everyone looked around the room to see if anyone had even heard the name before of the witch that had sent them to the Enchanted Forest again. Nothing

"Ok, maybe let's start with some simple questions. Is it the magic the twins posses as a whole or is it just because it is light magic? Is the plan they are working on going to take affect before or after they are born? What measures should we put into place?" Belle spoke up then trying to get them anywhere with progress. "I say we take Emma back to Arendale. They are less likely to look for her there." Elsa thought. "Your kingdom would not fare well with all of this whereas at least we are prepared for an attack." David replied. "I will make sure all of the troops are ready. Though I am not the commander that I was, I still plan to lead this Navy." Robin moved from Regina's side near the table they were using to help plot their attack. "You are that commander still. It is your post until you no longer want it", David smacked his shoulder in reply.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do. The rest of today will be us going through the library trying to come up with anything that could even possibly come close to explain what any of this is. Robin and Roland need to go and prepare the Navy for what is to come. No we don't know what to expect, they should still be on alert. Neal and Elsa, I love you guys for wanting to be here, but I think it is time for you to go back home. Whenever everything starts happening it won't be safe to travel. We also can't have you here when your kingdom needs you. Until we know something more, I will stay in the castle and not venture outside." Emma ordered standing up to join her father standing at the end of the table. "Spoken like a true queen", as he hugged his daughter's shoulders.

20 years ago during the curse…..

Lilly had taken the long way home that led her through the back forest and around the small creek where she fished sometimes. There were a lot of challenges that she had gone through in her short life but none of them stung like one of her best friends calling her what she really is. Nobody

It was almost dark by the time she made it back to her cottage. The door was slightly open but she couldn't bring herself to care. If a thief wanted something in her home that bad, they could just have it. When she pushed the door open to her cottage she didn't expect the sight before her. Snow and Emma were standing here in her make shift living/bedroom waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked trying to sound as tough as she could but it still came out like was a little girl trying her best not to cry. "I am so sorry Lilly for what I said earlier. There is nothing that made me feel as awful as seeing how much I had hurt you. And at first I didn't understand what you were feeling when I said those thing." She stopped and took a look at her mom standing right next to her. Snow had nodded for her to keep going. "I have since learned how thing appear to those who haven't had the lifestyle that I have had. That being said, everyone should deserve the chance to get to attend a ball where they can be royal for even just one night. So please except my apology and let us be friends again. There is nothing noble about treating your friends who are more like family poorly which is what I did. There are no words to let me express that enough but I hope you do come to my ball and I even have the perfect dress for you."

Emma then pulled a new black dress from around her back holding it out for Lilly to take. It was floor length, black and covered with jewels that shined even in the dimming sunlight. No matter how tough she wanted to be, the dress was more beautiful than she could imagine and couldn't stop her tears. "This is really for me?" "Yes, and from now on, anything you need, you just ask me. We can get through everything together." Emma told her before pulling her in for a hug.

"Spoke like a true queen." Snow mused watching the girls before her.

Present time…..

It was evening and no one seemed to be making too much head way about their current situation with any of the books in the library. Everyone had scattered around now not wanting to miss a text and going over them intently.

"What if we can't find out a solution until we are too late?" Emma asked Snow as they sat at the large table with books pilled all around them. "Do you really think anyone in this room wouldn't give their lives for these children?" She asked resting her hand on the belly that held her two newest grand children. "I don't want anyone to do that though. Everyone around us means too much. Not one person is expendable to me." "I get that trust me I do, but this is our call and those are your babies. We will fight as much as we need too. Plus there are two men up there who would destroy anything that came near any of you." They both looked up to see David and Killian looking at books on the small second level that was created out of rot iron holding a few more rows of books.

"Well, we are off." Neal said walking into the main library door holding Elsa's hand. "As much as I would love for you guys to stay, you really need to get back home before anything happens or things start becoming strange around here." Snow told him pulling him into a bone crushing hug as everyone else made their way to the couple leaving.

"I found something!" Belle shouted and came running from one of the aisles of book on the main level. "I found this journal that explains about the beginnings of magic and the 5 who started it all."

 **I don't own anything OUAT! I just love the show. How did you all like the chapter going to the last half of the story? This second half will answer all the questions including my thought on how they should end the series when the time comes (hopefully not for a few years). Let me know how you liked it and what your thoughts are! Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

The journal that Belle was holding was very old and tattered. Its leather cover was starting to fall apart in front of them and the pages were wrinkled so much that one corner had pulled apart just from flipping the page.

"I found this and it mentions the name Gothel. There is more about it but I got excited and ran over here before I read any of it." She held the book out to Emma who took it and started to read out loud.

 _Centuries ago came the birth of magic in our realms. There might have been single events before but this was the first categorized event that leads to the magic we all know now. This was a time where fairies, humans, and other creatures lived in the same lands but that was all._

 _It is unclear how the Original Five as they were called came together but they did and magic was come to be known then. There was Mother Gothel who was said to have found a special flower to give her healing powers and eternal life. The Black Fairy who had a heart full of darkness and believed in it so much, that she could control things around her. A writer named Tuck who was the first to start writing stories that ended up being what was happening all around him. Astaroth the first wizard of his time and wrote many of the spells that are still used now. And finally was the Nostradamus Zeroni that had predicted everything that would happen to them as if she had an eye into the future._

 _They had started to rule their own corner of the realm trying to start a new society around them. But it wasn't long until the darkness started taking over all of the plans. Zeroni and Tuck could see the others starting to turn dark but tried to get past it. It was until Zeroni had a vision that the others did go dark and turned the whole realm the same way. In this vision, it was known of only one way to stop the darkness from taking over. Twins from a second generation of true love would end it all for them. Zeroni had written down everything that was known to help these holders of the purest light magic to defeat the darkest beings._

 _It was hidden away so only the ones spoken in the prophecy can reach it. This was the last act Zeroni could perform before the Black Fairy and Astaroth destroyed her. Until the light magic is destroyed, the others cannot take over with complete darkness._

 _It has been said that the prophecy lays in the Northern most point of our map with a guard that protects it. If ever there is a voyage to save the realm, it would be this one. No creature should underestimate the power these being have._

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments taking in the text that Emma had just read. A few had passed the delicate journal around to reread some of the notes written.

"So where do we go from here?" David asked trying to get everyone to start talking about what they just heard. "Well now we know who all is involved, that is an answer to one of our questions." Neal chimed in. "Yes, but we still don't know their entire plan or how they are going to bring it about." Regina spoke pointing out the obvious that they still had a lot of unanswered questions. "All we do know is they are already working on a way to bring about the complete darkness it talks about."

"I think it is obvious that Emma and the twins are going to need to know all they can about this. They will need to go find the prophecy to give themselves all of the help they can get." Elsa explained. "We know without a doubt that you are the center to this Emma since you are still carrying them. You still have almost 5 months left of your pregnancy and I don't think they are going to wait that long. It would be easier for them to finish their plan while the twins are still apart of you."

"She's right love. They are going to try to strike before you give birth. We need to set sail to the Northern point right away to know what Zeroni left for us." Killian agreed. "Is it wise to take her away from the castle now?" Snow asked worried for her daughter's safety knowing these darkest beings are waiting for her to be at her most vulnerable. "I think this is necessary for me to go. If we encounter anything, I will be able to fend for ourselves. We need to find the prophecy and find out what we are going to be up against." Emma finished with everyone either agreeing or just nodding their heads knowing she made up her mind.

2 years ago…..

Ingrid had spent the day walking around the lake with no particular place or thought in mind. The last child that she was fostering had been adopted that morning and her house would be empty. It had been years since she was brought to this world in hopes to find her sisters and for them to be together as a family. Nothing had come of it though and now she would be alone in this world too. Maybe it was a mistake when she gave the man the hat that day and came here. Maybe she should have just made right with Anna and Elsa to be the Aunt they needed.

It was unknown how long she had been walking but her feet were starting to hurt. There was a nearby bench that she decided to sit at for awhile before it got too dark. It wasn't long before an old man walked up and sat on the other end of the bench. Ingrid tried to pay him no mind caught in her own head until he started to speak.

"This isn't quite what you had thought is it?" He looked forward as she turned to him. "You are the one who sent me here. Why haven't I found what I am looking for yet?" She spoke as if she was talking with a ghost from her past. "There was suppose to be a curse but it never happened. The happy ending you were planning on, it no longer an option. But you my dear have two as I sit here with you. The world you left is still there and you can return to right your wrong doings to get some of the family you wanted back with your nieces. Or you can continue in this world forgetting your powers and past."

She looked out into the water as is made small ripples as fish moved or a frog would jump. It was calming and it was peaceful to be in this world when you saw things like this but she would never be whole. She would never have the family she needed or the love. There was nothing more she wanted than that.

"I want to go home", her voice was so soft that she was surprised he heard. It almost felt like a defeat to her to say the that but there really was nothing left for her here.

"The portal that will open up in just a moment will take you to the Dark One's dungeon where Elsa is still in the vase. Use this other bean to lead you out of there and to her ice castle. It is there where you will start to build you family back up again."

He threw the one bean on the ground and handed her the other. She took one last look around before she jumped in and was gone.

Present time…..

The library was still being used as a point of planning to figure out their next steps. It was clear that Emma and Killian would be embarking on the journey north to find the prophecy.

Robin and Roland had left to go fill in the Navy on what was coming. No they still didn't have specifics but they needed to have their guards up ready to head out at a moment's notice. Rumple and Regina had gone outside to secure the castle and the Jolly Roger as much as possible. They were going to take every precaution to keep everyone inside safe. They both had people they cared deeply for in there.

The rest were sitting around the large table that was holding two large maps as they were planning out their voyage. "It should take a week to arrive at the North Point. Once there, we will head out on foot to find where it might be hiding. The island is not very big and it mostly snow and ice, so it shouldn't be too hard to locate." Killian stated matter of fact. It was never said but everyone just knew that he would be heading this journey. With his wife and children's life in the balance of all of this, no way was he going to sit back and not take the charge.

"What kind of crew will you be taking? It should probably be as much of a stealth mission as getting Emma back home was." David asked to see what all Killian had thought up. He was the one who had spent a life on the sea and knew all of the dangers that might come with that. David might know everything there is to know about planning an attack on land but this was what Killian did best. "Smee and I will be in charge of the sailing. The lad I think should come with us as well. He will be a good extra set of hand to help with the ship plus he will be out of the line of fire here. If at any point they are able to get to Henry, they would be able to get to Emma. We need to have him under the same rules of protection."

"That sounds good to me. Are you up to the task of keeping them safe? You know who you will have with you, right?" David asked but Emma and Snow still couldn't help but roll their eyes. Even after all these years, he still doesn't seem to get it that Killian wouldn't let one thing come to his family. "Is that a serious question Dave? I think I have proven myself these last few years but let me remind you one more time. My death with come before anyone comes near my wife or kids and that will always include Henry as well." He turned them to shoot the lad a signature Captain Hook wink.

Elsa stood up then as her and Neal had been sitting down listening to everything that was being said. She moved to the farthest map that outlined where the Enchanted Forest, North Point, and Arendale where on it. "I think we should go on this journey with you as well. We will join you to get the prophecy and you can drop us off on the way home." "We already talked about this Elsa. I love that you are willing to help us, but you have to think about your kingdom first." Emma tried reasoning as she came to stand next to her sister. "Some things are more important that duty like family. My sister and Ingrid are still in Arendale. If something were to happen to Neal and myself, they would carry on. I need to make sure you are safe Emma. You once risked everything for me and now it is my turn." Emma's face started to soften at her words. "Plus we are going to a place of snow and ice. If we would need to move any of it, it will be quicker with my powers."

"Can't argue with that now, can we love?"

2 years ago…..

Ingrid stood in the castle that Elsa had built when she first took off from Arendale trying to hide from the fear she left in her kingdom. The vase was set in the middle of the foyer and had Elsa sipping out of it. Once she was completely out of it, her figure started to appear before Ingrid.

"How did I get here? Why are you here?" Elsa asked trying to make sense of it all. "I freed you from the vase. It was in the Dark One's dungeon but I went in there and got it out. I need to get you back home and save Anna. She is frozen by my hand and the prince had taken over with his brothers. We have to get back and fix everything."

Elsa was trying to catch up with what she was saying but it was a lot to learn. "Why did you freeze Anna?" "She was going to warn you to stay away from me and my plan would have failed if you did. I even traveled to a new world to try to keep my plan together. But after years of being alone, I couldn't stand it anymore. I was able to come back with the same wizard to find you and get us home."

It was a good story to hear that their Aunt would want to be with them when they had no other family left. But this is what happened the first time. "You are just trying to trick us again." "I swear to you I am not. It is better to have you and Anna than live forever trying to find sister that might never happen. Please let me prove this to you. Let me show you that I am here for you girls."

Elsa walked around the room thinking about everything as she walked. "You will help me free Anna and get Arendale back the proper way. If you even try to back stab me again, you will be done for." "I understand", Ingrid nodded hoping she was finally getting her happy ending. "Let's go save my sister." Elsa deemed as they headed out down the side of the mountain.

Present time…..

They were all taking the path down to the Jolly to get everything ready for the journey. Just like Emma's arrival home, they only wanted few to know they were leaving and were trying to be as discrete as possible. This time it wouldn't be near as long and would only take half the time but they still didn't know what would lay ahead of them. The prophecy was needed and surely something that important would be well protected. That is what was worrying Emma.

"Do you think we will be able to find it?" Emma asked Snow as they were taking the last set of steps to the dock. "Of course you will. You always find what you need to get the job done." "The stakes just feel so much higher this time. This is the one thing that will keep the darkness from getting to all of us and ruining this realm. Before the only thing that would go wrong would just happen to our family, not everyone." Snow stopped them letting other walk past them. "Emma, it doesn't matter if it was just my life in danger or the entire world, you would still fight with every breath to beat it. Now I know you love these babies already and would give them everything you can. That includes fighting for them to keep their light magic and making sure you all save the day."

Emma hugged her mom. "You always know exactly what to say. It must be a hero thing." Snow pulled her daughter back so she could look into her eyes. "No Emma, it is a mom thing. You might learn along the way but you always know what needs to be said and done for your children. That is something that can never be taught but how you feel." They linked their arms together to join the others that were now standing by the Jolly on the dock.

"I have done my best to the cloak the ship as much as possible. To others looking at it, it will appear to me an average ship. It also has a protection spell on it that prevents others from walking on board. However, my magic is not as powerful as Gothel's or as I suspect the others to be. So if you are to encounter them, it still might not keep them out." Rumple told them with a nod before backing up so everyone else could offer safe travels.

Snow stepped up to Neal and Elsa with Charming right next to her. "When all of this is over, please come back. I want to make real memories with the two of you and not waste this time we have been given. No matter how we got here, we are always going to be family now." They all hugged with promises of returning as soon as they could.

"I have added all of the supplies you should need shortly after this trip was decided, including all of Henry's favorite foods." Regina pointed out wrapping her hand around his cheek. "Rumple was right about our magic and facing the others. Don't try to be a hero on this journey Emma. Just focus on getting back here with the prophecy. We will face them again and that is when we will fight to win." Emma hugged Killian a little tighter at that. "I promise." "Good, now both of you keep my son safe and we will see you in two weeks." She kissed Henry's cheek on last time before they headed up to board the ship and head out.

2 years ago…..

Elsa and Ingrid walked right through the front gates of the castle heading to find Hans. A few guards had tried to stop him but others had just moved out of their way letting them through. Knowing that the rightful queen is here and taking back control of their home. The ones that had tried to get in their way got an icy blast in the form of an ice wall between each other. "Anna is in the private dining hall. We need to head their first to get her safe." Ingrid explained as they made their way through the halls. Though it had been 27 years, it felt as though it had only been days since she last walked through here.

They reached the dining hall and saw everything was still frozen over. Elsa ran to Anna and held her cheek gently in her hand. "Oh Anna, I'm here now. I will save you." Elsa was pulling her arms up to unfreeze the room when she was stopped by Hans and three of his brothers entering the room.

"I knew if I kept everything as it is, you would return one day to try to take back the kingdom." He stood as high and mighty as he always thought he was but he had aged. It wasn't a young, cocky teenager standing in front of her now but a middle-aged man with the same sense of evil in his eyes. "It is my kingdom. I am here to free my sister and rid Arendale of you once and for all." Elsa exclaimed moving to guard the frozen Anna from his line of sight. "I would like to see you try my former queen." He replied pulling his sword out walking towards her.

A blast of cold air shot out from the other side of the room trapping the feet of all four men frozen like ice cubes to the ground. "We are taking back the kingdom. It wasn't a choice on your part. The way I see it, you boys have two options. Stay here frozen for the next 30 years or leave quietly to your home land and see what the rest of your family has to say about you." The men stood there with fear at first but then the snarky of their tones took back over. "Go ahead and freeze us. When we eventually become unfrozen, we will be ready to take over again." Ingrid had raised her hand to do something at that before Elsa stopped her.

"First we have to thaw Anna and Kristoff." They both stood next to the two that were frozen while filling the room with love. Ingrid had never thought she would be able to have these feelings again but here she was. The thought that she would have her two nieces by her side for the rest of their lives plus knowing how to thaw her magic was enough to fill the whole castle let alone just the hall they were in. The ice started to disappear immediately except for that around the men.

The color had started to come back to Anna and she was able to start moving right away. "Elsa?" She blinked a few times before falling into her sister's arms. "You found us!" She shouted looking over to see Kristoff awake too. He ran to the two girls while Ingrid stayed back a little. "Why is she here?" "Anna a lot has happened. We were frozen for 27 years but we are back now. Ingrid helped rescue both of us so we can be a family again and rule our kingdom."

"Speaking of, I'm still wondering how you are going to get rid of me." Hans spoke from his spot by the door still stuck with his brothers. "Wow, you got old. It isn't even the good old either. You have lines on your face and losing your hair. I'm glad you turned out to be evil because I don't think I could have lived with that hair line. It is really something seeing how bad you aged…." Anna started telling her old flame off. "And my Anna is back." Kristoff smirked from next to Elsa.

"So Hans, to answer you concern. You still have the two options we gave you earlier. Leave or freeze but I should warn you what would be possible if you freeze." Elsa walked over to a frozen candle on the table picking it up and swinging it into another candle. They both shattered beyond repair. "So which do you choose?"

The men grumbled before Hans let out a defeated sigh. "We will leave." "Good choice. Now go and never return to Arendale. If you are to come back, you won't be given a choice." Elsa added before hugging her sister again. Ingrid released the men before joining in the group hug.

Present time…..

"I am so glad we are taking this journey together! The last time I saw you we had just defeated Ingrid and now come to find out in this reality, she was the one who saved you and Arendale." Emma sat down with Elsa finally catching up with her like she had been wanting to since they first woke up from the curse. The boys were steering and checking everything on the Jolly giving the girls this time alone. They were sitting on the very bench that Killian would tell his stories to Emma not more than two weeks ago when they were still unaware who they were to each other.

"It is pretty amazing what she had done. She told me that it had only been 20 something years of her being from your world before there was any contact to make her think she was still on the right path to find her sisters. It was long enough that she had almost forgotten about Arendale and thought the life she was living then would be it. One day, the person who sent her to that world showed to her that the original curse failed and she would not get her sisters back this way.

"After that, she found the vase in the Dark One's dungeon and got me out of there. Once I was out, she made amends and we went back to Arendale. We freed Anna and Kristoff but not before we go rid of Hans and his brothers for good."

"I can't believe she had changed that much." Emma had been shocked to hear about Ingrid's new story but glad that it had a happy ending this time. "I had sent a message to her and Anna when the curse broke to see if anything had changed. They replied back that Ingrid was even more grateful now than ever before about how things turned out. She might not have her sisters but she does have her nieces back. She did say that she would love for you to come and visit when all of this is over." "I think we can manage that." Emma replied with a smile as they headed north to find the prophecy.

 **I do not own anything OUAT just love the show! How do you guys like the new twists? The next chapter will be all about the Original 5 and their back stories. We won't hear from our favorite characters again until the chapter after that. I'm so excited to finish the story for you guys, I only wish I had more time to write it quicker! Darn adulting! Please continue to comment and like what you think! Thanks**


End file.
